CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ
by sandra32321
Summary: CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ    SUMARY    Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ

SUMARY

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla? Drama/romance RATED M

CAPÍTULO I

BELLA POV

Han pasado casi tres jodidos años y aún puedo recordarlo, ¡maldición! Es que acaso esta maldita pesadilla no acabará nunca. Estaba jadeando, llorando y el hueco en mi pecho ardía como el primer día. Me levanto temblorosa de la cama y miro detenidamente al hombre que estaba a mi lado, él ya no se molestaba con mis pesadillas nocturnas, estaba acostumbrado, además que la borrachera que nos pegamos anoche fue colosal, así que estaba profundamente dormido. Me dirijo al baño y miro mi rostro en el espejo, estaba casi irreconocible, el maquillaje completamente corrido, ojos hinchados por mi reciente llanto, mis labios hinchados y rojos de tanto besar y mi cuello… ¡mierda! Mi cuello lleno de chupones. Jodido Benjamín me dejó toda marcada y mañana empiezan las clases. Una sonrisa boba se instala en mi rostro al evocar la noche anterior y la sesión de besos calientes que nos dimos con mi amigovio que ahora dormía placidamente en mi cama. Me dirijo nuevamente hacia la habitación y me acuesto al lado de Benjamín, lo observo detenidamente, era realmente guapo, alto, musculoso, pero no en exceso, su cabello dorado y desordenado caía sobre su frente, sus labios rojos e hinchados como los míos y su cuerpo mmmmm, sencillamente delicioso, hecho justamente para el pecado, era un hombre realmente bello y de buenos sentimientos, desde que nos conocemos siempre me ha cuidado, entonces porque maldita sea no puedo enamorarme de él, a sí porque un maldito vampiro me rompió el corazón y no ha vuelto a funcionar desde entonces, sí, dije un vampiro. Su nombre es Edward Cullen, lo conocí hace cuatro años cuando vivía y estudiaba en la preparatoria en Forks, él era y es el hombre más perfecto que se pueda concebir, perfectamente hermoso, tanto que dolía verlo, alto, delgado pero con los músculos bien definidos y bien puestos en su lugar, unos perfectos ojos dorados, cabello cobrizo y jodidamente rebelde, que le daba un aire de haber tenido sexo recientemente, todo en él era perfecto y yo, yo simplemente siempre supe que él no era para mi, que jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para mi vampiro, aún así fuimos novios por varios meses, hasta que me dejó.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que cumpliera 18 años y Edward y su familia me habían hecho una pequeña celebración, lamentablemente con lo patosa que era tenía que cortarme el maldito dedo al abrir un regalo y ese fue el principio del fin, sólo a mi se me ocurre cortarme el dedo en una casa llena de vampiros. Mis vampiros como a mi me gustaba llamarlos eran por decirlo de alguna manera vegetarianos, ya que no bebían sangre humana, sólo consumían sangre animal, aún así el deseo por sangre humana siempre estaría en ellos, especialmente en Jasper, el hermano de Edward, ya que él era el más reciente miembro vegetariano y era el más débil en ese sentido, así que cuando me corté él no dudó un segundo y se arrojó para atacarme, pero Edward me defendió al igual que el resto de la familia y pudieron controlarlo antes de que me dañara, lamentablemente me dañaron de la peor manera posible, me dejaron, si me dejaron días después del incidente Edward y yo fuimos a dar un paseo al bosque aledaño a la casa de mi padre Charlie y ahí fue que empezó mi pesadilla, me rompió el maldito corazón diciendo que no me quería, yo traté de replicar, pero cuando dijo que yo no era suficientemente buena para él no pude hacer o decir nada más, yo ya sabía eso, entonces me dejó sola en el bosque y desapareció. Lloré, corrí, me caí cientos de veces tratando de encontrarlo para suplicarle que no me dejara, pero fue inútil ya se había marchado. Los meses posteriores a este hecho fueron desastrosos estaba en un completo estado de zombi, casi no dormía, casi no comía, no quería hablar con nadie, sólo lloraba y sufría.

Al pasar los meses decidí que era tiempo de salir adelante, así que empecé a cultivar mi amistad con Jacob mi amigo de la Push, él me hacía sentir un poco mejor, el hueco en mi pecho no dolía tanto cuando estaba con él, la pasábamos realmente bien, con él descubrí mi afición a las motos y la velocidad, claro que lo que más me motivaba era la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, y aunque suene masoquista me encantaba esa sensación de subidón porque en esos momentos mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada y oía claramente la voz de Edward en mi mente enojado por mi actividad, como si me estuviera cuidando, ja y más ja, yo le importaba una mierda y yo aún pensando en él. Con el pasar de los meses mi situación no cambiaba mucho, seguía sufriendo por él cada día y sentía que me ahogaba en este pueblo que sólo hacía que lo recordara cada vez más.

Una tarde Jacob me confesó que él era un licántropo y esa fue mi maldita señal para alejarme de todo, se que me comporté como una maldita perra con Jake, pero simplemente no podía con más seres mitológicos en mi vida, además Jacob me quería más que como amiga y yo simplemente no podría corresponderle nunca, yo estaba vacía, no tenía corazón, éste se lo llevó mi vampiro. Así que tomé la decisión de marcharme a vivir con mi madre Renne que se encontraba en Phoenix, ahí terminé mi último año de secundaria. Ese año ocurrieron varios cambios en mí, el primero, decidí dejar el dolor a un lado y a preocuparme un poco más en mí, como estaba anémica por la poca ingesta de alimentos y la depresión, Renne me llevó al médico y tras varios exámenes y chequeos me recetaron vitaminas y creo que eso me ayudó a terminar de desarrollarme, ya que antes era delgada y casi plana, en cambio ahora era más bonita, mis pechos crecieron, mi cintura se acentuó, mi trasero también estaba más grande…uf…. En fin ahora era más bella y con eso mi baja autoestima subió enormemente. Cuando me aceptaron en Seattle University no dudé y me vine a estudiar acá. El primer año fue revelador para mi, descubrí que apenas entrar en el campus todos me miraban, pero ahora no me cohibiría como lo hacía en la prepa, ahora era más fuerte y estaba resuelta a ser más decidida y con mi nueva autoestima y nueva personalidad estaba dispuesta a arrasar con todo, y así fue como me convertí en lo que soy ahora, una mujer hermosa, la más popular en la universidad y con un amigovio estupendo. Ahora estoy a punto de entrar a mi segundo año de literatura y mi relación con Benjamín va a cumplir un año, es una relación buena él no me ama y yo no lo amo, pero igual estamos juntos, prácticamente vivimos juntos ya que casi todas las noches se queda conmigo, aún así todavía sigo siendo virgen, patético ¿no?, claro que eso no quita la diversión y con Benjamín la pasamos realmente genial, es un gran besador y nos corremos mano como desquiciados, hemos explorados nuestros cuerpos hasta el cansancio y los orgasmos son…. Wauuu y que decir del sexo oral eso es definitivamente el cielo, más cuando le agregas alcohol y drogas al cuerpo, no es que sea una borracha y una adicta sólo lo hacemos por diversión y la pasamos en grande. Benjamín estudia filosofía y además tiene una banda musical que toca todos los fines de semana en una disco de moda cerca del campus, él me enseñó a tocar guitarra y lo hago realmente bien, así que ahora también pertenezco a la banda, lo cual me hizo más popular aún, yo le enseñé a andar en moto, aunque a él no le gusta mucho que yo lo practique igual me deja ser, además así me gano unos billetes extras ya que todos los fines de semana antes de ir a la disco se realizan carreras clandestinas en moto y adivinen quien es la invicta ¡Yo! Ja nadie me ha podido ganar y las apuestas son cada vez más suculentas, por lo que me puedo dar mis buenos lujos.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años y esta es mi historia.

Benjamín, anda levántate

Amor deja….un ratito más

No pendejo, levántate ya, es tarde y tenemos que salir y no me digas amor

Mmmm, no me digas pendejo Swan

Pero si eres un pendejo, mira como me dejaste maricón, estoy toda llena de chupones y mañana empiezan las clases.

Jajajaja, cuando te han preocupado esas cosas jajajaja, además creo que también me dejaste bien marcado con tus uñas gatita

Grrrr, pero a ti no se te ven a simple vista y además te encanta que te marque como mío.

Mmmm, me conoces bien Swan, me encantan tus uñas en mi cuerpo.

Ya vamos, que los chicos deben estar esperando en la disco, hay que dejar todo listo para mañana, ya sabes que es la inauguración del año y además tengo una carrera que ganar

Isabella sabes que no me gusta que corras, aunque debo decirte que me encanta la ropita que usas para las carreras, especialmente esas de cuero que me ponen duro de sólo verte.

¿sólo con verme? Mmmm

Mmmm, y con ver como todos los malditos desgraciados te desean y babean por un poco de tu atención

Y eso te gusta

Joder Isabella, sabes que eso me pone más caliente aún, que todos te deseen y sólo yo tenga el privilegio de tenerte todas las noches

¿Sólo las noches?, porque mmmm acá abajo ya está caliente y húmedo

Santa mierda, ven acá gatita a dejarme más marcas, sabes que no me puedo resistir a ti.

Después de la caliente sesión de casi sexo, desayunamos y nos fuimos a la disco, todo debía quedar listo para la inauguración del nuevo año en la universidad, al llegar a la disco los chicos de la banda ya estaban practicando.

Ey tortolitos, se les enredaron las sábanas jajajaja. Ese era Anton, el baterista, me encantaba su buen humor, era tan parecido a….. Emmett, el hermano de Edward ¡ mierda y más mierda! ¿por qué diablos estoy pensando en ellos?.

Uyyy, y por lo visto se les pegaron también las lenguas jajajaja, te vez realmente más sexy con esos chupones, y tú, amigo cuantos rasguños nuevos te hizo la gatita jajajajaja

Ya cállate imbécil y no mires más de la cuenta a mi mujer, mira que este culo es sólo mío, dijo Benjamín agarrándome firmemente el culo

Joder bro, no hagas eso delante de nosotros mira que nos ponemos duros, ese era el caliente Marco, el bajista

Ya, ya, chicos empecemos a practicar, les digo para que se dejen de pendejadas

Benjamín al piano ahora y trae mi guitarra y el micrófono, sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Ya nena no te molestes, sabes que me calienta verte tan mandona, me dice susurrándome al oído y agarrándome el culo y mierda ya me estaba calentando nuevamente, este hombre definitivamente me ponía a full las hormonas.

Luego de tres horas ensayando, me despido de los chicos y agarro mi moto y me largo de ahí a toda velocidad hacia la pista que usaremos mañana para la carrera, doy unas cuantas vueltas para despejar la mente.

¿Qué estará haciendo Edward?, esa pregunta siempre rondaba mi cabeza, casi no me permitía pensar en él, pero cuando lo hacía era de una manera retorcida, era reconfortante darme cuenta de lo mucho que aún lo amaba, su recuerdo seguía fresco en mi memoria, su rostro jamás lo olvidaría, su aterciopelada voz, sus ojos dorados que me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y su cuerpo duro y pecaminoso mmmm, delicioso, ¡mierda! Cuántas veces voy a pasar por esto, me voy rápidamente al departamento y me meto a la ducha con agua fría, joder con sólo su recuerdo ya estaba húmeda, cuantas veces me voy a masturbar con su recuerdo, y pensar que nunca pasamos de besos y unos cuantos roces, ya que según él no quería hacerme daño porque era un vampiro con una fuerza extraordinaria y bla bla bla, maldito vampiro maricón, si supiera que mi cuerpo ahora lo goza otro hombre, un cuerpo que por miedo no se atrevió a tocar. Mmmm, Edward, mis dedos estaba ya perdidos en mi centro y con el pulgar acariciaba y pellizcaba mi clítoris mmmmm, ¿cómo se sentirían sus dedos finos, largos y fríos dentro de mi? Y su lengua acariciando todo mi cuerpo y mis pliegues Oh Edwarddddddd, ohhhhhhh, mierda este orgasmo fue fenomenal, al salir de la ducha Benjamín ya se encontraba cocinando

Mmmmm, que bien huele

Ok, ya está listo gatita ven a almorzar

Ok, esta lasaña está realmente deliciosa, tenía tanta hambre, gracias baby

De nada gatita, todo por ti y para ti

¿qué harás ahora nena?

Mmmm, voy a leer un rato y después a dormir hasta mañana, estoy realmente cansada ¿ y tú?

Absolutamente nada, igual quiero descansar

Ok.

Pero a la noche no te salvas mi caliente gatita, ya quiero dejarte nuevos chupones para que mañana todos sepan a quien le perteneces

No seas pendejo, todos saben que estamos juntos

Si, pero los nuevos no y esos son los más babosos

Jajaja, no me digas que estás celoso, sabes perfectamente que los sentimientos amorosos no entran en lo que tenemos

No es eso, es que simplemente la pasamos bien juntos y no quiero que esto termine aún, sólo es eso gatita

Menos mal, sabes que estoy impedida de amar nuevamente

Mmmm, si lo se, te oí en la ducha corazón jadeando por el pendejo ese que te rompió el corazón, además aún lo llamas en sueños, pendejo de mierda tremendo pedazo de mujer que se perdió ¿segura que no era maricón?

Jajaja, no, no lo era, sólo que él era demasiado bueno para mi

Ey, ey para, quién mierda dijo que no eres suficiente para un hombre, eres la mujer más increíblemente sexy, amorosa, buena amiga, hermosa y de buen corazón que he conocido jamás

Mmmmm, eso lo dices porque somos amigos y además nos fajamos

No, lo digo porque es así, eres increíble y cualquier hombre quisiera estar contigo

Si, pero no antes, antes yo no era así tú lo sabes bien

Si, recuerdo cuando te conocí en esas vacaciones en Forks, cuando estabas en estado zombi, cuando te vi la primera vez ¿sabes que pensé?

No, nunca me has dicho

La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, pero que tenía una pena enorme en el corazón que se reflejaba en esos ojitos chocolate que tienes

Nunca me lo habías dicho

No, en ese tiempo me enamoré como loco de ti, pero al ver que nunca me corresponderías, me conformé con sólo observarte de lejos, siempre pendiente de ti, sin que tú lo supieras

Cuando te vi al borde del risco dispuesta a saltar, me acerqué a ti y me presenté y te convencí de que no valía la pena que hicieras algo así ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que me acuerdo, dijiste que si yo saltaba tu también lo harías, y ni siquiera me conocías, no podía dejar que un desconocido hiciera una estupidez por mi falta de cordura.

Si, y en ese tiempo fuimos muy buenos amigos y nada más y realmente te conocí y descubrí que aparte de ser hermosa por fuera lo eras por dentro, lastimada y herida pero hermosa, cuando mis vacaciones terminaron no quería marcharme de tu lado, pero tuve que hacerlo y después de un año nos volvimos a encontrar

Sip, y el año pasado cuando nos vimos fue wauuu, yo estaba tan cambiada y tú eras el mismo de siempre, con la sonrisa a flor de piel y dispuesto como siempre a ayudarme

Sip, además ahora eras más hermosa y sexy y no demoré en reclamarte mía jajaja, sólo mía gatita hasta que te canses de mi

No sigamos con este tema por favor Benjamín, sabes que no me gusta el romanticismo y todas esas mierdas

Si, lo se perfectamente, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y aunque ya no te amo como lo hice tiempo atrás, si te quiero mucho y me encanta lo que tenemos

Opino lo mismo y si te cansas porque no puedo entregarme a ti, sólo me avisas y todo bien entre nosotros, sabes que no me molestaré si te buscas otra que te complazca mejor que yo

Isabella, sabes que me encanta estar contigo y no cambiaría lo que tenemos por penetrar a alguna zorra cualquiera, prefiero estar contigo mi virgen caliente

Jajaja esa es nueva virgen caliente

Pendejo, te quiero mucho

Ey a quien llamas pendejo soy dos años mayor que tú

Jajaja, pero definitivamente yo soy más madura

Mmmm, eso es verdad.

ya vamos a descansar, mañana es un largo día y aún nos falta el ejercicio nocturno


	2. Chapter 2

CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ

SUMARY

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO II

EDWARD POV

Mierda casi tres años sin saber de mi Bella, este dolor no pasará jamás, siempre la amaré y ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un imbécil en dejarla, era por su bien lo se, pero simplemente ya no puedo vivir más sin ella ¡maldición! La extraño cada día más, todos tenían razón al decir que estaba equivocado al dejarla, pero ella merecía tener una vida feliz y plena como la humana que es y yo simplemente era demasiado egoísta por quererla sólo para mi, alejándola de su humanidad, pero siento nuevamente ese egoísmo que me corroe mis secas venas, la quiero devuelta en mi vida, la quiero nuevamente sólo para mí y si me perdona alguna vez y me pide nuevamente que la trasforme lo haré, juro que lo haré ya no soporto más esta horrible soledad ¿cómo estará mi dulce e inocente Bella? ¿aún me querrá? ¿tendrá a alguien en su vida?, por supuesto que si idiota ella es demasiado hermosa y buena para no tener a alguien a su lado, pero está decidido volveré a buscarla y la reconquistaré y lucharé contra quien sea para tenerla de nuevo a mi lado y por que me queda de alma, si es que la tengo juro que ella volverá a ser mía, ahora ya no tengo miedo, ahora no temo hacerle daño, la amo demasiado y quiero hacerla mi mujer como ella tantas veces me pidió y yo nunca por miedo a lastimarla lo hice, pero ahora nada te salvará Bella Swan te voy a conquistar y serás mía en cuerpo y alma.

- Edward, es cierto lo que acabo de ver

- Hola Alice, si vuelvo al país, ya no aguanto más sin mi Bella

- Siiiiiiiii, yo sabía, yo sabía que no podías ser tan cabezota, deja todo en mis manos, yo averiguaré donde se encuentra, ya verás, todo va a salir bien

- Mmmm, Alice la has visto en tus visiones

- No, la última vez que la vi fue cuando casi salta del acantilado ¿recuerdas?

- Si, sabes que recuerdo y ese recuerdo de ella me quema el alma

- Espero que así sea, porque realmente eres un IDIOTA por dejarla y alejarnos de ella

- Si, lo se, perdón

- Si, tienes mucho que pedir perdón por acá, la familia ya no es lo mismo sin Bella, todos la extrañamos demasiado, hasta Rosalie, aunque ella no lo admita, se que es así y que decir de Emmett, simplemente ya no es el mismo, nadie lo es, todos sufrimos.

- Lo se, pero eso va a cambiar, voy con todo Alice, la voy a conquistar, ella será eternamente mía ¿lo puedes ver?

- Mmmm, la verdad es que no, sabes que todo depende de Bella, de si ella es capaz de perdonarte y perdonarnos a todos. Al fin y al cabo todos la abandonamos sin mayores explicaciones, espero que aún sea tiempo y que ella de verdad te perdone, yo se cuanto sufres

- Alice, ahora voy a colgar, debo arreglar todo para regresar lo antes posible, ya no aguanto un segundo más sin ver a Bella.

- Ok, no vemos pronto, ya verás que todo va a resultar, es imposible que ella te haya olvidado, te amaba tanto, no puede haberse olvidado de ese amor que se tenían Edward

- Vale, hasta pronto.

Al cortar la comunicación me dirijo rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto a buscar un vuelo de regreso. Al llegar no tuve mucha suerte un avión salía en un par de días hasta Alaska donde se encontraba actualmente viviendo mi familia, yo me encontraba en Italia, desde que dejé a Bella me vine a sufrir solo acá, no soportaba las acusaciones mentales de mi familia, los reproches por haber tomado esta decisión, pero es que ellos simplemente tenían razón, me había comportado con un idiota al pensar que podía vivir eternamente sin mi amor, porque ella era todo para mi, era mi luz, sin ella mi mundo era sólo oscuridad y dolor, ya no podía ver sin la luz que proyectaba su ser. Estuve todo este tiempo encerrado tirado en el piso retorciéndome de dolor, en mi infinita miseria, pero ahora podía ver la esperanza nuevamente. Cuando la dejé pensé que moriría, cuando la escuché llamarme y buscarme en el bosque estuve a punto de flaquear y regresar y pedirle que me perdonara, que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, que la amaba más que a nada en la vida, pero en ese tiempo mi resolución era firme, debía dejarla ser feliz, que equivocado estaba, sin ella no hay vida, no hay nada.

Al llegar a Alaska mi familia me esperaba ansiosa, Esme fue la primera en abrazarme.

- Hijo, por fin has vuelto, no sabes la falta que me has hecho, no vuelvas a irte nuevamente de nuestro lado

- Si mamá, lo siento, yo también los he extrañado mucho

- Hijo, Carlisle me abrazó y sonrió

- Padre

Uno a uno mis hermanos me saludaron y abrazaron, todos estaban felices y parece me habían perdonado, a excepción de…..¿Rosalie?. su mente gritaba improperios dirigidos a mi ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- ¿Qué diablos pasa Rose?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa imbécil?, vuelves después de todo este tiempo y crees es muy fácil para nosotros perdonarte lo que le hiciste a tu tonta humana

- Rose, a ti nunca te agradó Bella, es más la odiabas…no entiendo….

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos, claro que no me agradaba, pero con el tiempo la aprendí a apreciar, esa chiquilla tiene más coraje que tú, que todos nosotros, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo para estar contigo y con nosotros y le dimos la espalda, nos acobardamos, especialmente tú, tú no la mereces, ella es demasiado buena y valiente para ti.

Todos mirábamos boquiabiertos a Rose, la verdad es que nunca pensé que mi Bella hallaría en Rose una aliada y defensora, eso era simplemente alucinante, ver como Bella había calado cada una de nuestras vidas, ahora me daba cuenta que ella era la luz de toda mi familia, no solamente mía y yo había alejado esa luz.

- Alice que has averiguado sobre Bella

- Bueno como no tengo más visiones de ella, busqué en los registros académicos de Forks y descubrí que ella terminó la prepa en Phoenix donde vive su madre, así que Rose viajó hasta allá haciéndose pasar por una antigua amiga de Forks y Renne amablemente le dijo que ella se encontraba en Seattle estudiando, así que viajé personalmente a Seattle y en la universidad descubrí que pronto va a empezar su segundo año de literatura, le va bastante bien

- Alice qué más averiguaste, ¿por qué bloqueas tu mente?

- Edward, si se más sobre Bella, no la he visto personalmente, pero si tengo más información, pero creo pertinente que lo veamos por nosotros mismos, no es algo malo, sólo…..diferente

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada Edward, ya pronto lo verás, a todo esto estamos todos inscritos en la universidad donde acude Bella, estamos todos en segundo año Edward, literatura obviamente, Jasper filosofía, Rose psicología, Emmett medicina y yo literatura también.

- Ok, ¿cuándo empiezan las clases?

- En dos días, así que familia manos a la obra, tenemos que irnos mañana para empezar con el plan "recuperar a Bella"

Nos trasladamos a Seattle al día siguiente, el domingo en la noche ya estábamos acomodados y yo no podía esperar a ver a mi Bella, en unas cuantas horas la vería después de casi tres años, por fin la vería. Salí a cazar ya que la ansiedad me estaba volviendo loco, además no tenía que olvidar como la sangre de Bella canta para mi y después de tanto tiempo sin olerla podría ser un grave problema. Como ansiaba tenerla otra vez en mis brazos suspirando por mi, sólo por mi, su suave piel caliente recorriendo mi pecho frío y duro como el mármol, su boca degustando la mía con su suave esencia a fresas, el dulce aroma de su excitación, si, podía oler su excitación y ella realmente no sabía lo que eso provocaba en mi, siempre tenía que huir de su lado porque me podía duro y no quería que ella me viera así, así que corría velozmente hacia el bosque para poder descargarme pensando en ella, porque consumar el acto podría significar la muerte de ella, yo soy demasiado fuerte y ella infinitamente frágil y no podía permitirme hacerle el más mínimo daño, pero ahora estaba seguro que podía hacerla mía ya no habían dudas oh, Bella sólo tu recuerdo me excita, el recordarte me pone duro amor, si supieras las veces que me he auto complacido con tu recuerdo.

Al llegar a casa me entero que la mayoría de los estudiantes no asistirían a clases ya que por la noche se inauguraba el año estudiantil, Alice aseguró que Bella tampoco asistiría a clases así que qué sentido había en ir, tendríamos que esperar a la noche ya que allí se encontraría mi amor. La noche llegó y partimos hacia la dirección que nos indicaron, ya que la inauguración empezaba con una carrera clandestina de motos o algo así, no presté mayor atención, nunca me han llamado la atención ese tipo de actividades, nada de eso me sorprendía, ya que como vampiro mi velocidad era mucho mayor que cualquier otra persona, animal o vehículos, pero Alice presionó para que fuéramos indicando que Bella estaría allí, me pareció raro, ya que ella nunca demostró interés por esas cosas, pero en fin, Alice nunca se equivocaba, lo que me extrañaba era que la duende estaba bloqueando firmemente su mente, algo pasaba, no quería que me enterara, pero no la quise presionar, pronto vería a Bella, eso es lo único que me importa. Al llegar a la pista donde ocurriría la carrera notamos enseguida con mis hermanos que estaba prácticamente lleno, los humanos estaban por todos lados bebiendo, fumando, drogándose, el ambiente era bastante animoso para ellos. Un grupo de humanos estaban a cargo de recibir las apuestas, por lo visto serían 5 corredores, pero había uno favorito, ya que la mayoría de las apuestas eran a favor de ese motociclista. Aún no lográbamos divisar a Bella entre la multitud y Alice estaba totalmente hermética con sus pensamientos, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por la situación, entonces Jasper lanzó una oleada de tranquilidad y paz hacia mi, cosa que agradecí. Estaba mirando hacia todos lados buscando entre la muchedumbre a la dueña de mi muerto corazón cuando anunciaron que empezaría la carrera, después de ésta la fiesta se celebraría en una discotheque de moda cerca del campus de la universidad.

La carrera ya iba a empezar, los cinco competidores salieron a la pista improvisada con sus cascos puestos y manejando sus motos. Emmett estaba bastante divertido al comprobar que uno de los competidores era una chica, que según a su juicio se veía bastante sexy, yo por mi parte seguía buscando entre la gente a Bella.

- Auch, Rose, ¿por qué me golpeas?

- Ja, como si no te conociera Emmett, estás viendo a esa humana con cara de lujuria, ¿cómo te atreves?

- Bebé, sólo me llama la atención porque no todos los días ves a una chica humana en una competencia de motos, además es tan pequeña comparada a los oponentes que me da pena, la van a hacer puré, Rose es sólo eso, bebé

- Imbécil, como si no te conociera, estás como el imbécil de Edward mirando humanas.

Alice me dijo que mejor me concentrara en la carrera y decidí hacerle caso, Bella no estaba por ninguna parte, no se veía y no sentía su esencia, al mirar hacia la pista comprobé lo que había dicho Emmett, la chica que competiría se veía demasiado pequeña en comparación con los otros competidores, ¡humanos!

L a carrera comenzó, Emmett y Jasper estaban concentrados mirando, Alice estaba un poco rara mmmmm, definitivamente algo raro pasaba para que la enana estuviera tan misteriosa.

La carrera dio comienzo y lo divertido es que con Emmett estábamos equivocados con respecto a la humana que competía, ya que apenas la carrera empezó tomó la delantera raudamente, dejando atrás a los humanos, manejaba con gracia y poder, se veía realmente bien esa muchacha, aunque llevara casco, mmm, no se, era extraño mirarla, era una extraña para mi, pero no se….había algo, cuando las motos dieron la primera vuelta y pasaron por donde estábamos nosotros recibí de golpe la esencia de Bella y me envaré al igual que mis hermanos, y ahí me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella…..ella…..no podía ser….Bella era esa muchacha en la …..pista.

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos no llegaban, ni yo podía pensar claramente, estábamos como en estado de shock, seguíamos mirando atentamente la carrera sin poder creer que fuera mi Bella la que estuviera realizando semejante actividad. Perdido con mi vista en la carrera se empezaron a escuchar los vítores de los humanos gritando SWAN, SWAN, SWAN. Al cabo de cinco tortuosas vueltas Bella ganó por amplio margen, nos fuimos acercando para estar más cerca de ella sin que nos viera aún, cuando ella detuvo completamente su moto se dispuso a bajarse y wuauuu sorpresa y más sorpresa. Veía como si ella fuera en cámara lenta, ella simplemente se veía increíblemente sexy montada en la moto, cuando se bajó se quitó el casco y DIOS, si era ella, y estaba endemoniadamente hermosa, más que antes, ahora estaba más mujer, recorrí sin pudor sus curvas, estaba más desarrollada, su cuerpo era más hermoso y sensual, sus pechos más grandes, igual su trasero, cintura más estrecha, amplias caderas, su piel estaba tal como la recordaba, pálida, casi translúcida, sus ojos jodidamente tan hermosos como siempre, llevaba el cabello anudado en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuello de cisne y su aroma como siempre abrumador y delicioso, ella por supuesto no nos había visto, pero nosotros seguíamos mirándola fijamente sin saber qué hacer en este momento, ella estaba interactuando con los humanos que estaban a cargo de la apuesta, por lo visto no era la primera vez que corría, por lo que decían los humanos ella era invicta desde hace 8 meses, desde que ella empezó a correr, no podía ser, mi Bella había cambiado, ahora era osada y más sensual. Su ropa era …carajo qué mierda de ropa estaba usando, ella no podía vestirse así, ella era dulce e inocente, no podía andar así. Pantalón de cuero negro ajustado y bajo la cadera, apenas le tapaba el trasero, chaqueta igualmente de cuero, pero de un color rojo, botas negras largas por encima del pantalón y con un taco impresionantemente alto y fino, su maquillaje era otra cosa que me abrumaba, ella estaba maquillada, antes no lo hacía, nunca lo necesitó, ella era hermosa naturalmente, pero ahora llevaba sombra negra en los ojos, además de tenerlos delineados y las pestañas con máscara, todo en negro, sus labios de un rojo brillante, este maquillaje contrastaba con su piel que era tan pálida y con …..¿profundas ojeras?, ella tenía ojeras, casi tan pronunciadas como las nuestras. Además llevaba base de maquillaje en la cara y por lo que veía también en su cuello.

Los chicos estaban igualmente en estado catatónico viéndola

- SANTA MIERDA esa es Bella, no lo puedo creer, ella está…..¿sexy?, ese era Emmett

- Oh Dios mio, ella, ella Ohhhhh, Rosalie no salía de su asombro

- Jasper por otro lado miraba a Bella con ¿apreciación? ¿Él apreciaba como se veía Bella?

- Alice estaba realmente entre contenta y consternada

Y yo, bueno yo estaba jodidamente caliente viéndola, era cierto que yo amaba como ella era, pero ahora viéndola así tan, tan mujer, no se, estaba terriblemente excitado y duro. Un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos me abordaron, ella era mi amor, siempre lo sería, no importa lo cambiada que estuviera, siempre sería mi Bella ¿cierto?.

BELLA POV.

Ja, ganar esta carrera fue fácil, jodidamente fácil, aún así fue excitante ganarle a los cuatro imbéciles arrogantes que habían osado retarme y las ganancias serían enormes, ya que había uno de los corredores que era bastante popular, era un tipo de otra universidad y él había sido el que llegó en segundo lugar.

Después de las felicitaciones y de la entrega del dinero me pasaron el micrófono y anuncié que había que dirigirse a la discotheque para iniciar la celebración, así que todos empezaron de dirigirse hacia la disco en sus respectivos vehículos. El tipo de la otra universidad me llamó.

- Ey Swan, me llamo Ethan, se presentó dándome la mano

- Ey, ya me lo habías dicho, dije rodando mis ojos

- Ehhh, si, la verdad es que me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo

- Jajaja, no lo creo, dije burlándome, se veía tan patético el pobre tipo

- Mmmm ¿por qué no?

- Estoy ocupada

- Ah, tienes novio

- No precisamente, pero igual estoy ocupada

- Yo podría ofrecerte noviazgo, me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi

- Ja, no eres el primero corazón, pero de nada te servirá, además no creo en el sentimentalismo y mucho menos en los noviazgos, que asco esa palabra puaj., nos vemos by.

Me fui directamente hacia mi moto, estaba con la hora justa para llegar a la disco, los chicos me estaban esperando, además tenía que tocar. A los pocos minutos entraba en el recinto abarrotado de estudiantes, al llegar a la pista divisé a Benjamín en el escenario tocando supermassive Black hole de muse, la canción recién había empezado, el público estaba encendido y la pista llena de bailarines calientes envueltos por la suave, ronca y sensual voz de Benjamín, me fui acercando lentamente a la pista clavando mi mirada en Benjamín, él al verme me dedicó una sonrisa y yo me empecé a contornear lentamente mientras seguía avanzando sin dejar de mirarlo, me saqué lentamente la chaqueta y la arrojé a la mismísima mierda quedando con mi provocador corsé negro con detalles en rojo que me quedaba estupendo y resaltaba aún más mis pechos, me detuve unos dos metros antes de llegar al borde del escenario y comencé a bailar sensualmente recorriendo mi cuerpo con mis manos, Benjamín me miraba atentamente, sus ojos demostraban lujuria pura, así que decidí que lo volvería loco en este mismo instante, me agaché al estilo Betty Boop y al levantarme lo miré descaradamente mordiendo mi labio inferior, de pronto se escuchó el sonido del micrófono caer estrepitosamente en el suelo y Benjamín salto del escenario dejando la canción a la mitad, se acercó pausadamente con movimientos felinos acechándome, su respiración errática y lamiendo sensualmente sus labios, al llegar frente a mi me tomó rudamente con una mano la nuca y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas luchaban por controlar al otro, un beso rudo y carajo que bien se sentía, parecíamos que nos comíamos al otro, con la otra mano agarró fuertemente mi cadera y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, podía sentir su miembro excitado restregándose descaradamente contra mi cuerpo, en un movimiento casi imperceptible me soltó la coleta dejando mi larga cabellera suelta, bajó la mano de mi cabeza y agarrándome del culo me alzó y yo abracé su cadera con mis piernas a su alrededor, la escena era simplemente caliente, muy caliente, que estuviera lleno de gente no nos importaba, total todos sabían lo jodidamente calientes que éramos y que nos fajábamos en cualquier lugar cuando nos bajaba la calentura. No se en que momento fue que fuimos a parar al baño de mujeres, aún estábamos enroscados y nos besábamos con hambre, en el baño estaba el grupo de zorras que siempre espantaba, nos echaban miraditas poco disimuladas

- ¡Carajo, fuera zorras! Les grité y las muy cobardes salieron corriendo, nadie se enfrentaba a mi

- Joder gatita mira como me tienes ¿ganaste?

- Como si no supieras, siempre gano semental

- Mmmmm, gemía mi hombre succionado salvajemente mi cuello y frotando su miembro en mi centro. Estaba tan húmeda y caliente que me faltaba poco para correrme

- Me encanta tu ropa, pero más me encanta verte sin ella

- Y ¿qué esperas? Baby

- Grrrr me vuelves loco gatita. Me subió con rudeza al borde del mueble de los lavamanos y me bajó los pantalones dejándome en mi minúscula tanga y lamiendo y mordisqueando mi centro

- Vente para mi gatita, córrete en mi boca nena

- Oh baby, así, más dame más gritaba totalmente fuera de este mundo, oh Ben….ja…mín ahhhhhhhh, me corrí entre espasmos violentos

- Oh gatita sabes tan rico, me encantas oh mi Isabella, mía sólo mía

- mi turno baby, déjame darte lo que tanto te gusta. Y así intercambiamos lugares y lamí la cabeza de su miembro erecto para después tragarlo con mi boca

- Oh gatita me encanta ver tu boca alrededor de mi polla ohhhh, así nena, así. Arrastraba lentamente mis dientes por toda su longitud, eso lo volvía loco de placer

- ¡carajo nena! Me vuelves loco me voy a correr….

- Córrete baby anda lléname la boca amor. Se corrió en mi boca y mmmm era delicioso, me tragué todo su semen

- Mierda nena me enloqueces, nos besamos y acomodamos nuestras ropas y salimos al bar a buscar unos tragos.

Llegamos a la barra del bar y pedimos una botella de tequila, mi favorita y empezamos a tomar mientras reíamos y nos rozábamos el cuerpo, en eso llegan los chicos de la banda reclamándome por tener tan loco a Benjamín que dejó botado el escenario para irse a fajar conmigo, pero no estaban realmente molestos ya que no era la primera vez que Benjamín dejaba el escenario para satisfacerme teniendo que terminar tocando la canción sin cantante.

Mientras seguíamos tomando y compartiendo el Dj ponía música mientras esperábamos el turno de nosotros de salir al escenario. El Dj pone la canción since i dont have you de guns n roses, ya que sabe que me encanta, además quería que cantara una canción de Avril Lavigne, maldito me estaba sobornando. Agarro la mano de Benjamín y nos dirigimos a la pista a bailar esa sensual y triste canción, nuestros cuerpos pegados, sudados, excitados empezaron los movimientos calientes, más que roces era prácticamente tener sexo con ropa y mierda que los estábamos disfrutando, Benjamín acariciaba mi culo descaradamente y yo recorría su pecho bajando por su musculoso abdomen y llegando finalmente a su entrepierna que ya estaba dura, lo empiezo a acariciar y él gemía como loco, me gira y mi espalda queda pegada a su pecho, empiezo a restregar mi culo en su dureza al ritmo de la canción y él me acaricia los pechos, el vientre, las caderas y finalmente llega a mi centro y mierda ya me faltaba poco para correrme y por los jadeos de Benjamín supe que él estaba en la misma condición, me vuelve a girar y nuestros pechos estaban nuevamente pegados, enrosco mis piernas en su cadera y nuestros sexos empiezan el vaivén lento pero excitante alcanzando así el orgasmo. Seguimos bailando un rato más, Benjamín ya tenía que irse al escenario, pero yo quería beber un poco más, ya que hoy era mi noche, oh si mi gran noche en el escenario, Benjamín dijo que fuera a relajarme un rato más, ellos empezarían sin mi, así que lo volví a besar y me dirigí a la barra por una botella de tequila y quizás un par de porros, estaba nerviosa y la hierba me relajaba enormemente, así que ahí me encontraba fumando y bebiendo mientras miraba a los chicos tocar, Benjamín me miraba intensamente mientras cantaba y tocaba la guitarra reemplazándome con ésta hasta que fuera mi turno, estaba por prender el segundo porro cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, otra vez, no podía ser, eran ellos, los malditos Cullen estaban parados frente a mi, mirándome detenidamente, no, no podía ser, seguramente se trataba de otra alucinación como las que sufría cuando aún vivía en Forks y el maldito Cullen me abandonó.

Hola chicas, espero les guste la historia, soy nuevita, así que no sean tan duras

Dejen sus review

Saludos Sandra.


	3. Chapter 3

CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ

Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente, les pertenecen a S M, la historia es completamente mía.

Muchas gracias chicas por los reviews que he recibido

SUMARY

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO III

BELLA POV

- Mierda, mascullé, no puede ser otra vez las malditas visiones, Isabella concéntrate los malditos Cullen no se encuentran de verdad aquí, seguía divagando cuando escuché decir

- Be..Bella, que dices, no somos alucinaciones, estamos acá y queremos hablar contigo, esa era la que fue mi mejor amiga Alice. Volví a mirar al frente y ahí seguían todos mirándome, diablos eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba, estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y, y él, Edward, mierda él estaba atrás de los otros y me miraba con cautela y ¿dolor y desilusión?, mierda por qué esa maldita mirada, no importa, ellos no me importan, desvié mi mirada, mi corazón latía a mil y empecé a sudar frío, estaba más que nerviosa, pero qué carajo querían, ellos me abandonaron como un juguete estropeado, los odio, los odio con toda mi alma, porque diablos regresaban, no los quería ver, tenía que salir de allí ahora, hice el intento de pararme para largarme, pero las manos de Alice me detuvieron, al sentir el frío contacto que antes amaba tanto despertó mi ira y me solté furiosa, no iba a permitir que se acercaran a mi otra vez.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes Alice?, suéltame maldita sea, aléjense de mi malditos y mil veces malditos Cullen

- Bella por favor tenemos que conversar, por favor escúchanos

- ¡mi nombre es ISABELLA! La pendejita esa que nombras murió, no existe escucharon bien y no tenemos nada que conversar

- Be..Isabella por favor, esta vez era Jasper el que intentaba entablar conversación, Isabella por favor cálmate sólo queremos saber cómo estás, cómo te ha ido y…

- ¿Qué cómo estoy?, carajo estaba bastante bien hasta que decidieron aparecer, ahora déjenme sola, dije entre dientes y con la mirada llena de ira, ya me estaba yendo, cuando sentí el toque y su aroma tan peculiar lleno mis fosas nasales, era Edward el que me estaba tocando y maldita sea esa corriente eléctrica recorrió completamente mi cuerpo, hace años que no la sentía, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar otra vez lo mismo

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!, no vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mi nunca, nunca más, los odio, los odio, especialmente a ti maldita la hora en que decidieron venir a recoger al supuesto juguetito roto que dejaron botado años atrás

- Bella, no digas eso, las cosas no son así, por eso queremos hablar contigo, yo….yo quiero explicarte como fueron las cosas realmente y mis verdaderas razones para actuar como lo hice.

- Ja, carajo Edward aún crees que soy la estúpida niñita humana de la que te burlaste, pues deja decirte que esa estúpida ya no existe, esta que vez aquí es otra, soy feliz, muy feliz con la vida que llevo, así que si querían ver si estaba bien, misión cumplida, ahora lárguense y sigan con sus malditas y retorcidas distracciones, no los necesito para nada, no me hacen una jodida falta y no los quiero cerca de mí nunca más.

- Bella no te vayas por favor

- ¡QUÉ MALDITA PARTE DE QUE NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA NO ENTIENDEN, MALDITA SEA PÚDRETE EDWARD CULLEN PÚDRANSE TODOS. Les dije alzando mi dedo medio hacia ellos y alejándome de su lado, no se cómo me aguanté las ganas de ponerme a llorar como una loca, diablos la impresión fue demasiado fuerte, lo volví a ver después de tanto tiempo y maldición él estaba más hermoso que nunca, tenía unas ganas locas de volver y arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedar sin aire, no, no, no, esa mujer ya no existe acá Isabella, esa que se moría por uno de sus besos ya no existe. Seguía caminando, pero en realidad no veía nada, no sentía nada, sólo escuchaba mi alocado corazón latir furiosamente, no se cómo diablos llegué al borde del escenario, Benjamín seguía cantando, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde sabían seguían los Cullen y su ceño se arrugó y volvió a mirarme, agarré fuertemente la botella que tenía en la mano y bebí el tequila de un solo trago hasta que la garganta me ardió, traté de recomponerme, respiré ruidosamente varias veces y traté de olvidar que ellos estaban cerca y me concentré en Benjamín y que ahora tenía que subir al escenario. Bueno Isabella Swan ahora a ser la maldita perra que eres gracias a ellos y desata la locura en el escenario, que sepan que no me intimidan, no, nunca más, ahora soy fuerte, lo acabo de demostrar soy una jodida sobreviviente.

EDWARD POV

Escuché atentamente la conversación que tuvo Bella con el tipo de la carrera, la estaba invitando a salir y ella lo rechazó fríamente, después de eso nos fuimos a la discotheque donde irían todos los humanos, donde iría mi Bella. Llegamos antes de que ella llegara y nos ubicamos en el segundo piso un poco escondidos, no sabíamos aún cómo enfrentarnos a Bella, había una banda tocando en el escenario, Emmett estaba emocionado, según decía la banda era fenomenal, estaban tocando el tipo de música que a él le gusta, el resto de nosotros no le prestábamos mucha atención, aún estábamos medio shockeados por ver nuevamente a Bella y tan cambiada, inspiro y siento su aroma, ella ha llegado, su dulce y embriagante aroma arde mi garganta como no lo hacía tanto tiempo, dirijo rápidamente mi curiosa mirada hacia ella, miraba de manera curiosa hacia el escenario, se saca la chaqueta y oh por dios llevaba puesto un corsé, un maldito corsé todo sexy y ajustadísimo resaltando aún más sus bellas curvas, demonios sus pechos parecían que se iban a salir en cualquier momento. Ella empieza a caminar lenta y sensualmente hacia la pista, hace un movimiento que me es desconocido pero diablos fue tan sensual que sentía mi erección creciendo nuevamente, justo en ese momento el tipo que cantaba en el escenario soltó fuertemente el micrófono y saltó hacia abajo del escenario y no, no, no puede ser, se estaba acercando a Bella, al fijarme mejor a ese hombre lo conocía, carajo era el humano de la visión de Alice, el que salvó a Bella de arrojarse por el acantilado, o sea siguen siendo amigos, claro el tipo la salvó obvio que son amigos, el mundo se me vino abajo inmediatamente el tipo no era su amigo, era su pareja, se empezaron a besar a fajarse en medio de la pista de baile y nadie se admiraba, me quería morir, era obvio que no podía esperar que ella estuviera sola y esperándome cuando la dejé de esa manera tan cruel, pero demonios dolía, dolía mucho, Bella y el tipo estaban dando un espectáculo casi pornográfico y luego se fueron de la pista, mi furia era enorme, quería matar literalmente a ese hombre que estaba disfrutando a mi mujer, ella era mía, él no tenía ningún derecho de ponerle sus sucias manos encima, ella, ella era mi amor, no podía hacerme esto, simplemente no podía, la ira bullía en mi pecho y no pude evitar dejar salir un gruñido de odio, rabia, celos, no iba a permitir que ese hombre la siguiera tocando, iba a sacar a mi Bella de sus brazos, pero mis malditos hermanos se interpusieron, no me dejaban ir con Bella, acaso no se daban cuenta en lo que ella estaba.

- Edward cálmate, así no puede verte, este no es el mejor momento para que Bella nos vea

- Qué mierda dices Jasper, no puedo dejarla con ese tipo, viste la lujuria en los ojos de ese hombre, se la quiere follar, a mi Bella

- Y qué pretendías que ella iba a estar llorando aún por ti, jodido egocéntrico gritaba Rosalie, ella se ve feliz y me alegro de que siguiera adelante y te superara, lo que le hiciste fue horrible y ella casi se suicida por nuestra culpa, además el tipo ese si se la merece, él la salvó al borde del acantilado, además está súper sexy para ser humano, hacen la pareja perfecta

- Cállate maldita perra, ella es mía y me tiene que escuchar, me tiene que perdonar.

Fue una discusión tremenda, pero acaté las opiniones de mis hermanos, la verdad es que tenían razón en todo, no me podía presentar así ante Bella, estaba completamente fuera de mi, además ya me llegaban los sonidos que ellos estaban haciendo en el baño, mierda, me concentré en el humano llamado Benjamín y pude ver a través de su mente claramente a Bella y lo que estaban haciendo, carajo estaban fajándose y haciendo sexo oral, mierda mi Bella ya era una mujer y los beneficios de eso se los estaba llevando ese humano que odiaba con todo mi maldito ser, quería llorar, quería matar, quería destruir todo y destruirme a mi mismo porque mi Bella ya no era mía, la había perdido por completo, ya no tenía ganas de luchar más, la dejaría seguir nuevamente con su vida y ella no sabría jamás que yo regresé a buscarla para decirle que siempre la he amado, cumpliría de una vez por todas mi maldita promesa de dejarla en paz de una vez por todas.

- Me largo ahora mismo y ahora si que no regresaré jamás, les informé a mis hermanos

- No Edward no te precipites las cosas no son como parecen dijo Alice

- Qué no son como parecen, Bella está a punto de follar con ese tipo en un puto baño de discotheque, dime qué sabes, por qué tienes tu mente bloqueada

POV ALICE

Mierda, mierda, Bella estaba tan cambiada, yo había tenido una pequeña visión de ella, pero había sido tan corta e imperfecta que nunca me imaginé qué tanto había cambiado, sólo la había visto en la carrera de motos y se veía tan hermosa que quería que Edward la viera así tan linda y atrevida, pero casi me muero de la impresión cuando la vi llegar a la disco y después de su numerito en la pista de baile con ese tipo, ahora estaban en el baño y con nuestro sentido de la audición podíamos escuchar lo que estaban haciendo, verdaderamente Bella se estaba comportando como una verdadera humana como quería Edward, pero no dejaba de darme pena mi pobre hermano, Bella era su todo pero parece que ella ya lo había superado, pero esperen una visión me estaba llegando, bloquee mi mente para Edward hasta saber de que se trataba esta visión de Bella. Dios en la escena se veía Bella y su novio Benjamín y estaban conversando en la cama de su apartamento.

- Isabella yo no se como decirte esto, me es tan difícil, pero la verdad es que te amo y quiero que seas mi novia, ya lo dije

- ¡Qué!, no, no puedes hacerme esto Benjamín, sabes que no puedo amarte, que no puedo amar a nadie, mi corazón está destrozado y nunca pero nunca va a funcionar otra vez, esto no era el acuerdo que teníamos, maldición Benjamín, te juro que te quiero pero como amigo

- ¿amigos? Isabella amigos, carajo yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi y ya no aguanto fingir que sólo somos amigos que nos damos unos cuantos fajes y nada más

- No me hagas esto por favor, no puedo entregarte algo que está roto, yo estoy rota pensé que lo sabías, que lo comprendías

- Maldición Isabella por qué carajo lo sigues amando, maldito Cullen, no te atrevas a negarlo lo amas tanto que aún lloras y sueñas con él por las noches, por eso no eres capaz de entregarte por completo

- Siempre supe que un día me reclamarías por no poder coger contigo y si mi maldita virginidad te molesta tanto puedes buscar otra mujer completa y que te de todo lo que yo no puedo, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te amo, pero no como hombre

Carajo, sólo fajan, ella aún ama a Edward y no se le ha entregado ¡qué felicidad!

- Me largo ahora mismo y ahora si que no regresaré jamás, informó Edward

- No Edward no te precipites las cosas no son como parecen dije

- Qué no son como parecen, Bella está a punto de follar con ese tipo en un puto baño de discotheque, dime qué sabes, por qué tienes tu mente bloqueada me reclamó Edward así que desbloquee mi mente y le mostré mi pequeña visión y una sonrisa bailaba en su cara

- Eso cambia nuevamente las cosas, si ella aún me ama el plan sigue en pie, la voy a reconquistar, ella será mía, sólo mía.

EDWARD POV

Después de que Alice me mostró la visión que tuvo de Bella mi ánimo volvió a cambiar, ella me ama, aunque me duele bastante que sus otras actividades sexuales las practique con ese humano, pero no puedo ser tan hipócrita porque la dejé justamente para que llevara una vida humana, pero al diablo con querer hacer el bien, ella es mía y lo va a ser por toda la eternidad si ella me perdona y me acepta otra vez en su vida.

Ya había salido del puto baño y estaba en el bar, wuau, la nueva Bella ahora bebe, ahí estaba bebe que bebe tequila y cada vez se veía más y más sexy, después se fue a la pista de baile con su "amiguito" (nótese el sarcasmo) y maldición se estaban fajando otra vez en plena pista de baile, carajo yo debería ser el maldito que recorre sus curvas de esa manera, mierda, mierda, mierda, es que acaso no se cansan de manosearse, minutos después el tipo se fue hacia el escenario y Bella siguió tomando en el bar, casi me da un infarto si se pudiera en mi condición cuando la vi prender y fumarse un porro mientras seguía bebiendo tequila, Emmett no dejaba de pensar que Bella estaba tan genial y que si no estuviera casado y enamorado de Rose Bella sería su mujer ideal, mierda lo único que faltaba ahora Bella deslumbrada tanto a los malditos humanos como a los vampiros, genial. Cuando estaba a punto de prender el segundo poro no aguanté más y junto a mis hermanos decidimos que era hora de enfrentarla, lo que nunca esperamos fue su reacción, carajo Bella estaba más cambiada de lo que quería admitir, nos quería matar con su mirada y sus palabras que aunque eran ciertas fueron muy hirientes, todos estábamos atónitos con la nueva personalidad de mi ángel, nos mandó a la mismísima mierda, cuando la toqué fue el mismísimo cielo, su piel estaba tal como la recordaba, suave y tersa y me recorrió la misma electricidad por el cuerpo que años antes y se que a ella le pasó lo mismo, porque aunque se notara enfadada y dijera que nos odiaba especialmente a mi su corazón no mentía y éste latía desbocado y su sangre cantaba fuerte y claro sólo para mi, la dejé ir por el momento, pero no me gustó nada que se fuera directo al escenario, tal parece ser que no puede despegarse del tipo ese, más extrañados quedamos todos cuando el tipo le tendió una mano y la subió al escenario ¿qué diablos puede hacer Bella ahí?, pero cuando Benjamín terminó de cantar Bella le quitó la guitarra y Benjamín se fue directo al piano, mierda no puede ser Bella también toca en la banda, no, debe ser una broma ¿cierto? O sea mi Bella en una puta banda.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar Emmett abrió la boca como si fuera un idiota, parece que reconocía la canción y repetía en su mente : "no puedo creerlo mi hermanita Bella va a guitarrear esta canción", yo por mi parte no entendía, si bien Bella tocaba la guitarra no veía cuál era el maldito asombro de Emmett, no es que menosprecie a mi Bella, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser para tanto, eso es porque como a mi me gusta la música clásica no estoy muy habituado a la música que le gusta a Emmett y ésta era claramente de su gusto. Todo cambió cuando mi ángel entró en escena y empezó los primeros acordes de guitarra y maldición pude leer la mente de Emmett y yo estaba claramente equivocado el guitarreo que le tocaba hacer a Bella era magnífico como difícil, no lo podía creer, o sea en estas pocas horas ella me ha sorprendido tanto que no creo que pueda con más sorpresas, cuando Bella empezó su solo de guitarra los humanos enloquecieron extasiados, yo seguía mirándola como bobo, se veía tan mujer y tan pero tan malditamente sexy, la manera en que tocaba la guitarra, su forma de moverse en el escenario, los humanos la miraban y la deseaban, cientos de fantasías se tejían en sus mentes y en todas mi Bella era la protagonista, pero definitivamente lo que más me molestaba era que Benjamín cantaba extasiado mirando fijamente a mi Bella y sus pensamientos eran claros para mi, él la amaba y la canción se la dedicaba en silencio, porque el maldito cobarde era incapaz de confesarle a Bella que la quería, le mentía para que ella no lo dejara. Así sucesivamente los minutos iban pasando y canción tras canción Bella sobresalía en el escenario, tuve que reconocer para mi mismo que la banda era buena y las canciones también, el "amiguito de Bella" era buen cantante, pero me molestaba enormemente que su mente se volcara por completo en mi ángel, no le despegaba la mirada de encima y por lo que me daba cuenta estaba tan orgulloso de ella, claro que no tanto como yo, él no la conocía como yo y tengo que admitir que todos estos cambios hacían que la amara aún más y la deseara como un enfermo. Estaba perdido en mis divagaciones cuando un grupo de humanos que estaban a pocos metros de nuestra posición llamaron mi atención, estaban hablando de Bella.

- Wuau la tipa de la banda está más que buena

- Más que buena, ella se llama Isabella y es la más popular de la universidad, decía el segundo humano llamado Ethan

- Isabella bello nombre para una bella mujer, creo que la invitaré a salir

- Para, para, para, o sea ni se te ocurra, ella es una verdadera perra con respecto a los tipos, o sea la semana pasada un tipo se atrevió a tocarle el trasero y hombre te digo ella le dio una paliza de muerte, al pobre tuvieron que sacarlo derechito al hospital.

- Qué va, no te creo, ella se ve tan frágil y delicada

- Jajaja, ella no es para nada delicada, es la invicta en la carrera de motos, les patea el trasero todas las semanas a un montón de hombres en la pista clandestina, toca en esa puta banda y el año pasado se encargó de dejar bien clarito que nadie se puede meter con ella, tanto a los babosos como a las tipas que trataban de molestarla, ya que estaba bastante celosas porque se agarró al cantante de la banda, ellos son los más populares

- Qué mal, o sea que ellos son novios

- No, novios no, son "amigos" con beneficio sexuales ¿entiendes?, además no son muy recatados que digamos y se les ha visto varias veces en una que otra sala en la universidad fajándose.

- Definitivamente la tipa es una bomba sexy y caliente

- Oh si, además aún no has visto nada, espera a que empiece a cantar, la voz de la gatita es tan sensual como ella misma que te puede levantar una erección con sólo oírla cantar

- No lo dudo amigo, ella es la mujer más jodidamente hermosa y sexy que jamás he visto

¿Qué? Ella también canta, sorpresas y más sorpresas. La banda ya llevaba como hora y media tocando cuando se tomaron un descanso pequeño, el grupo completo se fue al bar y empezaron a celebrar, Bella era el centro de atención, ellos la felicitaban y abrazaban y le hacían una que otra broma y ella se veía tan feliz en ese entorno, por lo que se veía eran muy buenos amigos y compartían bastante fuera del escenario, lo que me molestaba era que le decían gatita, pero el apodo se reveló cuando Benjamín bromeando se levantó la polera que llevaba y tenía la espalda cubierta de rasguños que al parecer se los hacía Bella cuando estaban practicando sus sesiones de casi sexo, que rabia me daba de enterarme de las cosas que hacía Bella con ese tipo, además él la estaba abrazando y le besaba el cuello mientras conversaban, uno de los besos fue más profundo y fue cuando escuché claramente como Bella se enojaba con él y le decía que no le dejara más chupones, que ya tenía bastantes y se los había tenido que maquillar para que no se le notaran mucho, la ira ardía en mi pecho, o sea el tipo le marcaba el cuerpo, por eso ella llevaba tanto maquillaje, enfoqué bien mi mirada en su cuello y le veía claramente bajo el maquillaje todos los moretones que tenía, antes no me había dado cuenta porque estaba tan pendiente de su cara y sus reacciones que no me fije.

El tipo mira en mi dirección y le pregunta a Bella de qué habíamos estado hablando cuando él estaba cantando, ella mira también en mi dirección y entrecierra los ojos claramente disgustada por nuestra presencia, vuelve la vista a su amiguito y le dice

- Los malditos Cullen

- ¿Qué? ¿Esos son los Cullen,? ¿el tipo que te mira detenidamente es él? ¿el que te rompió el corazón?

- Si, ese es el maldito que me rompió

- Lo voy a matar, juro que lo mato, cómo tiene el descaro de aparecerse después de tanto tiempo, cómo es que osa intentar entrar en tu vida nuevamente después de la mierda que te hizo, maldito maricón

- Deja las cosas así Benjamín, no te les acerques, te lo digo en serio, además soy bastante grandecita para defenderme sola, ahora soy otra, ellos y especialmente él no me harán daño nuevamente

- Pero Isabella, por favor deja….

- No, ya dije que no, no quiero volverlo a repetir, sabes que detesto cuando te pones todo protector conmigo, ya no soy una jodida damisela en apuros y no necesito un caballero de armadura brillante para que me defienda de mis jodidos enemigos, deja que yo sola me encargue de esta mierda de inconveniente

- Ok, no te alteres que tenemos que subir a cantar

- Entonces métete tu sobreprotección por el culo

- Ey, ey, cálmate gatita furiosa, mira te encuentras alterada, podemos cancelar la actuación y nos vamos a descansar

- No, nunca cancelaría la puta actuación, ellos no me desmoronarán, soy fuerte, ellos no saben cuanto, les mostraré la nueva Isabella que soy, ahora dame una calada, te estás acabando todo el porro

- Isa….

- Dame ya

- Ya mi princesa, vamos y ¡cómete el jodido mundo Baby!. Gritó el maldito tipo.

Mierda por qué ella pensaba que tenía que demostrarme que era fuerte, ella siempre lo fue, o sea para estar de novia con un vampiro debía ser extremadamente valiente, ella nunca se había visto con claridad a pesar de la infinidad de veces que se lo repetí, supongo que a veces lo asimilada y aceptaba, pero estoy seguro que después que la dejé toda esa maldita inseguridad se esparció por su ser como una maldita enfermedad, pero como una enfermedad parece que mi Bella la había superado, se veía fuerte y segura de si misma como nunca lo fue antes, ahora aceptaba que era verdaderamente hermosa y ya no le tenía miedo a llamar la atención de los demás sobre si misma, se veía realmente cómoda y por lo que he visto y escuchado su vida es totalmente distinta a cuando vivía en Forks, ésta era otra Bella, ésta era Isabella como le gustaba que la llamaran ahora, pero yo amaba a ambas porque estoy seguro que detrás de toda su aparente frialdad, rudeza y vicios aún se conservaba en el fondo de su corazón y de su alma la Bella que conocí, que no se malinterprete la amo ahora más que nunca, pero quiero sacar algo de su vulnerabilidad de antes para que pueda perdonarme y volverla a conquistar, se que me costará bastante si es que alguna vez lo logro, se que me ama, pero eso no es garantía para que me perdone y me vuelva a pertenecer como antes, además el daño que le provoqué es enorme y sólo puedo conjeturar porque realmente Bella nunca reaccionó como los demás humanos, sólo se que ha sufrido, pero a qué punto no lo se.

Al cabo de quince minutos subieron nuevamente al escenario y Bella tomó el micrófono, claramente ella iba a cantar.

EMMETT POV

Jodidamente sorprendido me tenía mi hermanita Bella, o sea estaba tan hermosa y sexy, además corría en moto, tocaba guitarra y además cantaba y por lo que habíamos oído les pateaba el trasero a los tipos que se querían pasar de listo con ella, además les había dado una paliza a las tipas que la molestaban el año pasado, wuau y más wuau, se que Edward estaba molesto conmigo y mis pensamientos, pero nadie lo manda a que ande husmeando en la mente de los demás, casi me quiso matar cuando pensé que si no estuviera casado y enamorado de mi Rose, Bella sería mi mujer ideal, pero que puedo decir, siempre la he querido como mi hermanita pequeña, pero ¡hombre! ahora ya no era pequeña, era la humana más putamente sensual que he conocido en todos mis años, se que estos pensamientos me traerán problemas con mi Rose porque tonto no soy y se que ella está pendiente de mis reacciones hacia Bella, ella es tan celosa, pero diablos que voy a hacer, me siento confundido creo que ya no veo a Bella como hermana, carajo la veo como mujer y qué mujer, no, no puede ser seguramente es la impresión de verla después de tanto tiempo y de verla tan cambiada, digo debe ser eso, ella es mujer para Edward, aunque él la haya cagado enormemente dejándola, ellos se aman locamente y yo amo a mi Rose, siempre ha sido así ¿cierto?

Chicas acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero le guste y no olviden de dejar sus review

Con cariño Sandra.


	4. Chapter 4

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO IV

BELLA POV

Subí al escenario un poco más calmada, no me gustaba para nada discutir con mi amigo, pero es que de verdad estaba de los nervios y no es para menos, o sea después de tanto tiempo de aparecen los jodidos Cullen y no me quitan la vista de encima, además estoy un poquitito apenada ya que mi comportamiento desde que entre en la disco no ha sido de lo más decente que digamos, se que se han llevado una gran impresión lo puedo ver en sus rostros, pero que esperaban que iba a seguir de monjita por la vida llorando por un maldito amor no correspondido, no ya no, sufrí bastante, pero ahora sólo quedaba la cáscara de la que fue Bella Swan, lo bueno de ser una mierda de cáscara vacía es que te puedes dar el lujo a veces de no sentir nada o simplemente acomodar lo que sientes a tu manera, o sea ahora me siento como mierda, tantos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi que hace tanto tiempo no sentía : amor, pasión, dolor, esperanza, traición, venganza, mi cabeza era un lío, pero sabía como descargarme de todos estos sentimientos que me ponían en desventaja contra ellos, oh si en desventaja y eso no me convenía, debía ahora más que nunca tener mi muralla alta, imperturbable, ellos no me dañarían otra vez, no lo permitiría, esta vez no, ahora les demostraría de qué estaba hecha Isabella Swan la maldita perra fría.

Subí al escenario y tomé el micrófono, la multitud de estudiantes gritaban desaforados, me encantaba la reacción que tenía el público cada vez que subíamos a cantar, especialmente cuando cantaba yo, no me era indiferente los comentarios de los hombres con respecto a mi voz cuando cantaba, decían que podía levantar la polla de los hombres con sólo oírme cantar y me encantaba tener esta ventaja que nunca tuve antes en el género masculino, si Edward quería estar presente cuando empezara a cantar cosa suya, yo bien sabía que le gustaría, especialmente cuando la gente empezara a gritar que dijera mi maldita mantra, esa que decía al final de cada actuación.

El piano empezó a sonar y enfoqué mi vista en Edward, él me miraba fijamente, le sonreí irónicamente y empecé a cantar.

ALICE UNDERGROUND Estoy tropezando,Dando VueltasEstoy bajo tierra,Siento que caigoSiento que caigo Estoy alucinandoCon todo esto ahoraAl revés y no puedopararme ahoraNo puedo detenerme ahora Me defenderéSobreviviréMientras los mundos seVienen abajoCuando caiga y me golpeeContra el sueloGirare en torno a mimismaNo trates de detenermeNo llorare Me encontraré a mi mismaEn el pais de lasMaravillasAl regresar misPies sobre la tierra¿Esto es Real?¿O es una simulacion?Me mantendre firmeHasta el final Me las arreglaréSobreviviréCuando ambos mundos seVengan abajoCuando caiga y pise el sueloSolo dare la vuelta a miMismaNo trates de detenermeNo lloraré Me sabre defenderSobreviviréCuando los mundos se derrumbenCuando caiga y pise el sueloVoy a dar vueltasalrrededor mioNo trates de pararmeNo lloraré(ésta es la traducción, Bella la cantó en inglés por supuesto) Canté con infinita emoción, aunque esta canción había sido un pedido especial der mi amigo DJ, aún me reflejaba completamente, ya que así me sentí por mucho tiempo, estuve tan metida en el mundo de Edward olvidando todo lo demás que cuando me dejó tuve que enfrentarme al mundo real, pero me parecía extraño ajeno, no pertenecía a él y creo que aún no pertenezco, estaba sola, me perdí en un mundo propio por tanto meses en lo que no me permitía recordarlo y al mismo tiempo no permitía el olvido, perdida en mi maldito mundo aparte de todo y de todos, pero como dice la canción aún perdida como me encuentro sobreviví, no me permito llorar más, por lo menos no tanto como antes, no me permito sentir, ahora soy una jodida luchadora, aunque a veces los recuerdos me invaden y tratan de destruirme, no lo permito por tanto tiempo y logro salir a superficie nuevamente más fuerte, más decidida a seguir con mi vida, se que es una mierda de vida, pero es mi mierda de vida y nadie puede interferir ahí, ni siquiera él ahora que supuestamente ha vuelto. Lo seguía mirando y pude ver por su expresión que había captado el mensaje, su cara era un poema y volví a sonreír, el público aplaudía y gritaba, miré a Benjamín que se veía glorioso en su piano, claro que no tanto como Edw… maldita de mi pensando en él, pero que diablos iba a hacer él estaba de nuevo cerca de mi vida y sería mentir colosalmente si no dijera que me turbaba su penetrante mirada, mierda. Las canciones fueron pasando y Edward no despegó su mirada de mi, a veces lo miraba y él me sonreía y sus ojos eran como oro derretido, no Bella no lo mires tanto me repetía constantemente, yo quería demostrarle lo fuerte que era, pero se me hacía cada minuto más difícil, ya que cuando lo miraba me quedaba prendada en su potente mirada, maldito vampiro sexy me hacía sentir una jodida bipolar. El show ya estaba llegando a su fin y el público empezó a gritar SWAN, SWAN, SWAN, MANTRA, MANTRA, MANTRA y me regodee en dicha así que para finalizar canté la misma canción con la que finalizo siempre, **resistiré de ataque 77** es en español y la mayoría no sabe lo que dice, pero yo si y la canto con tanta pasión porque me refleja completamente, se que Edward la comprenderá porque es un maldito que sabe infinidad de idiomas y el español lo entiende perfectamente. Resistire (cover)Attaque 77

Cuando pierda todas las partidas  
>Cuando duerma con la soledad<br>Cuando se me cierren las salidas  
>Y la noche no me deje en paz.<p>

Cuando sienta miedo del silencio  
>Cuando cueste mantenerse en pié<br>Cuando se rebelen los recuerdos  
>Y me pongan contra la pared.<p>

Resistiré, erguido frente a todo  
>Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel<br>Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte  
>Soy como el junco que se dobla<br>Pero siempre sigue en pié.

Resistiré para seguir viviendo  
>Soportaré los golpes y jamas me rendiré<br>Y aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos  
>Resistiré, resistiré...<p>

Cuando el mundo pierda toda magia  
>Cuando mi enemigo sea yo<br>Cuando me apuñale la nostalgia  
>Y no reconozca ni mi voz<p>

Cuando me amenace la locura  
>Cuando en mi moneda salga cruz<br>Cuando el diablo pase la factura  
>O si alguna vez me faltas tu.<p>

Resistiré, erguido frente a todo  
>Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel<br>Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte  
>Soy como el junco que se dobla<br>Pero siempre sigue en pié.

Resistiré, para seguir viviendo  
>Soportaré los golpes y jamas me rendiré<br>Y aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos  
>Resistiré, resistiré...<p>Al terminar de cantar dije la maldita mantra a coro con el público"PÚDRETE MALDITO CULLEN" dije alzando ambos dedos del medio dirigidos hacia el dueño de ese apellido que odiaba y amaba, miré a Edward y estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, pocas personas sabían quién era Cullen, especialmente para mi, pero todos coreaban la mantra sin saber quién carajos era el pobre tipo al que le dedicaba mi desprecio. EDWARD POV Carajo, estaba con la boca abierta de par en par, acababa de terminar la presentación y aún no me podía recuperar de la impresión, mis hermanos estaban igual que yo, sus pensamientos eran un maldito caos y repetían continuamente el final de la presentación cuando mi Bella dijo su maldita mantra "PÚDRETE MALDITO CULLEN". Me odiaba con todo su corazón, lo pude ver en su expresión cuando cantaba, por supuesto entendí claramente el mensaje de la primera y la última canción, mierda la había destruido completamente cuando la dejé, pero ella ahora era fuerte, eso me quiso demostrar y lo cumplió, no es que esperara que ella siguiera sufriendo por mi, pero para que voy a negar que me dolía enormemente que me hubiera superado, eso era lo que yo quería cuando la dejé, pero nunca pensé que volvería para verlo, era tan doloroso y lo peor es que no le podía reclamar nada, ella era humana y así se estaba comportando como una adolescente normal y me estaba matando. No perdí su rastro cuando bajaron del escenario y el dueño del local los felicitó feliz una vez más por su actuación y les brindó una mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellos con tragos gratis, algunas chicas se acercaron a los tipos para felicitarlos y una chica en particular se acercó a Benjamín con claras intenciones de seducirlo, por lo que pude ver en su mente no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero él siempre la rechazaba y la chica llamada erika le tenía un odio casi rayando en lo irracional en contra de Bella por ser la causante del desprecio del tipo, Bella regresaba del baño mientras Erika trataba de seducir al tipo, cuando enfocó su vista en lo que estaba pasando la ira ardió en sus preciosos ojos y se apresuró en llegar al lado de Benjamín, cuando llegó agarró a la chica de los cabellos fuertemente y la empujó, claramente pude escuchar la conversación - Maldita zorra cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a mi hombre- La zorra eres tú Swan, él no es tu novio y no es de tu propiedad- Jajaja ahí te equivocas zorra él es mío y si no te ha quedado claro hasta ahora deje que te lo aclare. – dijo Bella y la empujó fuertemente mandándola al suelo y dándole una patada posteriormente en las costillas- Aléjate de él zorra, benjamín es mío y no se lo voy a dejar a la zorra que se revuelca con toda la universidad, ten un poco de respeto por ti misma, no te das cuenta que él no quiere nada contigo, deja de ser una maldita arrastrada, das pena ¿sabes?, no eres competencia para mi y nunca lo serás jajajaja ¿quizás? Cuando nos aburramos de nuestra amistad te lo deje aunque mmmm, pensándolo bien, no ni siquiera entonces lo tendrás, nunca probarás lo jodidamente excitante que es este hombre en la cama, piérdete perra. La chica salió corriendo.- Eres mala Baby, y me excitas cuando defiendes lo que es tuyo, me pones más caliente aún- Jajaja tú siempre estás caliente Benjamín- Sólo tú me pones así muñequita, lo que me hace preguntarme….- ¿qué?- El tal Cullen también se calentaba así contigo, también lo traías loquito como perrito faldero- Maldición por qué tienes que nombrarlo y sabes que no, a él no lo calentaba en lo más mínimo, ya te conté que jamás me tocó y nunca me quiso y por favor deja de nombrarlo delante de mí si no quieres que te de una paliza a ti también- Ya, vamos muñequita, vamos a celebrar- Mierda, me pusiste de mal humor, mejor me largo- Isabella no, por favor- Carajo, déjame quiero estar sola, después hablamos, celebra con los chicos yo me voy y no quiero visitas ok.- Ok, pero por favor perdona mi estúpido comentario- Púdrete Benjamín. – le dijo mi Bella levantándole el dedo medio y se fue dejando al tipo consternado.Salió hacia el exterior y al pasar por donde nos encontrábamos nos dirigió una mirada furiosa y masculló "malditos". La seguí de cerca y cuando vi que se iba a subir a la moto la alcancé para tratar de hablar con ella nuevamente - Bella, espera- Que diablos quieres ahora- Quiero que conversemos por favor- No tengo nada que conversar contigo y déjame en paz de una maldita vez- No te dejaré en paz hasta que hablemos y me escuches, maldita sea Bella volví por ti y no me alejaré, no esta vez te amo, siempre te he amado- No malgastes tus palabras Cullen, no te creo nada- Me vas a creer porque es verdad, amor sólo te dejé para que tuvieras una vida normal como humana, para que mi naturaleza no te dañara y…- Y entonces por que diablos volviste, estoy bien soy una maldita humana feliz- No, no eres feliz, tu felicidad está a mi lado y volví a reclamar lo que es mío, tú eres mía Bella dije en un tono bastante posesivo y un pequeño gruñido salió de mis labios- No, no eres mi dueño, no soy de nadie y no te creo y ya no te amoMe acerqué lentamente más a ella, acechándola como un león, ella empezó a retroceder, pero seguí con mi cometido, ella era mía y siempre lo sería, podía ver miedo en sus ojos, no miedo de mi, miedo de lo que yo la hacía sentir, porque empecé a oler su excitación hacia mi, si, mi Bella se estaba empezando a excitar, así que seguí acechándola, me acerqué más y pasé mi nariz por su brazo y subiendo hacia su cuello, ella jadeaba y cada vez estaba más caliente, estaba inmóvil atrapada entre su moto y mi cuerpo, la sentía tan suave y su sangre me seguía llamando, estaba tan excitado como ella, delinee con mi lengua su cuello de cisne llegando hacia sus labios. - Ed…Edward, no, no lo hagas por favor, decía entrecortadamente- ¿por qué no? Si los dos lo queremos, puedo olerte Bella, me deseas- N…no, no te deseo, la callé con un beso apasionado, necesitado, mandé al diablo lo caballero, agarré fuertemente su cabello de la parte de la nuca y la estrellé a mi cuerpo y la volví a besar con furia, con necesidad, mi erección era monumental y maldición no podía parar de besarla, mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, me estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal o un desquiciado caliente, pero ella me ponía así y ahora no me iba a reprimir como en el pasado, ella era mía y la tomaría.- N…no, déjame Edward. Dijo en un suspiro, pero sus acciones decían otra cosa, ya que sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y me acercaba más a ella, sus manos también empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y yo estaba en la gloria- ¿no lo ves mi Bella cómo me tienes?, tan caliente, tan necesitado de ti, de tu cuerpo, me tienes jodidamente excitado, ella trató de replicar, pero no la dejé y tomé una de sus manos y la llevé para que tocara mi erección- ¿Edw…ard?. – siempre me has tenido así Bella, pero nunca te quisiste dar cuenta, siempre te he deseado, pero tenía tanto miedo de lastimarte, pero ahora no mi princesa, quiero tomarte Bella, deja que te haga el amor, quiero poseerte como un animalBella estaba en el límite y yo estaba peor, ella acariciaba frenéticamente mi erección y yo colé una mano debajo de su pantalón llegando a su sexo. - mmm, Bella estás tan húmeda y caliente -susurré en su oído y colé dos dedos en su intimidad, - diablos Bella me encanta tu coño húmedo caliente y apretado, la volví a besar y agarré su clítoris entre mis dedos acariciándolo, entonces Bella apretó sus paredes internas y explotó en un exquisito orgasmo.- Carajo Bella eres exquisita y te voy a coger ahora amor saqué mis dedos de su interior y me los llevé a la boca para saborearlo, definitivamente ella era exquisita, su olor era tremendamente demoledor, mi miembro estaba duro y luchaba por salir de su prisión- Edward, carajo no me hagas esto, no puedo, no puedo, te odio, me dejaste, no me amas- Si te amo y te deseo ahora- ¿sabes algo? Ya tuve lo que deseaba de ti Edward y no, no me tendrás, ya me saqué el gusto y esto dijo agarrando fuertemente mi miembro – ya no lo deseo así que aléjate de mi, no me interesas y me empujó, trató de subirse a la moto pero no la dejé, la giré y la volví a acorralar, abrí sus piernas y me coloqué entre sus piernas presionando mi miembro en su centro y empecé el vaivén, nuestras ropas estorbaban, pero era placentero, mis embestidas fueron en aumento, ella se resistía, pero la ignoré, mi monstruo estaba fuera de control, ella no iba a jugar conmigo, ella me deseaba, lo sabía y tendría que aceptarlo.- Ya basta Edward, o te juro por dios que te vas a arrepentir- Ah si y tu noviecito me va a detener, creo que no, un simple humano no puede hacerme daño – te voy a poseer Bella, eres mía, siempre lo has sido y te voy a follar hasta que caigas desmayada de tanto placer que te voy a dar- Has cambiado tanto Edward me decepcionas y no, no dejaré que lastimes a Benjamín, pero ¿sabes algo? Si no me dejas en paz en este mismo instante con una sola llamada una enorme manada de licántropos te aplastará- ¿licántropos?- Oh, claro tú no sabes que mi mejor amigo Jacob Black y sus amigos de la Push son licántropos y saben lo que me hiciste y ahora te odian más que antes- ¿amigos licántropos Bella?- ¿qué, asustado vampirito? Ja, jamás pensé verte asustado- ¿de qué mierda hablas Bella, amigos licántropos?, yo me fui para que estuvieras segura de todo lo sobrenatural y ¿tú te hiciste amiga de un apestoso lobo?, mierda Bella ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Ellos son sumamente peligrosos, él pudo matarte ¿es que nunca te dejas de poner en peligro?- No es uno, son una manada y ellos nunca me lastimarían, son mis amigos y me cuidaron y protegieron cuando me dejaste, es más el jefe de la manada fue el que me encontró botada en el mugroso bosque donde me dejaste, sino fuera por Sam me hubiera muerto en ese bosque, porque me perdí y me dejé morir ahí botada, así que no me vengas con que ellos son peligrosos, nunca me han dañado en cambio tú y tu familia lo hicieron y no permitiré que lo vuelvan a hacer ¡mierda!, amigos lobos, me quedé petrificado y no me di cuenta cuando Bella ya se había subido a su maldita moto y arrancaba a toda velocidad, ¡carajo! ¿lobos?, ella dijo que era amiga de una manada de chuchos. - ¿Edward? ¿qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto?- No la iba a violar, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?, ella quería, me desea y aún me ama, tú misma dijiste eso- Si, pero ella no quería, se estaba resistiendo, aunque te desee y te ame, si una mujer dice no es no, no tenías ningún derecho a tratarla así, acordamos que la abordaríamos de a poco- No molestes Alice, ahora no, se que perdí el control, pero ¡carajo! ¿qué quieres que haga?, la amo, volví para conquistarla y me la encuentro tan, pero tan sexy y además anda fajándose como loca con ese puto humano, soy un monstruo pero así y todo soy hombre y… y la quiero Alice- Lo se hermano, pero ese no es el modo, la puedes perder aún más si la presionas de esa manera, además por lo que escuché tenemos un problema más urgente que aclarar ahora ¿lobos Edward?, ¿de verdad ella dijo lobos?- Si, ¡maldita sea! Ella se mezcla con chuchos, nunca hace lo correcto, siempre poniéndose en peligro, siempre atrayendo lo erróneo, es que definitivamente esa mujer está loca, me está matando Alice.- Ya, cálmate, vamos a la casa, Esme y Carlisle deben estar preocupados y deben estar ansiosos por lo que hemos averiguado de Bella- Lo se, pero lo que hemos sabido no es bueno, las cosas no salieron como pensaba- ¿y qué pensabas? ¿Que ella te iba a perdonar y que correría a tus brazos apenas te viera?, además te guste o no a mi me encanta esta nueva Bella, está más bonita que antes, además está más mujer y ahora se viste mucho mejor ¿no crees?- Por supuesto que lo creo, acaso no dices que casi la violo, mierda Alice, la asusté, pero no se que me pasó, simplemente no podía parar, ella me vuelve loco- Te entiendo, ella logró sacar el hombre y el monstruo que llevas dentro, sólo recuerda que es Bella y que la amas y no puedes lastimarla- Lo se, tengo que controlarme. **Hola chicas, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado esta nueva faceta de Edward es tan genial cuando está caliente ¿qué opinan? Y esto es sólo el principio y ya verán lo que hará Edward para conquistar y follarse a Bella****No olviden dejar sus reviews****Besos Sandra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

chicas quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y las alertas que son muchas, sin embargo estoy un poquito triste, porque a pesar de las muchas alertas los reviews son bien poquitos, de todas maneras espero les guste el capítulo y dejen sus reviews.

CAPÍTULO V

BELLA POV

¡Qué mierda había hecho!, no puede ser, cómo pude ser capaz de dejar qué él me tocara así, ¡dios! lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero ahora era imposible, él me dejó, no me ama, ahora viene con sus mentiras para seguir jugando con la tontita Bella ¿qué mierda se ha creído? Que voy a caer rendida a sus pies inmortales ja qué se pudra en el maldito infierno, nadie jugará conmigo nunca más, esa Bella ya no existe, él la mató en ese puto bosque, ahora que no venga con mentiras disfrazadas, con su gran erección y sus dedos maravillosos a tentarme ¡mierda y más mierda Isabella! Deja de pensar en esa puta erección y esos dedos que te dieron el mejor placer de tu vida, él no es para ti, sólo está jugando, quiere quebrarte, dominarte y hacer su demoníaca voluntad ¡deja a la zorra que llevas dentro a un lado y concéntrate en esquivar los intentos de Cullen, él es peligroso, muy peligroso para ti Isabella, no debes dejar que te arrastre a su lado otra vez.

¡dios! Edward había vuelto a mi vida apenas unas horas y ya tenía mi mundo patas arriba ¿qué hago para evitarlo?, por la fuerza no puede ser, él y su mierda de fuerza vampírica. Piensa Isabella, piensa.

Llegué al departamento echa un manojo de nervios, por suerte le dije a Benjamín que no viniera, él no podía verme en este estado, además ¿qué le podía decir? Ah si, le diría : ah lo que pasa Benjamín es que estoy nerviosa por que recién Edward me metió mano a la salida de la disco, y me gustó tanto que casi me acuesto con él, si, eso sería genial ¿no crees? ¿qué opinas Benjamín? ¿te parece bien?. Estaba total y completamente jodida, espero que mañana despierte y este haya sido sólo un sueño y los Cullen no hayan regresado, así mi vida seguiría relativamente bien, a salvo de más dolor, mi consciencia estaba renaciendo y reclamaba a gritos que no era verdad, que él si había vuelto a mi vida, que todo era real, que afrontara la situación y la solucionara, pero cómo diablos enfrento lo que está pasando Edward está tan cambiado, viene en plan totalmente "desquiciemos a Bella" ¿por qué ahora? Por qué ahora decide cambiar y decide que me desea, claro antes no tenía este cuerpazo, seguramente ya le dio rienda suelta a su lujuria quizás con cuántas zorras humanas o vampiras y ahora decidió que era el turno de la estúpida humana que dejó abandonada y con el corazón roto, ¡vampiros, lobos, humanos! Todos los hombres son iguales, sólo se rigen por la lujuria y este último año he estado luchando contra esos hombres así que tengo que pensar en un plan para luchar contra el vampiro libidinoso en el que llegó convertido Edward Cullen.

Al llegar la mañana estaba totalmente cansada, no había pegado ojo en toda la puta noche y aún no sabía cómo deshacerme de Cullen, me dirigí hacia la ducha, si una buena ducha helada para desperezarme y relajarme, si, ahora me relajo con la ducha fría, con los años de abandono he desarrollado esta manía o enfermedad como le quieran llamar, resulta que me encanta estar con el cuerpo frío, casi no me abrigo en invierno, prefiero sentir mi piel casi congelada, si patético verdad, adivinen por que de esta afición, resulta que me acostumbré tanto a cierta persona fría que mi cuerpo rechaza rotundamente el calor, incluso cuando estamos en pleno faje con Benjamín me resulta molesto el calor corporal que desprende su cuerpo quizás por eso no me puedo entregar a él, no, tonta, no es eso, no te puedes entregar a ningún hombre por que el hombre que amas y deseas más que nada acaba de volver a buscarte para hacerte más daño.

Salí casi congelada del baño y me calcé botas sin tacón negra y llena de broches, estas me encantan son cómodas, sexys y llegan un poco más abajo de la rodilla, me puse mi camiseta favorita azul de mangas largas pero corta que deja mi vientre descubierto mostrando mi sexy piercing en el ombligo, una falda negra holgada un poco más arriba de la rodilla y que se ajustaba muy bien a la cadera y para completar el vestuario una camisa de Benjamín negra manga larga desabrochada y que anudé a la altura de de la camiseta, arremangué las mangas, obvio, Benjamín es más grande que yo, me veía bien para ser yo ya que no tengo un estilo de vestimenta definida, me encanta mezclar tendencias, a veces me visto entre dark y grunge, otras veces mezclo hippie y militar y cosas así, siempre linda y sexy.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad me estaban esperando, adivinen quienes ¡los malditos Cullen!, qué novedad, así que pensaban apegarse como garrapatas a mi, oh no, eso si que no, que se vayan a joder a otro estúpido humano

- Bella, mmm, podemos hablar por favor, es importante – esa señoras y señores es Alice, la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga

- Alice, por favor, no es el momento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y organizar, no estoy para perder el tiempo ¿vale?, quizás algún día, pero ahora no

- ¿Perder tiempo, así es como nos ves?

- Si, así mismo y vayan acostumbrándose, mientras antes lo hagan antes dejan de joderme

- Bella, por favor – habló el maldito violador en potencia-

Ey pinche violador en potencia, no te había visto y déjame decirte que preferiría no haberlo hecho

- Bella, no soy lo que dices, no seas absurda

- ¿absurda?, maldito monstruo NO ES NO por donde se le mire y si yo digo no significa exactamente eso NO

- Ay por favor si todos sabemos que lo gozaste perra, no vengas a dártela de remilgada si todos sabemos que follas como perra en celo con el puto músico – maldita Rosalie, siempre me odió.

- Rose, no digas eso nena – Emmett, diablos como lo extraño, era como mi puto hermano, nunca entenderé cómo mierda terminó casado con la perra frívola de Rose

- Ey hola Bella dijo Emmett bajando la vista avergonzado, ja Emmett avergonzado, Jasper por otro lado le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Emmett y Edward también, ¿qué diablos acá pasaba algo?, miro nuevamente a Emmett y oh por dios el jodido Emmett me estaba comiendo con los ojos, miraba detenidamente mis pechos y luego bajaba hacia mi abdomen

- Emmett, mis ojos están acá arriba y cuando te quieras dirigir a mi, o miras el suelo o miras mis ojos ¿vale?

- Lo siento Bella, es que estás tan distinta, casi no te reconozco

- Duh, crecí, soy humana y con la humanidad vienen los cambios y esto dije mirando mi cuerpo tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar

- Ah y por que ahora estás más desarrollada te exhibes como una zorra

- Mira Rosalie no es culpa mía que te sientas desplazada, eres tan hermosa pero tan, pero taaaaaan amargada que no me extraña que sientas celos por que tu esposo me mire con cara de caliente, seguro que tanta amargura te ha puesto frígida en la cama

- Maldita zorra ¿cómo te atreves a decir algo así?

- Lo digo y punto, siempre me odiaste, pero te digo un secreto el sentimiento siempre fue recíproco, así que no te sientas mal por odiarme, total yo los odio a todos ustedes, así que permiso, pero tengo que estudiar no cuento con vida eterna para estudiar todo lo que se me ocurra y cursar cuantas carreras quiera, adiós.

Los dejé casi en estado de shock, que se pudran. Al llegar a los jardines todos me saludaban cordialmente, saqué varios silbidos de admiración por parte de los muchachos, las chicas para variar me saludaban pero en el fondo me detestaban, algunas, no todas.

Y en un árbol bien frondoso estaba él, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi respaldo

- Isabella, nena me tenías tan preocupado

- No hay motivo para tu preocupación, así que no malgastes tu tiempo pensando en estupideces

- Auch, estás agria nena ¿qué pasó? Nunca eres tan ácida

- Los malditos Cullen, eso pasó, me estaban esperando a la entrada y la conversación no fue nada suave, me enferman

- Él regresó por ti ¿cierto?, te quiere recuperar

- Eso dice, pero se que miente, nunca me quiso, debe estar aburrido y se acordó de venir a joderme la vida

- Y eso te afecta mucho ¿cierto?, digo tú nunca has logrado superarlo y ahora que él vino por ti puede que te convenza de volver con él ¿lo harías?

- No Benjamín, no lo haré, en primer lugar no le creo y nunca le creeré y en segundo lugar ya te dije él no me quiere, sólo está jugando, y no, no volveré con él, ya no lo quiero como antes, algo murió y no puede volver a reconstruirse

- Mmm, no te enojes, pero no te veo muy convencida, además siempre lo has amad..

- Ya cállate, te puede oír y no, no lo amo, maldita sea, ahora todos creen que pueden saber lo que pienso y siento, me tienen harta, eres mi amigo maldita sea, apóyame, no me confundas más

- Soy tu amigo, por eso lo digo, además si dices que lo que te digo te confunde debe ser que en algo tengo razón, además deja de gritar, estás muy nerviosa deberías regresar a la casa y descansar

- No me pienso ir, este es mi terreno y no cederé, ellos son unos intrusos, ellos deberían marcharse y dejarme tranquila, todos deberían dejarme en paz

- ¿hasta yo?

- En este momento si, lo siento Benjamín pero necesito pensar y quiero estar tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito tiempo, tengo un lío en mi cabeza y así no puedo funcionar

- Bueno nena, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas a la hora que sea, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti

- Lo se, no es que no nos volvamos a ver, sabes perfectamente que no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo, sólo dame unos días para organizarme bien.

- Ok, ahora me tengo que ir, van a comenzar las clases

- Vale, yo igual voy a clases, nos vemos más tarde

- Ok linda, nos estamos viendo

Mierda, acababa de mandar al carajo a mi Benjamín, pero necesito pensar con la cabeza fría y Benjamín no es la mejor compañía en este momento, además tengo clases, mierda voy a llegar tarde, mejor a correr se ha dicho. Corrí hasta llegar al salón, pero igualmente llegué unos minutos tarde, además por la carrera se me desordenó el pelo y llegué jadeante. La profesora me dejó pasar no sin soltar su comentario sarcástico referente a mi apariencia, claro el año pasado me pilló en una sala a punto de fajarme con Benjamín, así que cada vez que tiene la ocasión me molesta y ahora no fue la excepción

- Señorita Swan, empezamos el año llegando tarde y por su apariencia supongo que estuvo bautizando alguna sala vacía con su noviecito

- Puedo sentarme o quiere que le de los detalles íntimos de mi faje antes de venir a clases

- No sea insolente-

Y con mucho respeto usted no sea una metida, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de su incumbencia o es que le impresionó tanto lo que vió el año pasado que no lo puede olvidar

- Fuera de mi clase Swan, no tolero este tipo de conducta, no sea descarada

- Ja, la descarada es usted y claro que me largo, pero que le conste que me quejaré, no puede ser que cada vez que me ve haga sus comentarios acerca de mi y mi amigo, búsquese un compañero de sexo a ver si así deja de fantasear con sus alumnos, o quizás prefiera que le diga a Benjamín que le haga el favorcito y así me deja en paz vieja frígida jajaja

De fondo se escuchaban los murmullos y algunas risotadas de mis compañeros, pero no me fijé en ellos, ya que estaba de espaldas.

Y me largué, obvio, no se que mierda le pasa a esa vieja, cada vez que me ve sale con sus comentarios ácidos, ni siquiera estábamos desnudos, estábamos apenas besándonos, vieja caliente, quizás cuanto tiempo que no se pega un polvo y anda caliente como perra en celo jajaja, quizás le diga a Benjamín que le haga el favorcito para que deje de molestarme.

Mierda el año apenas comienza y ya tengo problemas con esa vieja amargada, sumado a los Cullen este año será desastroso, me fui a los jardines del campus y me senté bajo mi árbol preferido.

EDWARD POV

Después de la conversación con Bella, o más bien dicho de la discusión la seguí y me la encontré con Benjamín para variar, estaban conversando o más bien dicho él tenía la intención de conversar, pero Bella lo mandó a la mierda, tenía ganas de saltar y partirme de la risa de la cara que tenía el idiota, le estaba leyendo los pensamientos y ahora sabía con exactitud lo mucho que me quería Bella, ella aún lloraba por mí y me llamaba en sueños, el tipo lo sabía, ella lo sabía y yo también, no es que me alegrara el saber que ella aún sufría por mi, pero me daba más esperanzas, no me ha olvidado, me extraña y me desea y oh, el tipo la a escuchado y visto varias veces masturbándose pensando en mi. Mierda las imágenes eran bastantes reveladoras y calientes y joder estaba bastante excitado con las imágenes de mi Bella tocándose y llamándome, carajo voy a tener que irme al baño a descargar, ya que no puedo entrar a clases con este problema, además tengo clases con Bella y no quiero que me vea así.

Resuelto el problema apenas llegué a la sala, Alice me estaba esperando con una mueca de asco, pero en el fondo se mataba de la risa, maldita enana. Estábamos enfrascados en una conversación privada, de esas típicas de nosotros cuando percibí el aroma de Bella.

La discusión con la profesora fue bastante desagradable, qué se creía esa vieja apestosa para tratar a Bella de esa manera sólo por llegar tarde, además ella no estaba haciendo lo que la vieja pensaba, claro que antes la había pillado encerrada en una sala, pero por lo que pude vislumbrar en la mente de la profesora no había sido nada del otro mundo, sólo se estaban besando, aunque me molestó esos recuerdos, fue bastante cómico la manera en que Bella se defendió, dejó a la vieja como zapato viejo y por lo que veía en los pensamientos de los otros alumnos esa vieja estaba acostumbrada a molestar a Bella, lo que nadie se esperaba era que Bella le contestara de esa manera, era cierto que ella ahora tenía esa personalidad avasalladora pero siempre había sido respetuosa con sus profesores, pero por lo visto la vieja la había hartado, y los alumnos no tardaron en soltar risotadas y a comentar el incidente. Bella se fue bastante enojada y alterada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba entre sus compañeros. No me importó lo que pudiera pensar la profesora o Alice y salí de la sala para ir a buscar a Bella y la encontré sentada bajo un árbol, me acerqué lentamente, no quería volver a discutir, pero de alguna manera tenía que escucharme y esta vez lo haría.

Estaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero despierta, tratando de relajarse, tenía una mueca de disgusto y el ceño fruncido, me acerqué y agaché hasta estar a la altura de ella, nuestras caras casi se rozaban y su dulce aliento se colaba por mi nariz, por dios era tan hermosa, nunca he conocido a alguien tan perfecto como ella.

- ¿vas a hablar o vas a seguir mirándome? – mierda Bella sabía que estaba frente a ella

- ¿cómo estás? – duh, pregunta estúpida

- Bien, cómo iba a estar

- No lo se, el round con esa vieja estuvo fenomenal

- ¿me espiabas?- No, estoy en tu clase Bella

- Por dios, esa vieja me tiene harta y ahora tú también me vas a fastidiar en clases

- Sólo quiero estar cerca de mi mujer

- No soy tu jodida mujer, déjame en paz

- Si lo eres, no te quedó claro anoche, abre los ojos Bella, me perteneces como yo a ti, tú cuerpo reacciona al mío – dije pasándole un dedo por su cuello, su respiración se volvió agitada y por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos

- No dejaré a Benjamín, no por ti acaso no entiendes, estoy con él y jamás lo engañaría, tenemos un trato de fidelidad a nuestra amistad, deja de tocarme

- No lo haré porque se que me quieres, se que quieres que siga tocándote, anhelas mis besos, mis caricias y se que deseas tanto como yo que me hunda salvajemente en tu cuerpo, déjate llevar amor, se que no amas a Benjamín, déjame estar a tu lado de la manera que tú prefieras, dame una oportunidad, seré para ti lo que tú desees que sea, tu amor, tu amante, tu amigo, lo que sea

– ella soltó un gemido de lo más sexy y ya me tenía duro, se mordió deliciosamente el labio inferior y sus ojos me miraban excitados, seguí bajando el dedo hasta llegar a su abdomen

- Mierda Bella ¿qué tienes acá? – lucía un sexy piercing y me volvió loco, la levanté rápidamente y la monté a mi espalda y me eché a correr como en los viejos tiempos, en unos segundos encontré una sala vacía y entré. La deposité con delicadeza encima del escritorio y besé con lujuria su abdomen pasando mi lengua alrededor del piercing, Bella gemía cada vez más alto y me tenía completamente desquiciado

- Pídeme que pare Bella antes que no pueda y te follé acá mismo amor

- No…no pares, oh Edward, maldita sea me vuelves loca, ya no aguanto más, tómame, hazme tuya de una puta vez - no aguanté más y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo avaricioso cegado por la lujuria que sólo ella lograba en mi, ella se arqueaba de forma deliciosa, entregándose completamente al placer que mis manos y mi lengua le entregaban, alcancé sus pechos y le saqué el top que llevaba dejándola con el sujetador, mierda era tan sexy y se le marcaban los pezones erectos, los tomé entre mis dedos y los retorcí ganándome un jadeo lujurioso por parte de ella y yo solté un gruñido de puro placer. Levanté su sexy falda y de un tirón rompí sus bragas dejando su coño expuesto a mi, ella estaba húmeda y su olor se arremolinaba cerca de mi cara, abrí sus piernas y me deleité completamente en su sexo

- Mmm, delicioso amor – dije entre gruñidos y mi lengua se perdió entre sus pliegues absorbiendo su excitación, adentré dos dedos en su intimidad y mi lengua se deleitó en su hinchado clítoris, lamiendo, mordisqueando y jalando ese dulce botón de placer

- Oh, por dios Edward, sigue, sigue, mmmm que rico – sentía como sus paredes vaginales se iban estrechando cada vez más apretando mis dedos, adentré un tercer dedo y los moví salvajemente, pero sin dañarla, cuando toqué su punto G se tensó y seguí en mi faena cada vez más rápido

- Si, así, así, oh Edward, ahhhh, por dios eres un puto dios del sexo, yo…yo…ya no aguanto Ed…

- Vente para mi princesa, mi Bella, córrete amor, ahora

- ¡EDWARD! – gritó mi Bella fuertemente mientras se retorcía con fuertes espasmos y jadeos, bebí gustoso toda su excitación, estaba en el jodido cielo y no quería bajar de él. Cuando la respiración de mi niña se tranquilizó un poco la besé con hambre, con desesperación, no daba más quería desahogarme, mi erección palpitaba dentro de mis pantalones y quería liberación y Bella se dio cuenta cuando rocé mi verga en su entrada

- Mierda qué me has hecho Cullen que no puedo parar de tocarte- y dicho eso me acarició desde el pecho hasta ubicarse en la cintura de los pantalones acariciando la erección, sus toques quemaba mi piel congelada y cuando metió la mano por debajo de los boxers y me acarició directamente me tensé, sentir sus manos directamente piel con piel era maravilloso

- Oh nena, así, así, me vuelves loco Bella, no pares – Pero la jodida paró y se incorporó y yo ya estaba gruñendo de frustración, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando Bella me tumbó y se posicionó encima mío, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos en mi cuello, sacó mi camisa y pasó sensualmente sus labios por todo mi pecho, mordiendo y lamiendo, hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, el cual sacó llevándose los boxer en el proceso. Mi verga saltó erguida y la muy pícara se relamió los labios, era la mismísima imagen del erotismo y sensualidad hecha mujer.

- trágatela, se que te mueres por hacerlo - nunca pensé que el placer me llevaría a comportarme de esta manera, tenía ganas de maldecir, gritar, decir cosas sucias y por dios las diría, Bella sacaba lo mejor y peor de mi.

BELLA POV

Estaba completamente loca de pasión, Edward era maravilloso, nunca pensé alcanzar este tipo de placer, escucharlo gemir, jadear de placer me ponía completamente caliente.

- trágatela, se que te mueres por hacerlo – oh por dios me encantaba Edward demandante, ahora sabría lo que era bueno, pasé la lengua lentamente por la punta de la verga y lo sentí estremecer, me encantó su reacción

- deja de jugar y trágatela, ahora Bella – wow, si que está ansioso y decidí no hacerlo esperar más y me tragué su verga, tuve que relajar la garganta para que entrara un poco más, la verdad es que era tan grande que no cabría todo en mi boca, ni en mis mejores sueños húmedos con él había pensado que su tamaño fuera tan grande. Empecé a succionar, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo mientras enrollaba la lengua alrededor de su magnífica polla, con una de mis manos acaricié sus testículos y se tensó de placer

- oh, mierda, joder Bella, eres maravillosa, sigue, no pares, maldición – estaba completamente fuera de si y me encantaba y seguí con mi tarea, se que le faltaba poco, cada vez crecía más y más en mi boca y yo no podía evitar gemir alrededor suyo, casi sin darme cuenta agarró mi cabello y empezó a embestir con fuerza en mi boca marcando el ritmo, lo miré a los ojos y su mirada estaba completamente desquiciada, sus ojos oscurecidos y su boca entreabierta

- oh Bella, no sabes lo que se siente el ver tu boca alrededor de mi verga, si, así, sigue así, eres una diosa, eres una pequeña zorra y me encanta, ahhhhh – wow, nunca pensé que Edward pudiera hablar sucio y la verdad es que me excitaba sobremanera, tres estocadas más y se vino, tragué lo que me entregó, pero era mucho y se desbordaba por mis labios, así que me relamí y después repté por su abdomen y lo besé con desesperación, por supuesto me devolvió el beso de igual manera.

Cuando sentí la necesidad de respirar deshice el beso y me levanté a recoger mi ropa, Edward me miraba confuso, no voy a negar que yo igual lo estaba, pero un poco de coherencia se había colado a mi cerebro y dejaría las cosas hasta acá, por el momento, no pensaba entregarme tan fácilmente, no ahora, no lo había perdonado y no le creía sus explicaciones, pero me tenía tan caliente que no podía negarle a mi cuerpo este placer tan grande que me había hecho vivir, pero no le pondría las cosas tan fáciles. Cuando me terminé de vestir Edward aún estaba desnudo

- Bella ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Vistiéndome, tengo cosas que hacer

- Pero, pero pensé que, bueno pensé que tú y yo …

- ¿qué haríamos el amor? Oh no te confundas Edward, esto que acabamos de hacer no es nada, es sólo un regalo de bienvenida, espero te haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encantó, pero no se si se vuelva a repetir, nunca he engañado a Benjamín y no lo dejaré, me encogí de hombros para hacer más realista mi postura de relajada e indiferente, aunque por dentro me estaba quemando por lanzarme a sus brazos y que me tomara de la forma que quisiera. Tomé la mochila, le arrojé un beso con la mano y salí de la sala.

- Te voy a conquistar Bella, serás mía en cuerpo y alma te lo juró – alcancé a escuchas sus gritos y sólo reí, si quería conquistarme le costaría muchísimo, puede que no tenga el autocontrol para volver a caer en sus brazos soy hormonal y qué, pero mi corazón le costará conquistarlo otra vez básicamente porque él lo tiene, siempre lo ha tenido.

**Chicas acá les dejó un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y opinen qué les pareció ¿qué tal Edward ah? Quieren que siga sufriendo o que Bella le de luego la pasada, me avisan****Besitos Sandra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

chicas quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y las alertas.

CAPÍTULO VI

EDWARD POV

Maldición, había experimentado el mejor placer de mi existencia en manos de mi Bella y la muy terca se negó a entregarse, pero pronto caerá y será mía, la voy a conquistar, enamorar y volver loca de deseo por mi, ese es, debo conquistarla como nunca lo hice antes, siempre fue ella la que me enamoró, la que quiso estar conmigo, la que se arriesgaba día a día por estar a mi lado, ahora ha llegado mi turno.

Con esa nueva convicción salí de la sala en la que había dado y recibido el mejor placer que pudiera imaginar, al reanudar las clases mis hermanos me miraban con una mueca de asco, pero en el fondo estaban contentos por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas con Bella, sólo Alice estaba un tanto contrariada y nuevamente me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos y la verdad es que me estaba sacando de quicio.

- escúpelo Alice, ¿qué mierda me escondes?

- No es nada

Dije que me dijeras, ahora

– Alice descubrió su mente y desearía no haber visto las imágenes que ahora desfilaban por mi mente, pero era mejor así, con esa nueva información tenía que apurarme en recuperar a Bella, por que jamás permitiría que las imágenes de Bella casada con Benjamín se hicieran realidad, ella se casaría, pero conmigo, con nadie más que conmigo.

- Gracias, ahora debo irme

- Suerte hermanito, le gustará la sorpresa

- Gracias Alice

Después de haber ido a casa a cambiarme de ropa y tocar un poco el piano me dirigí hacia la concesionaria y tras haber visto varios modelos de motos escogí la mejor y más rápida, por supuesto, si a Bella le gustaba la adrenalina, bueno compartiría con ella esa afición, aunque más rápido corro solo por mi cuenta, qué se le va a hacer. Media hora más tarde llegué al departamento de Bella, que por cierto era muy bonito, pero algo me llamó la atención, ese olor que rondaba en las cercanías, olor a perro mojado, ¡mierda! Licántropo, el teléfono empieza a sonar y al ver la pantalla era Alice preocupada por mi futuro y el de Bella desaparecían de sus visiones, pero la tranquilicé en parte al decirle que un chucho andaba cerca, mis hermanos querían venir inmediatamente a revisar el perímetro y fue imposible convencerlos de que no era necesario, el olor se fue haciendo más pesado y pude leer la mente del chucho, era Jacob Black, por supuesto que tenía que ser él y no era la primera vez que venía por este lugar, al leerle la mente comprendí que él estaba viviendo cerca, muy cerca de acá, es por eso que Alice perdía continuamente el futuro de Bella, ella no podía ver a los chuchos y al parecer Bella no tenía idea que Jacob estaba tan cerca de ella

- ¿por qué mierda volviste chupasangre?, ella estaba bien

- No está bien, porque me ama y me necesita tanto como yo a ella

- Mientes, ella ya no te ama y no te necesita, para eso estoy yo, yo la cuido y velo por su seguridad

- ¿desde las sombras como un cobarde?

- Deja de leerme la mente, Bella me contó, pero no le había querido creer

- ¿te contó?

- Si, me lo dijo cuando le revelé en lo que me había convertido y que ahora sabía sus identidades y lo qué eran

- Y si eres tan buen cachorrito ¿por qué no le has dicho a Bella que estás viviendo tan cerca de ella?

- Eso no te incumbe, ahora lárgate de su vida y para siempre

- No lo haré, ya cometí ese error y no lo repetiré, no me iré aunque Bella me lo pidiera, ella es mía

- No lo es, ella está con Benjamín y aunque me duele él es el indicado para ella, él la ha consolado y le ha dado el apoyo que ella necesitaba, tú no tienes idea de lo que le hiciste maldito– en ese momento imágenes de Bella después de mi partida se abrieron a mi mente y quise llorar, quise morir en este mismo instante al ser consciente del dolor que le causé con mi partida, ella había quedado tan rota que parecía otra persona

- ¿te das cuenta ahora?, debes volver a irte y esta vez para siempre, ella no te necesita más, le costó recuperarse, pero lo hizo, vete de una puta vez

- Nunca, nunca más la dejaré, eres tú el que sobra acá, vete con tu gente, deja a Bella en paz

- Yo la cuido, sabía que volverían, quise advertirle, pero ustedes ya habían llegado, vete ella ya tiene dueño

- ¿jake? – al girarme vi que Bella llegaba en su moto y estaba completamente confundida con la aparición del chucho

- Hola Bells

- ¿qué estás haciendo acá? – dijo en tono no muy amistoso y pude leer la mente del chucho de la última vez que habían hablado y la verdad no había sido nada bonito, él le había confesado que era licántropo y ella lo rechazó porque no quería lidiar más con seres míticos y la discusión se había tornado severa

- Yo, yo, bueno, verás

- Dile la verdad – le dije, pero el perro se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella y luego a centímetros de ella se detuvo abruptamente

- ¿qué mierda Bella? Te has metido con él, lo puedo oler en tu cuerpo, ¿cómo pudiste después de lo que te hizo?, Bella tu tienes a Benjamín, tienes dueño ahora

- Qué mierda dices Jacob, yo no tengo dueño, no soy un animal para tener dueño, además mi intimidad no te corresponde comentarla ni te debe importar y mucho menos debes criticarme

- Pero Bella, él te hizo daño, te dejó, no te quería

- Eso es tema mío y de él, ahora dime porque estás acá, le ha pasado algo a Charlie

- No, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo veo, yo vivo acá cerca Bella

- ¿qué? ¿por qué?

- Porque sabía que ellos regresarían por ti y quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien y que no le permitieras que te dañara nuevamente, pero veo que llegué tarde ¿ya lo perdonaste? ¿así tan fácil?

- Ese no es tu problema, soy adulta y tomo mis decisiones sola

- Vete Jake, debo conversar con Edward a solas

- Pero Bella- Vete, después hablamos

- Si le haces daño te mato, te juro que te mato- me gritó el apestoso perro

Después que se fue el perro apestoso con mucho esfuerzo convencí a Bella de que habláramos y me complació enormemente que me invitara a pasar a su departamento, era pequeño, pero acogedor, pero muy acorde a la nueva Bella, muchos instrumentos musicales, cds, y muchas botellas de licor en el mini bar que tenía.

- bueno de qué quieres hablar Edward, pensé que había quedado todo claro entre nosotros

- no ha quedado nada claro Bella- para mi si, fuiste un momento de debilidad y no se volverá a repetir, yo estoy con Benjamín y tú deberías buscarte a alguien para pasar tu eternidad

- ¿es eso lo que quieres en verdad? Que me busque una novia y te deje en paz ¿eso quieres Bella? – se que la estaba presionando, pero debía cubrir todos los frentes

- Si eso quiero

- Mientes, me amas como yo a ti y no soportarías que estuviera con otra que no seas tú, soy tan tuyo como tú eres mía

- Esto debe terminar Edward, ya no tengo las fuerzas para estar contigo, me destruiste, me convertiste en este intento de ser humano ¿acaso no te basta?

- No, tú eres fuerte y saldremos adelante ¿quieres ser inmortal a mi lado? Te lo daré, te convertiré, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, eres la única que quiero a mi lado, por dios te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré

- Ahora no puedo, no puedo Edward, no puedes simplemente llegar un día y pretender que nada ha pasado, las cosas no son tan simples, ya no confío en ti, debes entenderlo – me dolió lo que me dijo, pero tenía razón, debía darle tiempo para que tomara una decisión

- Esta bien Bella, te dejaré, pero no me rendiré, te conquistaré porque te amo, escucha bien, te amo Bella y quiero recuperarte, mientras tanto podríamos intentar ser amigos

- ¿amigos?

- Si, ya sabes, amigos que pueden conversar sin agredirse, salir de vez en cuando y esas cosas que hacen los humanos- No lo creo, no estoy preparada y no se si algún día lo estaré – carajo, estaba todo podrido y lo peor de todo es que estaba tan caliente que tenía ganas de tomarla y hacerle el amor ahora mismo, dios ella me estaba matando.

- Ok, yo mejor me voy

- Si, mejor, tengo que salir a practicar con la banda

- Oh, si, debes practicar tu famosa mantra linda por cierto

- Jajajaja, incluso aún me cuesta creer como llegó a ser eso

- ¿a que te refieres?

- La verdad es que antes de que me fuera de Forks estaba tan deprimida y me fui a Port Ángeles a un pub, allí me encontré a Benjamín que andaba de vacaciones y ya lo había conocido, así que nos pusimos a bailar y a tomar, era la primera vez que lo hacía así que rápidamente me emborraché y cuando empezaron a pasar el micrófono para un karaoke estaba bastante exultante y bueno no medí consecuencias y cuando me pasaron el micrófono me puse a cantar, nunca lo había hecho, pero lo hice y cuando la canción terminó dije esa frase porque por un momento se me había olvidado que estaba con público y todos la oyeron, al parecer a la gente le gustó como cantaba y empezaron a aplaudirme y a decir que cantaba bien, ahí fue cuando decidí que había tocado fondo con mi pena y decidí que ya no quería seguir así, al día siguiente me fui a vivir con mi madre. Cuando llegué a estudiar acá Benjamín me invitó a unirme a su banda y la primera vez que canté un chico del público gritó la mantra, cuando conversé con él me dijo que él había estado en ese pub cuando canté y le había gustado la famosa frase, así que la próxima vez que subí al escenario el chico volvió a gritar la mantra y como estaba nuevamente bebida lo dije al terminar de cantar y por lo visto gustó ya que desde ese día cada vez me piden que la diga, aunque no saben quienes son ustedes la vitorean

- Bueno, ahora que estamos estudiando acá, no pasará mucho tiempo para que saquen conclusiones de quién son los Cullen que tanto odias

- Mmm, pienso lo mismo

- ¿te hice mucho daño cierto?

- Si, la verdad si, pero ahora comprendo que debió ser así, no tenía la madurez que tengo ahora, en cierto modo soy feliz, me gusta la vida que llevo, no es lo que había querido para mi, pero me he adaptado, soy independiente y me gusta sentirme así

- ¿me extrañas?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no, además ya tuve casi sexo contigo, no soy una zorra Edward, sólo lo había hecho con Benjamín, pero ahora estuve contigo y la verdad me siento como mierda por lo que hice, Benjamín no se lo merecía, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy arrepentida, siempre te he amado y quizás siempre lo haga, pero no puedo dejar a Benjamín, él es importante, me mantiene entera, segura y nunca me dañaría

- Lo se, él te ama, no como yo, pero te ama

- No, ahí estás equivocado, lo que tenemos no es amor, es sólo amistad y compañía, otro tipo de compromiso, pero más seguro, así nadie sale lastimado, si no hay amor no hay dolor

- Bella, la verdad es que él desde que te conoció que está enamorado de ti, lo se, leí su mente y todos lo saben, tú eres la única que no se quiere dar cuenta

- ¿me ama? No, ese no era el acuerdo, no puede ser, yo, yo no lo amo, es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi cable a tierra, pero nada más, yo no puedo amar, ya no puedo sentir, estoy vacía

- No digas eso Bella, cuando estuvimos juntos fue maravilloso, no puedes negarlo, esa conexión, ese amor entre nosotros siempre ha existido y no se disolverá, sientes que no puedes amar, pero la verdad es que no puedes amar a nadie que no sea yo.

- No seas arrogante, te amé y aún lo hago, pero algo se quebró entre nosotros en aquel bosque en el que me dejaste y no volverá a repararse

- Nunca me voy a perdonar por haberte mentido ese día y haberte dejado, pero tengo la eternidad para recompensarte y si algún día me perdonas y aceptas ser mi mujer para toda la eternidad no pasará un solo día sin que traté de reparar el daño que te hice

- Ahora me voy Bella, debes descansar y por cierto cuando quieras adrenalina me llamas y aquí estaré para ti.

- Adiós Edward – me acerqué lentamente hasta donde ella estaba y la besé fieramente, ella me devolvió el beso de igual manera, pero lo dejé así, no quería presionarla más por un día, pero mañana sería otro día y el juego empezaría otra vez, si, no dejaría un solo día sin besar y tocar a mi mujer.

- Hasta mañana Bella

- Sigues llamándome Bella y mi nombre es Isabella, no lo olvides, esa Bella murió, no existe Edward

- No es verdad esa Bella está acá mismo sólo ha madurado y ha crecido pero es la misma y te amo cada vez más.

Cuando iba saliendo del departamento me encontré con Benjamín, me quedó mirando con odio en los ojos

- ¿qué haces acá?

- No es obvio, estaba con Bella – idiota, pensé

- No, ella nunca te dejaría acercarte nuevamente

- Si no me crees pregúntale tú mismo, lo que nosotros tenemos es más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar, nunca sabrás el lazo que nos une

- Es mi mujer, no te le acerques nuevamente

- Ella no es tu mujer y nunca lo será, no se ha entregado a ti, porque al único hombre que ama es a mi y te advierto que voy a luchar por ella, ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido y tú lo sabes, no tienes que seguir engañándote más, sabes que ella nunca te querrá como tú la quieres a ella.

- Bastardo maldito, la dañaste y ahora vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado

- Las razones por la que la dejé no las voy a discutir contigo, ella lo sabe perfectamente y no te lo ha dicho y nunca te lo dirá porque es algo tan nuestro, tan privado que jamás lo confiaría a ti, pregúntale qué le pasó en su cumpleaños 18 y ella te mentirá, ella nunca te dirá lo que nos une, nunca me traicionará, y eso tú jamás lo tendrás de ella, nunca tendrás su lealtad incondicional y la verdad de nuestra historia

Lo dejé con la boca bien cerrada, ella puede jurar y recurar que me odia, pero nunca me traicionaría, nunca revelaría mi naturaleza y esa confianza nunca la poseería Benjamín, nunca tendría la verdad de los labios de Bella. Al llegar a casa Esme y Carlisle me estaban esperando, a grandes rasgos le conté lo que había sucedido, exceptuando claro el encuentro en la sala de clases y vi la pena en los rostros de mis padres, estaban tan dolidos por no poder acercárseles a Bella, pero me apoyarían como siempre y los tranquilicé cuando les dije que ella habia confirmado que me amaba, pero le costaría confiar en mi nuevamente.

BELLA POV

Mierda, mierda, mierda, tenía la cabeza completamente revuelta, aunque me costara admitirlo abiertamente amaba a ese vampiro arrogante y caliente en el que se había convertido Edward, pero mi coraza no estaba destruida completamente, no confiaba en él, aunque a ratos me gustaría perderme en sus palabras y creerle, pero se que me volvería a hacer daño, además me había dejado atónita cuando me ofreció convertirme, antes siempre había sido tema de discusión, ya que siempre se negó, pero ahora estaba tan cambiado, estaba más abierto y más hombre, y qué hombre, siempre me había excitado, pero ahora era más animal, más rudo, más sexy y definitivamente me tenía al borde de la combustión espontánea, simplemente el encuentro en la sala de clases había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero en cierta forma de sentía mal por Benjamín, nunca antes lo había traicionado de esa manera y si lo que dijo Edward es verdad y Benjamín me ama lo dañaré cuando le diga la verdad. No dejaba de pensar y pensar, Benjamín había llegado minutos después que Edward se fue y por la mirada que me dio cuando entró se que se encontraron y lo más probable es que hayan discutido, ahora se está duchando, pero cuando salga tendremos que conversar, él merece saber la verdad y la verdad era que a pesar de todo no me arrepentía de haberme fajado con Edward, pero tampoco quería dejar a Benjamín, mierda me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarlos a ninguno de los dos, Benjamín era estabilidad, amistad, cariño y Edward era amor, lujuria y deseos desenfrenados.

Le conté todo a Benjamín, no podía mentirle y me dolió el alma ver su sufrimiento, pero él sabía que amaba a Edward y siempre lo amaría, pero al igual que Edward se negó a dejarme, me confesó que me amaba y lucharía por mi y la verdad me sentí como una hija de puta, una jodida bipolar, porque a pesar de no amar a Benjamín también lo deseaba, no con la misma que a Edward, pero lo deseaba, nuestros encuentros siempre eran placenteros y me hacía sentir bien, protegida, querida y maldita sea no pude resistir y terminamos fajando en el sillón, si, se que soy una perra, pero no puedo evitarlo y ahora me siento como si hubiera traicionado a Edward, joder estoy tan confundida

Los días fueron pasando y cada mañana me encontraba con un ramo de flores en mi dormitorio, todos los días era uno distinto, la tarjeta por supuesto con versos y poemas, los más hermosos que uno se pudiera imaginar. En un principio me sentí ofendida, invadida mi intimidad, ya que Edward entraba a mi dormitorio cuando dormía, tal como lo hacía antes de dejarme, pero con los días me di cuenta de que me gustaban sus regalos y empecé a anhelar la mañana y sus flores, claro que no se lo demostraba cuando lo veía, trataba de mantenerme alejada de él, pero no me hacía la vida fácil, cada vez que cruzaba algún pasillo en la universidad me agarraba antes de que me diera cuenta y me besaba con ferocidad y pasión, cuando empezaba a responderle de la misma manera me soltaba, me acariciaba la cara y se iba dejándome toda alborotada, ese era su juego, tentarme, enamorarme. Estuve tentada varias veces de decirle que me tomara, que lo perdonaba y que lo amaba con locura, pero no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, así que los juegos eróticos continuaron. Ya se había empezado a correr el rumor de nuestros furtivos besos y la población femenina me odiaba más que nunca, Edward era considerado el hombre más sexy e inalcanzable de la universidad, todas las zorras trataban de ganarse aunque fuera una sonrisa y no lo lograban, conmigo la cosa era diferente, él se había encargado personalmente de dejar claro que yo le interesaba, en clases me sonreía y me llevaba pequeños obsequios que por supuesto no aceptaba, incluso se sentaba conmigo, habrá utilizado sus influencias, pero ahora lo tenía a mi lado todos los malditos días, cuando salíamos de clases y estábamos en la cafetería o en el estacionamiento lleno de gente me mandaba besos en el aire, avergonzada por sus muestras de amor y al mismo tiempo halagada trataba de hacerme la tonta.

El que la pasaba mal en todo este embrollo era Benjamín, trataba de mantenerse bien, pero era difícil la situación, cada vez discutíamos más y ya no dormíamos juntos, es más ya no me visitaba, ahora era completamente un amigo como cualquier otro. Podía ver sus reproches silenciosos cuando Edward hacía alguna muestra de amor hacia mi y a veces me era imposible mostrar fascinación y amor hacia sus actos.

Habían pasado dos semanas cuando el mundo no paró de girar, eso fue porque al llegar a la universidad en el frente de ésta había colgado un cartel gigante en el cual Edward había puesto con letras grandes TE AMO BELLA, Y NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA QUE SEAS MU ESPOSA. Me quería morir, como dije anteriormente estaba entre la vergüenza y la fascinación, además ese mismo día mi padre que había retrasado su viaje a verme decidió venir justamente ese día y más encima me vino a buscar a la salida de la universidad y vió la declaración de Edward, estaba completamente furioso, además me reclamaba el hecho de que no le dijera que los Cullen estaban tan cerca de mí nuevamente, me quería llevar inmediatamente de regreso con él, pero me impuse, nadie me decía qué hacer, ya soy mayor, decido mi vida como me de la gana, así que al ver que no me alejaría de ellos se regreso a Forks bastante molesto.

Otro asunto era Jake, habíamos conversado y aclarado las cosas, pero para variar terminamos más enojados que antes, nadie le dijo que se viniera a seguirme, así que por mi se podía regresar por donde vino, él me acusó de ser hipócrita por no aceptar su naturaleza y aceptar a los Cullen, pero a los Cullen los conocí siendo vampiros, en cambio Jake me lo ocultó bastante tiempo y carajo a quien quería engañar, no era lo mismo vampiro que lobo, se que soy mala persona y egoísta, pero simplemente los vampiros eran fascinantes sobretodo los Cullen.

Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no había tenido tiempo de organizar nada y las carreras estaban suspendidas en mi ausencia, pero hoy era el día de retomar el control de mi vida, ya tenía todo organizado, hoy correría y después a la disco, como siempre la banda me estaría esperando, eso no había cambiado, éramos profesionales y los problemas personales los dejábamos fuera del escenario.

Vestida, maquillada y lista partí hacia la pista. Cuando llegué se me acercaron los Cullen, pero Edward no estaba y sería mentirosa si negaba que me sentí un poco apenada por su ausencia, pero los Cullen estaban allí y me daba algo de pena estar siempre ignorándolos, podía ver en sus rostros pálidos y absurdamente hermosos que le dolían mis desplantes, así que decidí darles una pequeña oportunidad, no es que fuéramos a ser los mejores amigos que fuimos antes, pero algo era algo. La más contenta era Alice que me abrazaba y besaba mis mejillas, Emmett fue igualmente efusivo y gritando alegre que su hermanita lo había perdonado, Jasper un poco tímido, pero se alegró cuando le dije que no le guardaba rencor por lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños 18, Rosalie fue una revelación ya que me abrazó y pidió perdón por haberse portado tan mal conmigo en el pasado y dijo que me había extrañado mucho, sólo faltaba conversar con Carlisle y Esme, ellos eran los menos culpables de lo que había pasado y no los había visto y la verdad es que los extrañaba mucho. Cuando pregunté por Edward todos cambiaron el tema de conversación y no dijeron nada, así que me despedí de ellos y me fui a la pista. Al llegar allí todos estaba en posición, me acerqué a la partida y vi una moto espectacular, era la mejor, conocía el modelo y me dio cierta envidia, esa el sueño de todos los motoqueros, esa moto era LA MOTO, pero el ocupante no miraba en mi dirección y ya estaba con el casco puesto y era notablemente atractivo, todo de negro, al verlo detenidamente perdí el aliento, mi corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza, el piloto giró la cabeza en mi dirección y se sacó el casco, joder era el mismísimo Edward, me sonrió mientras se bajada raudamente de la moto y se acercaba en mi dirección, me quedé estática en mi lugar viéndolo mientras se acercaba, nunca me cansaría de admirarlo, era tan puramente sexy y varonil y de sólo verlo en esa moto juro que me excitó más de lo me hubiera gustado admitir, cuando llegó a mi lado su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, se acercó a mi oído y susurró

- hermosa como siempre y tan jodidamente sexy, mmmm y excitada también, desde mi moto puede oler tu excitación mi Bella - y luego pasó su fría lengua por mi cuello y se detuvo en donde latía mi pulso más fuertemente y le dio un pequeño mordisco, dejándome tan caliente que tenía ganas de tirármele encima y sacarle la ropa y follármelo hasta perder el conocimiento

- maldito vampiro arrogante – dije tratando de recomponerme y no demostrarle mucho todo lo que me afectaba, aunque la verdad es que el muy maldito lo sabía, ya que era verdad que estaba tan húmeda y el corazón estaba a punto de salir desbocado de mi pecho.

- No te preocupes mi sexy ángel, tú produces lo mismo en mi, ahora puedes entender como me tienes de caliente y duro – y me besó con fuerza, con lujuria

- Suerte Bella, aunque creo que esta carrera la gano yo

- Ja, sueña Cullen, a mi nadie me gana

- Ganaré Bella y si lo hago aceptarás una cita conmigo

- Y si yo gano Edward me dejarás en paz y te buscarás otra mujer para tener tu cita – era arriesgada la apuesta, pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar ¿saldría con otra mujer en una cita?, porque de ganar yo ganaba, no me vencería, yo era la mejor y de ser así ¿cómo me afectaría de saberlo con otra mujer?

La carrera estaba por dar comienzo y por primera vez estaba nerviosa por el resultado.

Arrancamos y la carrera comenzó

¿qué opinan chicas? ¿quién debería ganar la carrera? Dejen sus opiniones y haré el capítulo quien más votos reciba gana Bella o gana Edward

Besotes Sandra.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

chicas quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y las alertas.

CAPÍTULO VII

EDWARD POV

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, Bella me dio paliza en la carrera, no se qué mierda ocurrió, pero me ganó, había que reconocer que era excelente corredora, pero qué puedo decir, ir detrás de ella en la carrera había sido excitante, ver ese culo respingón y apretado en esa ropa sensual que usa no me sirvió mucho a mi concentración y ¿quién me puede culpar?, nadie, porque la verdad es que ella sacaba suspiros y levantaba pollas por donde ella pasara, incluso a mis hermanos se les hacía difícil apartar la vista de ella y qué mierda de decir de Emmett, cada vez que la veía prácticamente se le caía la baba. A pesar de que las cosas iban bien entre mis hermanos y Bella, no se podía negar que Rose estaba intranquila por Emmett, siempre he sabido que él quiere a Bella como su hermana pequeña, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y él no está viendo del todo a Bella como hermanita y eso me exaspera tanto a mi como a Rose, sus peleas han ido en aumento y Emmett me ha confesado que se siente confundido, me carcome los celos, pero es mi hermano y me siento mal por las ganas inmensas que siento de matarlo, Alice ha intervenido y dice que lo que le pasa a Emmett es algo pasajero, nada de importancia, que es sólo la impresión de ver a Bella tan cambiada, pero no se. Rose está deprimida y dice que si la cosas no se solucionan pronto se irá de nuestra vidas, imagínense, ella dejará a Emmett con lo mucho que lo ama, joder todo está mal y ahora más encima tengo que cumplir la absurda apuesta y tendré que salir con una chica en una cita.

Pero bueno, apuestas son apuestas y no pienso incumplir la promesa, si Bella quiere que salga con otra muchacha, así lo haré, es su juego, son sus reglas, vamos a ver si ella es capaz de cumplirlas y aceptar que salga con otra. La verdad es que no me faltan chicas dispuestas a una cita conmigo, no es por presumir pero tengo bastantes chicas en la universidad que se me han insinuado, claro que ninguna me interesa, pero tendré que escoger una y vamos a ver la reacción de mi Bella.

Después de la carrera como siempre nos dirigimos a la disco donde toca Bella, la verdad es que ya se ha hecho un hábito ir los fines de semana allá, sólo de verla en el escenario cantando y tocando me vuelve más y más loco, carajo cada vez la amo más y la manera de moverse mientras canta, mierda me pone duro al instante, como no hemos vuelto a repetir el casi jodido sexo me tengo que encargar de mis erecciones yo mismo y la verdad es que no es tan satisfactorio como si fuera Bella la que me está masturbando o dándome una mamada, de sólo recordar cómo se veía mientras me mamaba, joder, ya quiero repetir, pero el acto completo.

Bella llevaba cantando más de una hora, pero había algo en sus ojos cuando me miraba, si, ella estaba intranquila por mi futura cita, ja, que se aguante, ella lo quiso así.

Otro caso era el pendejo de Benjamín, me miraba cada vez más con cara de odio y se perfectamente por qué, leí su mente y en ella me enteré que Bella le contó lo que había pasado entre nosotros, el pendejo estaba sufriendo, pero tenía casi asumido que ella me quería a mi, además no ha pasado nada entre ellos, a excepción de cuando ella le contó y después se fajaron, me dolió como la mierda cuando me enteré que después de estar conmigo se metió con él, pero qué puedo hacer, oh, si, puedo hacer algo :matar al jodido humano, pero creo que Bella no apreciaría ese hecho.

De Jacob sólo se que sigue rondando cerca de Bella como buen perro faldero que es, me molesta enormemente que esté cerca de ella, ya que cuando él está cerca de Bella Alice no puede verla en sus visiones y yo quiero saber todo lo que ella hace, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo.

La banda dejó de tocar y al bajar del escenario Bella se iba a dirigir a nuestro lado, pero Benjamín la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y la detuvo

- Isabella, no vayas con él por favor, quédate conmigo

- Benjamín, suéltame de una puta vez, y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, sabes que me jode esa actitud tuya

- Pero, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ir a él?, lo ves y te olvidas de todo ¿acaso olvidaste lo que te hizo?

- No, maltita sea, no me he olvidado y tú no paras de repetírmelo, pero son mis amigos ahora y me están esperando – Bella estaba ofuscada y la conversación iba subiendo cada vez más de tono, así que me acerqué, nadie, repito nadie le pone una mano encima a mi mujer para hacerle daño

- Suéltala – sisee encabronado, el idiota se asustó y la soltó, ella quedó en medio de nosotros

- Quién mierda te crees para aparecer después de todo lo que le hiciste, la dañaste, la destruiste y ahora dices que la amas y pretendes volver a su vida como si nada, no lo permitiré

- Qué quién me creo, soy el puto amor de su vida, ese soy cabrón

- Ah, el amor de su vida, resulta cómico, por que verás ella gime bajo mis caricias, lo disfruta y llegó purita a mi, tú nunca la tocaste y yo si lo hice y muchas, muchas veces – la cara de Bella al escuchar lo que el idiota dijo fue de puro dolor y rabia

- Eres un jodido imbécil, no hables así de Bella, además ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, o alguna vez ha suspirado tu nombre en sueños, alguna vez se queda sin respiración cuando le sonríes, se le para el corazón cuando te acercas a ella y rozas sus labios, no y nunca lo tendrás de ella – ya me había hartado y estaba a punto de cometer asesinato

- Paren los dos de una puta vez, no quiero peleas y tú Benjamín jamás, pero jamás pensé que fueras a expresarte de mi de esa manera, comprenderás que ya no podemos ser amigos

- No Isabella, no comprendes, yo no quería, él me provocó, yo…tú sabes que yo te quiero y….

- Y nada, ahora no puedo ni quiero verte y tú Edward puedes hacer lo mismo y largarte, no soy un maldito mueble que se tengan que disputar, soy una persona y si no quieren verme más enojada lárguense

- Mierda – masculló Benjamín – mejor me voy esta mujer da miedo cuando se enoja – maldito maricón se fue asustado

- ¿y? – replicó Bella mirándome con una ceja alzada - ¿qué esperas para irte?

- Bella, no hablarás en serio ¿verdad?

- Ah no, tengo cara de estar riéndome acaso Cullen, no lo creo

- No me iré, no te tengo miedo Bella

- Bueno, como no puedo echarte vampiro estúpido, me largo yo

La seguí en mi moto cuando salió echa una furia, iba rápido y me tenía nervioso de que tuviera un accidente, pero cuando llegó a otra disco se detuvo y entró. Se fue directamente a la barra y pidió un trago, joder, ya va a empezar a beber, pero ella era adulta y no podía hacer nada para impedírselo sin que ella se alejara más de mi, así que me quedé rezagado en un rincón mirándola.

Puta madre, ya llevaba como 10 tragos y se veía bastante borracha, cuando se paró se tambaleó y corrí a ayudarla, no podría manejar en ese estado y yo la llevaría a su casa o a la mía.

Después de varias protestas aceptó que la llevara y así lo hice, al llegar a su departamento la desvestí, pero al buscar su piyama no lo encontré, me dijo que ahora dormía desnuda y no tenía piyama, mierda, ella me quería matar, pero las veces que he venido a verla en las noches ella siempre tenía puesto un piyama, que raro, cuando le pregunté porque no dormía en piyama me dijo bien resuelta que lo había botado cuando se dio cuenta de que la venía a ver en las noches, carajo, definitivamente me quería matar de tanta pasión insatisfecha. Se acostó bajo las mantas y pronto se quedó dormida, la acompañé como en el pasado y me recosté a su lado velando su sueño, a pesar del alcohol ingerido ella como siempre olía tan, pero tan bien y no me puede aguantar las ganas y la besé, fue un beso cortito, pero bastó para encenderme y querer cogérmela toda la puta noche. No ayudaba en nada el hecho de que ella empezara a soñar y a revolverse en la cama y casi pierdo los estribos cuando empezó a gemir y susurrar mi nombre, mierda, ella estaba teniendo sueños eróticos conmigo, así que antes de terminar violándomela me fui como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mis padres me estaban esperando cuando llegué a casa y estaban más exigentes que nunca, querían ver a Bella y supuestamente yo era el encargado de convencerla de que viniera a visitarlos, carajo que no se daban cuenta que tenía un enorme problema en mis pantalones como para estar escuchando sus quejas y lamentos, a los minutos mi padre pareció darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba y con una sonrisa de disculpa se llevó a Esme a la cocina y yo me pude ir a mi dormitorio. Ni encerrándome pude evitar escuchar que Carlisle le contó a Esme de mi problema, y lo peor es que todos en la casa lo escucharon y estallaron las risas a mi costa, maldita casa llena de vampiros con súper audición, así que si a ellos no les importaba reírse de mi, a mi no me importaba bajar mi calentón y que me escucharan, así lo hice y todos salieron disparados de la casa gritando y pensando que yo era un desconsiderado y un asqueroso frustrado sexual, bah, que se jodan, nadie los manda a andar escuchando a los demás.

BELLA POV

Carajo, había pasado casi una semana desde la carrera y mañana Edward tenía que salir en su puta cita, no mentiré pero me revienta que salga con otra, pensé que no lo iba a hacer, pero él dijo que lo haría, que apuestas eran apuestas, mierda, creo que nunca estaré preparada para ver a Edward con otra mujer ¿por qué mierda nadie me detuvo cuando hice la puta apuesta?. Me estaba muriendo de rabia, además la semana fue bastante pesada, con Benjamín volvimos a discutir y casi me da un infarto cuando salió con la mierda de que quiere casarse conmigo, o sea, tuvimos buenos fajes, pero de ahí a casarnos, nunca, ni siquiera clasificó para un puto noviazgo menos para esposo, o sea debe estar loco si pensó que aceptaría, por mi se puede meter el puto anillo que llevó por donde le quepa, si, soy una perra mala, pero él siempre estuvo advertido de que los sentimientos amorosos no cabían en lo que tuvimos, siempre fui clara en ese aspecto.

Estábamos por salir de clases e iba conversando con Edward y Alice, me había dicho que Carlisle y Esme querían que los fuera a visitar y después de algunas súplicas por parte de mi amiga acepté ir.

La casa era hermosa y muy parecida a la de Forks y cuando nos bajamos de los vehículos la puerta se abrió y salió una rubia muy linda gritando y corriendo y ¿qué mierda? Se arrojó a los brazos de Edward y el muy cabrón la recibió y la hizo girar en el aire. Me quedé con la boca abierta mirándolos, no me di cuenta de mi reacción hasta que Alice me empezó a empujar hacia el interior de la casa, ahí nos esperaba Esme y Carlisle quienes me saludaron efusivamente, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en Edward con esa puta rubia ¿quién era? ¿había estado con ella cuando me dejó?, era obvio que era vampira, pero ¿qué significaba realmente ella para él?.

Ahora entendía a Edward cuando le daban sus ataques de celos, porque así me sentía celosa y con ganas de tener la fuerza suficiente para agarrar a esa zorra y descuartizarla con mis propias manos, después prendería fuego y quemaría todos sus trozos, oh si, hasta me desnudaría y bailaría alrededor de la fogata cantando: **muere zorra, muere zorra, a ese vampiro me lo follo yo.**

Alice sabía lo que me pasaba y me llevó a su cuarto, ahí me contó que esa zorra era Tanya Denaly y eran casi como familia, familia una mierda, esa zorra andaba caliente por Edward, se notaba a la distancia. También dijo que su visita los había tomado por sorpresa, pero no me lo creí mucho, digo Alice siempre sabe lo que va a pasar y ella debería haber sabido de la visita de esa mujer, perdón, vampira, perdón, súper zorra. Después de mucho conversar Alice soltó lo que quería saber y no me equivocaba esa quería a Edward y se le había insinuado en varias ocasiones a través de los años, según Alice él nunca le había hecho caso, pero no estaba tan convencida de eso, con sólo recordar la manera en que se abrazaron cuando se vieron, no, ahí había algo más, siempre supe que Edward era un mentiroso, ellos habían tenido algo o todavía lo tenían y me estaba engatusando otra vez, carajo ahora eran dos seres inmortales a los que quería matar.

Cuando bajamos para conversar con Carlisle y Esme ya estaba el resto de la familia reunida en el living y muy abrazaditos estaban el puto Cullen y la zorra Denaly, la sonrisitas que se dirigían mutuamente daban ganas de vomitar.

Cuando me la presentaron como la ex novia de Edward ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes y me sonrió falsamente, zorra y más zorra. Cuando me senté Emmett empezó con sus típicas bromitas entre Edward y Tanya, ahora eran tres malditos vampiros que tenía que matar ¿acaso nadie le dijo alguna vez que tenía que aprender a callar su puta boca vampírica?, los demás se reían de las bromas y Edward casi no me miraba, toda su atención estaba centrada en la mujerzuela esa.

Después de comprometerme a que los visitaría más seguido Carlisle y Esme me dejaron ir, claro que no querían que me fuera sola y le pidieron a Edward que me fuera a dejar, pero la Denaly se puso lloriquear

- Hay Eddy, por favor diles a algunos de tus hermanos que la acompañe y quédate conmigo, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, vamos quédate y nos divertiremos como antes, por favor – lo sabía esa era su puta y aggggg quería matarlos en este instante, después de tomar unas rápidas respiraciones me calmé

- Si Eddy, quédate con la fresita, yo no necesito a nadie que me acompañe, puedo solita perfectamente, además me tengo, digo tengo que hacer algo – ja, toma Edward

- Así, con quién te vas a encontrar

- Con nadie, sólo tengo algo que hacer

- Ah, ok. – le digo a Alice que te acompañe

- Nop, adios Eddy, adiós zorr, ehhh, digo Tania

- Es Tanya querida – pico la zorra

- Si, si, si Tania o lo que sea, no vemos – les dije y arranqué la moto, carajo, pensé que tenía todo controlado y ahora el puto de Edward se subleva.

Dormí pésimo esa noche y lo peor fue que no encontré ningún ramo de flores, ninguna tarjeta, nada que indicara que Edward me había venido a ver en la noche, carajo, si hasta había botado el piyama desde que Edward se había empezado a colar en mi departamento, seguramente se entretuvo con esa gata en celo que tiene y claro como ellos no duermen seguramente follaron como los animales que son.

Edward no vino a clases y mi humor era más que negro, andaba que echaba chispas y me pelee con dos zorras que me estaban mirando de mala manera, pero se equivocaron de día para hacerme enojar y tras unas cuantos golpes aprendieron a mantenerse fuera de mi vista cuando Cullen me tiene caliente de rabia.

Alice no decía nada y ninguno de los otros Cullen tampoco, sólo se dedicaban a mirarme cuando creían que no los miraba, estúpidos.

Llegó la noche y supuestamente Edward tenía que salir con su cita, a esta altura era más que obvio con quien saldría.

Después de la carrera que por supuesto gané me fui a la disco, los chicos estaba tocando así que empecé a bailar con un tipo que me encontré en la pista, minutos después los vi, estaban en uno de los reservados del segundo piso y se veían tan adorables, malditas sanguijuelas como les decía Jacob y ahí se me prendió el foco, saqué mi celular y le marqué a mi viejo amigo, si había alguien que sacaba de sus casillas a Edward era mi amigo lobo, le mandé un mensaje diciéndole donde estaba y que quería que me viera cantar, ja, era mentira, pero serviría de algo.

Antes de subir al escenario fui hasta donde estaba Edward y su puta

- hola, veo que estás cumpliendo con la apuesta, me alegro Edward

- ¿qué apuesta Eddy? – preguntó la Tammy esa

- Ehhh, verás Tanya, yo perdí una apuesta con Bella y tenía que invitar a alguien a salir – se veía como estúpido dando explicaciones a la zorra

- ¿me invitaste por una apuesta? – ja, toma zorra

- Ehhh, si y no, la verdad es que quería invitarte a salir y como tenía que pagar la apuesta no quise invitar a nadie más – puto, puto y más puto

- Ohhh, eres adorable querido

– guácala, como pueden aguantar tanta miel, les va a picar el trasero después, tanto dulce hace mal

– jajajaja, eres tan graciosa Bella

– mi nombre es Isabella tammy,

– me pareció escuchar que te decían Bella– si, pero sólo es por que no aceptan mi nombre y les gusta llamarme así, pero me llamo Isabella

– en todo caso me gusta más Bella, Isabella es así como nombre de vieja, no te ofendas – puta

– no me ofende, antes no me gustaba, pero después de que mi ex casi novio gritaba mi nombre completo cuando llegaba al orgasmo me empezó a gustar – toma Cullen

– oh, comprendo – dijo riendo – Edward estaba con la mandíbula apretada de la rabia y me miraba como si quisiera matarme

– no seas indiscreta Bella

– no seas tonto Edward, no es indiscreción cuando casi todos los que están en la disco saben que es verdad, Benjamín grita tan fuerte que…

– BASTA, deja de hablar de ese humano idiota – te tengo Cullen

– Ya, ya, no te enojes, mejor para que sigan con su cita, además tengo que cantar, by – y me fui dejando a Edward enojado

Pasé por la barra y pedí mi botella de tequila, después de unos cortitos subí al escenario y empezó el show.

Canté como nunca, mezclé la rabia, la pasión, la ira, hasta mis compañeros de la banda me miraban boquiabiertos, estaba desenfrenada y me obligué a estar feliz con mi actuación. Había cantado nirvana, Jannis Joplin, The Doors, Muse y de artistas de habla hispana como Alejandro Sanz, Grupo Camila, Luis Fonsi entre otras, ya estaba por terminar cuando me pidieron que cantara FALLIN de Alicia Keys, me gustaba esa canción, pero no la hubiera escogido para cantarla esta noche, no con ellos tan cerca y haciéndose arrumacos y yo con los celos hasta el cuello, pero qué diablos trabajo era trabajo así que Benjamín estaba en el piano y me acerqué y de un salto me senté en el piano mientras la melodía empezaba, estaba con un vestido bien bonito y sexy y con mis botas negras de 15 centímetros de taco fino, eran una maravilla, más mi vestido púrpura bien escotado y de largo hasta la mitas del muslo, bueno que decir me veía regia. Crucé mis piernas mientras balanceaba la que tenía por encima y empecé a cantar, todos se quedaron callados y él me miraba, parecía que estuviéramos solos en este lugar, que sólo le cantaba a él, aunque el lugar estaba lleno, eso no importaba, la música relajaba el ambiente y sin darme cuenta me había acostado en el piano, sólo me percaté de eso cuando sentí el jadeo de Benjamín, mierda seguramente se veía muy sugestivo, pero joder, no me iba a arrepentir, no mientras lo miraba y veía lo caliente que estaba, se paró y se apoyó en la barra protectora del segundo piso y se veía tan tenso, sus nudillos podría jurar que estaban más blanco de lo habitual debido a la presión que ejercía, seguramente el dueño de la disco tendría que reemplazar lo que Edward seguramente estaba rompiendo, sus ojos eran pura pasión y yo no me quedaba atrás, empecé a moverme sugestivamente acostada en el piano, moviendo ligeramente mis caderas y los ojos de Edward estaban oscuros, joder de esta no me escapaba, no creo poder parar la lujuria de este vampiro y no estaba segura de que querría pararlo, en este mismo momento no podía pensar en nada más que bajara y me cogiera hasta dejarme inválida

QUE DICEN CHICAS, QUIEREN LEMMONS DE VERDAD ENTRE BELLA Y EDWARD ¿les gustó la reacción de Bella?

BESOTES SANDRA.


	8. Chapter 8

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

chicas quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y las alertas. y ahora lo que tantas esperaban el ansiado lemmon, espero les guste.

CAPÍTULO VIII

EDWARD POV

Joder, ella me estaba provocando deliberadamente, creo que el plan de Alice y Rose de invitar a Tanya para darle celos a Bella fue estupendo, mi Bella estaba tan enojada por la visita y posterior cita con Tanya que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír, se veía tan sexy cuando estaba enojada que estuve en varias ocasiones a punto de dejar sola a Tanya y llevarme a mi diosa a otra parte, pero tenía que ser firme, la reconquista de su amor debía ser definitivo, tenía que estar seguro de ganar, no quería por ningún motivo que Bella se arrepintiera de elegirme si ese era el caso, pero joder de sólo verla en ese piano, la manera en que se mueve invitándome a poseerla, mierda me tiene todo caliente cuando debería estar enojado por lo que dijo del puto de Benjamín, ella es cruel, me lastima, pero supongo que me lo merezco, pero aún así no me agrada que esté pensando en alguien más que no sea yo, ella es mía, mía y no creo poder contenerme y reclamarla en cuerpo y alma esta noche, oh mi Bella serás mía, ese cuerpo divino temblará bajo el mío, joder, parezco un jodido humano con las hormonas revolucionadas.

No podía dejar de mirarla, pero algo captó mi atención, ¡puto chucho! ¿qué mierda está haciendo acá?, no lo podía creer Jacob acababa de entrar y miraba con cara de caliente a mi Bella, carajo, ella es mía, nadie debería mirarla de esa manera, menos él un apestoso perro. Cuando iba a bajar y posicionarme cerca del escenario Tanya me detuvo y trató de besarme, ok, ese no era el trato, ella sabía perfectamente que la estaba utilizando para darle celos a Bella, ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a un amigo, pero la muy zorra se estaba extralimitando, ese no era el trato, como pude la alejé, pero ya era tarde Bella que me miraba detenidamente desde el escenario se dio cuenta y seguramente por la posición en que estoy tiene que haber pensado lo peor, de seguro piensa que nos besamos aunque ese no haya sido el caso, nunca he besado a nadie que no sea Bella, ella lo es todo para mi, la primera en todo, lo mejor de mi puta vida, carajo ¿qué explicación le voy a dar ahora?, ha de querer matarme en este mismo instante. De un empujón bien poco caballeroso alejé a Tanya de mi lado y bajé rápidamente las escaleras que me separaban del primer piso, el olor del perro era insoportable y lo era más sus putos pensamientos, mierda, ella lo había llamado, le había dejado un mensaje para que viniera a verla, de verdad me estaba encabronando, Bella me estaba sacando de quicio con su actitud, es que no le bastó con el humano que ahora quiere provocar al perro, mierda esa mujer va a ser mi perdición y por mi maldita alma me quiero perder eternamente con ella, no puedo evitarlo, me vuelve loco, la amo, la deseo y será mía aunque tenga que matar al perro ese ahora mismo, no aceptaré un no por respuesta de Bella, es todo o nada, la moneda se ha lanzado y en ella está decidir nuestro futuro, ahora y ya.

BELLA POV

Mierda, ¿qué se cree esa maldita zorra?, ese vampiro es mío y nadie puede besarlo más que yo y él que no se niega a nada, seguramente cuantas veces se la ha tirado y yo haciendo el ridículo para atraerlo, pero esto no se queda así, ese maldito es mío y lo voy a gozar entero, ella no me lo va a quitar, si ella tiene la ventaja de ser vampira yo tengo lo mío y eso es el deseo que siente Edward por mi, además si tengo que recurrir a juegos sucios lo haré, él no se puede resistir ni a mi cuerpo ni a mi sangre, si, eso es mi sangre me ayudará.

Pude ver claramente como Edward empujaba a la zorra para que lo dejara tranquilo, bien, al parecer no le gusto ese acercamiento con la vampirita frígida, ahora va a saber lo que los humanos llamamos calor corporal y no le gustará saber como Edward se quema con el fuego de mi cuerpo.

Oh, se me venía un problema grande, en la pista se encontraba Jake y Edward se estaba acercando rápidamente, mierda, se me había olvidado que había citado a Jake en un arranque de celos, ahora debía lidiar con tener dos seres mitológicos que se odian cerca de mí. Aunque… esto me puede ayudar.

Cuando terminé mi actuación bajé del escenario tuve que acercarme a Jake, yo lo había llamado y aunque soy egoísta no podía hacerme la desentendida del asunto, Edward estaba más que furioso y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la zorra vampira se acercaba a Edward mirándome de forma desafiante, oh no, maldita vampira, a mi nadie me mira así, ya no soy la nenita que se podía sentir menos delante de una mujer de tal belleza, ahora era fuerte y segura de mi misma y ese hombre era mío, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, si quería guerra, guerra tendría y yo tenía el mejor arsenal a utilizar.

- Bella ¿te pasó algo cariño?

- No Jake, la verdad es que…

- Oh, comprendo – dijo al fijarse en Edward y después en Tanya que ya estaba al lado de mi vampiro

- ¿todo fue por él? ¿estabas celosa y me llamaste?

- No Jake, no es así, yo, mierda si, eso pasó, pero de verdad quería saber como estabas, hace días que no se nada de ti y me tenías preocupada

- Estoy bien Bells, sólo que no esperaba que me llamaras y pensé…

- Lo siento Jake, no quise, mierda, soy una maldita egoísta Jake, no debí llamarte

- No te preocupes, lo que aún no entiendo es que si tanto se aman como dicen qué mierda hace él con una maldita zorra vampira mientras tú estás conmigo

- ¿Jake? – no entendía nada de lo que había dicho

- Lo estoy tratando de entender Bells, no lo acepto, pero estoy tratando de entenderte, si lo quieres no lo alejes más de tu vida, no se lo dejes a esa sanguijuela, tú eres única y al parecer el bastardo te ama, lucha por él, pero no para vengarte, lucha para quedarte con él

- ¿en serio piensas eso?

- Si, maldita sea si, siempre lo has amado, sólo a él y se que nunca serás feliz lejos de él, así que ¿paz?

– oh por dios, Jake era fenomenal, no podía creer que me estaba incitando a que sedujera a un vampiro, mi amigo era único, el mejor de todos y por dios lo había extrañado tanto

- Te quiero Jake, siempre va a ser así, eres un lobito tan tierno

- ¿lobito tierno?, mierda Bells, no puedes decirme esa mierda, soy fiero no tierno, ahora Bells me tengo que ir

- Ok, nos estamos viendo Jake, te quiero en mi vida, eres mi amigo y pronto querré ver al lobo fiero que dices ser jajajaja

- Oh, ¿en serio?, no te repugno

- Tonto, nunca causarías eso en mi y si quiero verte convertido en lobo, así no podrás hablar

- Jajajaja, eres mala chica, pero te quiero

- Yo también, yo también

Nos despedimos, y giré para buscar la mirada de Edward, lo encontré a unos metros de distancia y la zorra le estaba sujetando el brazo, él se veía como shokeado, seguramente había cada una de las palabras cruzadas con Jake y no podía creer que Jake me alentara para estar con él.

Me fui acercando sensualmente a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos cada vez estaban más oscuros.

Era mi turno de luchar por él y esa zorra me las iba a pagar, no debería haber osado a tocar a mi hombre y ahora sabría quién era Isabella Swan. Edward soltó el agarre de la mano de esa mujer y ella estaba furiosa, se notaba por la manera en que me miraba, algo le decía y él negaba con la cabeza, pero nunca perdió de vista mi cara, le sonreí coquetamente y trató de acercarse a mi, pero la muy puta se interpuso y quedó ella frente a mi.

- aléjate zorra, ese vampiro es mío – le dije con todo el odio y firmeza en mis palabras

- no lo tendrás, eres una simple humana, no eres competencia para mi, puedo matarte sin que te des cuenta

- inténtalo vampirita y verás que te doy la pelea – ok, eso fue pura fanfarronería, se que no tenía posibilidad de vencerla, pero Edward no dejaría que nada me pasara

- oh, la humanita se cree valiente ¿qué tienes tú para vencerme?

- Jajaja, eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, tengo el amor de ese hombre al que quieres para ti, pero nunca lo tendrás, él me pertenece, es mío, me desea, me ama, a ti nunca te verá como lo hace conmigo – Edward la quitó del medio de un empujón

- Nunca, Tanya, nunca amenaces a Bella, ella lo dijo, le pertenezco, es la única para mi y si tengo que matarte lo haré, ella es mi mujer y no quiero otra más que ella, así que aléjate, no te pongas más en ridículo, nunca tendrás nada de mi

- Pero Eddy, ella es insignificante, la romperás, no puedes poseerla sin matarla, en cambio a mi…..

- Aléjate zorra, ya te lo dijo, él es mío y ya hemos compartido situaciones sexuales y no me ha dañado y esta noche, en este momento será más mío que nunca y yo de él – la cara que puso la zorra cuando le solté la conducta sexual entre nosotros no tenía precio

- No, no es verdad, ella no puede excitarte hasta ese punto, estás obsesionado solamente con ella Edward, ella no puede provocar nada en ti

- Cállate de una maldita vez Tanya ¿no te das cuenta que sobras?, ella tiene razón, ella me vuelve loco, me excita como nadie lo ha logrado, al amo, la deseo – cada vez que Edward hablaba sentía que me mojaba cada vez más, así que decidí demostrarle lo mucho que Edward me deseaba.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, no abrazamos y perdimos la noción del espacio y del tiempo, Edward enseguida se apoderó de mi boca y gruñó de satisfacción, no se que música estaban tocando en ese momento, pero no nos importó porque nuestros cuerpos se movían a su propio ritmo, las manos no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con pasión, con pura lujuria, Edward estaba más que duro y lo sentía en mi abdomen mientras nos besábamos y nos tocábamos.

Cuando nos dejamos de besar para que yo pudiera tomar aire miré sobre el hombro de Edward y Tanya nos miraba boquiabierta, seguramente el espectáculo que estábamos dando no era común de ver para ella, las manos de Edward recorrían mi trasero y con las mías rocé deliberadamente su verga, wow, estaba más que listo y yo también, Edward inspiró aire y volvió a gruñir, oh si, olía mi excitación, sabía que me tenía jodidamente caliente.

Tanya desapareció, no se en que momento y la verdad es que no me interesaba.

- Edward – susurré en su oído

- Mmmmm, decía mientras lamía mi cuello, ahí donde el pulso era más notorio

- Vamos amor, sácame de aquí ahora

No esperó a dirigirnos a nuestros vehículos, cuando salimos de la disco verificó que no se veía nadie cerca y me montó en su espalda y echo a correr, como en los viejos tiempos corrimos a velocidad vampírica llegando en pocos minutos a mi departamento, ese sería el lugar donde le entregaría mi virginidad a Edward, donde sería suya en cuerpo y alma.

Depositada en la cama y con Edward encima mío mientras me besaba y me tocaba indecorosamente no podía estar más segura de mi decisión, él era mío y yo de él, nunca fue de otra manera, esto era lo correcto, siempre fue así, a pesar del tiempo y del rencor siempre fue así, yo le pertenecía y él a mi.

- ¿estás segura Bella? ¿no te arrepentirás después?

- Estoy segura amor, antes estaba indecisa, pero verte con esa zorra me di cuenta que nunca he dejado de amarte y seguir luchando contra este sentimiento sólo nos dañaba cada vez más, no estoy diciendo que me he olvidado tu abandono, pero estoy tratando de forjar un futuro junto a ti, te amo Edward, siempre ha sido así, quizás mi cuerpo no ha regresado a ti inmaculado, pero mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, mi amor siempre te ha pertenecido

- Oh, te amo mi pequeña, te amo tanto y me arrepiento enormemente haber sentido tanto miedo de destruirte, de dañarte, pero ahora se que voy a se capaz de poseerte sin dañarte, quizás lo que nos ocurrió sirvió para darnos cuenta de que si nos pertenecemos, de que debemos estar juntos siempre y cuando quieras, cuando estés preparada beberé tu sangre y tomaré tu alma y estarás siempre a mi lado, como mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera, mi mujer – no podía hablar, estaba tan emocionada de las palabras dichas por Edward, ahora más que nunca estaba preparada para entregarme y alojar su masculinidad en mi cuerpo y así se lo hice saber cuando con mis manos rocé su erguida y majestuosa verga, oh dios era tan grande, tan malditamente exquisito que no quería esperar más, me quemaba de necesidad.

- Tómame ya Edward, me quemo, te necesito – no se necesitó decir nada más, arrancó de un tirón mi ropa rompiéndola en el acto y me dejó desnuda ante él, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con deliberado descaro, se relamió los labios y por dios, se veía tan putamente sexy.

Sus dedos recorrían mi cuerpo como si fuera lo más sagrado, pero yo necesitaba más, lo quería rudo, que sacara el animal que llevaba dentro, no quería que se restringiera, lo quería sentir por entero, se que era peligroso, pero me encantaba el peligro. Su lengua recorría libremente por mi cuerpo tembloroso y se apoderó de un pezón que estaba más que erecto, con una mano se encargó del otro pezón retorciéndolo y tironeando, el placer era indescriptible, mis dos pechos siendo torturados de placer, mientras una mano se dirigía a mi centro palpitante y caliente, adentró tres dedos retorciéndolos y llevándome a la gloria, cuando alcanzó mi punto G llegué a mi primer orgasmo de la noche mientras él me gritaba que me corriera para él.

Cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar por los espasmos de mi liberación invertí los papeles a ahora era yo quien me deleitaba con su cuerpo de dios griego, pasé mi lengua caliente y lujuriosa por todo su torso, no se en que momento se había desvestido, pero estaba completamente desnudo y no lo podía querer de otra manera, ese maravilloso ser era mío y pronto gritaríamos de tanto placer cuando nuestros centros se unieran en la danza más antigua de los tiempos.

- Nena no juegues más, ya no aguanto, te necesito

- Mmmm, falta mucho amor, déjame probarte

- Oh, dios, me estás matando – gritó cuando tomé su verga en mi boca, era la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado, ya lo había dicho pero era verdad, su sabor, su olor me llamaban a seguir degustando ese manjar hecho sólo para mi, tomó mi pelo en su puño y empezó a embestir mi boca cada vez más fuerte, sus caderas se movían al compás y esa V deliciosa entre sus caderas me tenían trastornada, cuando estaba a punto de venirse lo solté de golpe y escuché su rugido de frustración, pero ahora lo quería dentro de mi.

- Bella, no juegues más

- No amor, no más juegos, quiero tenerte ahora, fóllame Edward, fóllame ya, hazme el amor y tómame para siempre

- Ahora conocerás cómo ama un vampiro amor, verás el animal que hay en mi

- Eso estoy esperando – y no dije nada más, me situé encima suyo y tomando su erección con la mano lo dirigí hacia mi mojado centro, descendí lentamente y gemimos al unísono cuando lo tuve dentro mío. Era maravilloso sentirlo y un tanto molesto, era muy grande y no pude evitar el dolor que me atravesó cuando traspasó la barrera de mi virginidad, nos quedamos un momento sin movernos, pero podía sentir el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Edward por mantenerse quieto, de a poco el dolor fue pasando dejando solamente placer y reanudé el movimiento primero en forma circular hasta adaptarme y luego el sube y baja por toda su longitud, me hice hacia delante y apoyé mis manos a los costados de la cabeza de Edward, así el podía darse un festín con mis pechos y entre gruñidos y jadeos de placer por parte de los dos si que lo hizo

- Oh Bella, que rico amor, sigue, sigue, así, así – lograba apenas articular palabras mi vampiro mientras tomaba mis caderas entre sus manos y me ayudaba a marcar el ritmo cada vez más rápido

- Te amo, te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto, ahhhh – nos hizo girar y ahora él estaba encima mío, tomó mis piernas y las puso alrededor de su cadera y empujó hacia mi centro, sus manos se apoyaron en la cabecera de mi cama quien crujía cada vez más y golpeaba la pared con cada embestida que daba Edward.

Mi cabeza giraba, apenas podía respirar y el nudo en mi estómago cada vez era más grande y tenso, sentía que en cualquier momento reventaría en el más maravilloso de los orgasmos. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rudos y salvajes

- Mierda Bella, eres tan jodidamente estrecha y caliente, cielo dime si te daño, dime….

- Sigue Edward, me encanta amor, me encanta sentirte dentro de mi cuerpo, no pares, más, quiero más, más rápido Edward – y así lo hizo cada vez embestía con mayor fuerza, me importaba una mierda si maña estaba llena de moretones, el placer que sentía en estos momentos valía cualquier magulladura que me podría dejar, no sentía dolor, sólo placer, un placer irrefrenable.

- Ahhhh, Edward eres tan putamente bueno, eres un jodido dios del sexo, yo…yo… - mierda no podía decir nada coherente

- Ahhh, Bella, eres deliciosa amor, te necesitaba tanto amor, tanto, eres una jodida zorra cielo y me encanta, eres mi zorra, mía sólo mía

- Mmmm, sólo tuya Edward, tu zorra –me encantaba que hablara sucio y fuera tan posesivo.

Sus manos rompieron el cabecero de madera de mi cama, se que se estaba restringiendo y ahora que habían caído algunas astillas de madera iba a conocer a mi hombre vampiro, tomé un trozo de madera roto y puntiagudo entre mis dedos y rasgué mi piel superficialmente a la altura de mi muñeca izquierda brotando un hilo de sangre.

Edward rugió y trató de alejarse, pero apreté el agarre de mis piernas y no lo solté, se que si realmente hubiera querido lo habría logrado, pero se quedó y sus ojos estaban salvajes, desquiciados y trataba de no respirar, de no sentir mi sangre, pero yo quería lo contrario y levanté nuevamente mi mano y rasgué nuevamente mi piel, pero a la altura de mi garganta, nuevamente el hilo de sangre se escurrió y Edward apretaba cada vez más la mandíbula, sus embestidas habían cesado y sus ojos recorrían el camino de sangre que surcaba mi piel. Moví mis caderas, no quería que me dejara a la mitad del orgasmo

- Es para ti amor, bebe de mi sangre, es tuya cielo, confío en ti – Edward respiraba cada vez más agitadamente, estaba dividido entre el placer y la necesidad y mi seguridad

- Mierda, Bella, eres mi perdición – y con un gruñido se rindió al placer de la sangre, lamiéndola y regodeándose de lujuria

siguió embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, su lengua sorbiendo mi sangre y sus embistes salvajes me llevaron nuevamente a la locura, era mío, ahora más que nunca era mío, era dueño de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo y de mi sangre

- Oh, Edward, ya casi…

- Vente amor, córrete para mi cielo, mi zorra, baña mi polla con tus jugos – dos embistes y su sucio lenguaje en medio de un gruñido me corrí, grité y grité su nombre una y otra vez, mientras mis fluidos salían como cascadas mojando su gloriosa polla

- Ohhhh, Bella, me encanta como aprietas mi polla ahhhhh – tres empujes y se corrió fuertemente, temblaba y maldecía mientras seguía embistiendo para alargar el placer.

- Joder Bella, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida, te amo, te amo, decía todavía con la voz entrecortada mientras su respiración se hacía más acompasada, todavía estaba dentro mío y me besó largamente, volví a sentir como su polla crecía dentro de mi cuerpo, oh, mi vampirito era insaciable, ya estaba listo para la acción otra vez, carajo, estaba realmente cansada, pero la calentura era mayor y de sólo sentirlo erguido ya estaba completamente excitada.

- Mmmm, cielo, lista para más sexo salvaje

- Siempre Edward, contigo siempre.

Bueno chicas el esperado lemmon llegó, espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, dios cada vez me gusta más ese vampiro caliente jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, en el próximo capítulo Edward pov, Emmett pov y su reacción, Tanya pov. dejen sus reviewsCon cariño Sandra.


	9. Chapter 9

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

chicas quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y las alertas.

CAPÍTULO IX

EDWARD POV

Bella dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, estaba exhausta de tanto sexo, yo también lo estaría si fuera humano. Había sido la mejor noche de mi larga vida, dios ella era fantástica, me hacía perder la cabeza completamente, cada vez la amaba más y ahora era completamente mía, me había entregado su cuerpo, ese cuerpo maravilloso que había poseído una y otra vez. La primera vez fue wow, casi ni lo puedo describir, sentir como ella adentraba mi polla en su centro húmedo y caliente fue glorioso, me estaba conteniendo tanto para no dañarla, pero ella quería más, siempre más y sentir sus músculos internos apretarme de esa manera tan putamente placentera era lo máximo, pero cuando definitivamente perdí la cabeza, el sentido y la cordura fue cuando mi salvaje mujer se rasgó la piel y sentí y vi su sangre correr por su cuerpo, eran heridas superficiales, pero me estaban llevando a la perdición, el placer eran tan grande y por un momento quise retirarme, alejarme de su sangre, pero como dije el placer era tan intenso que sucumbí y cuando su sangre recorrió mis papilas gustativas mientras me la follaba, dios, no creo que nadie que conozca haya sentido un placer tan grande, tuve que contenerme para no correrme en ese mismo instante, quería que ella lo hiciera primero, ella siempre es lo primero en mi vida y así lo hizo, después me corrí yo y si fuera humano juraría que me hubiera desmayado de tanto placer.

Nunca me arrepentiría de haber regresado a buscar y conquistar a Bella, ella era mi vida y cuando ella quisiera sería mi mujer, mi vampira para toda la eternidad.

Dios, ni siquiera me remordía la consciencia por haber sido tan salvaje con ella, ahora miraba su cuerpo desnudo y ya se le estaban notando los moretones que le había dejado en todo su cuerpo, pero como dije no me arrepentía, antes lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora era un hombre nuevo y ella me amaba así, ella había sacado el animal que llevaba dentro y juro que si no despertaba pronto me la violaría, estaba completamente excitado y deseaba volver a hundirme en su suave y caliente cuerpo.

Cuando despertó me dirigió una mirada divertida y sensual y eso bastó para abalanzarme encima de ella y perderme por completo en la lujuria que sólo ella había despertado en mi, estaba consciente que ella estaba adolorida, pero mandé a la mierda la cordura y las buenas intenciones a ella le gustaba salvaje y salvaje me tendría.

Después de la ronda de sexo matinal nos bañamos y ahí descubrí su sexy tatuaje, no se lo había visto antes y me puso caliente otra vez, así que la giré y la incliné para que pusiera las manos en los azulejos de la ducha, oh, su dulce trasero estaba a mi alcance y tenía unas ganas locas de adentrarme en ese pequeño agujero, pero desistí, más adelante me la cogería por allí, ahora me la volvería a coger por su dulce y apretado coño, la posición que habíamos adoptado daba un placer explosivo y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de correrme para gozar más y cuando Bella apretó mi polla con su centro me corrí llegando juntos al clímax, ella era definitivamente una bomba caliente y sexy y era completamente mía. ¡ ja que se jodan todos los humanos imbéciles que pensaron alguna vez que la tendrían como yo la tengo!.

Después de que ella desayunara me tuve que ir a mi casa, tenía que cambiarme de ropa para ir a la universidad, seguramente Alice ya sabe lo ocurrido y por ende toda la familia, así que eso me ahorraría dar explicaciones que no me apetecía dar.

Cuando llegué Alice me esperaba en la puerta y estaba feliz, jodida enana ya sabía la noche magnífica que había pasado, así que le dediqué una sonrisa amplia y feliz.

ALICE POV

Me daba tanto gusto lo que había visto en mis visiones, pero tuve que tratar de distraerme de eso, ¿a quién mierda le gusta ver a su hermano follando como animal?, a mi no, estaba feliz por él y por Bella, pero no necesitaba esa información en mi cabecita.

Casi me maté de la risa cuando la tonta de Tanya llegó hecha una fiera porque Edward había preferido a Bella, esa visión también la había visto y cada vez me sorprendía más Bella, había luchado como una leona por su hombre y lo había conseguido, claro que si hubiera sabido que desde el comienzo ese era el plan, que ella se pusiera celosa y reclamara lo que era suyo desde siempre quizás no se hubiera esforzado tanto, pero lo que había hecho confirmaba una vez más que ella era más vampiro que humana, ella había nacido para pertenecer a nuestro mundo, para pertenecer a Edward o para que Edward le perteneciera que era lo más correcto para decir, porque mi hermano estaba a sus pies.

El que estaba enojado, más bien furioso era Emmett, se que ha tratado de hacerse el tonto con lo que está sintiendo o más bien dicho lo que él piensa que siente por Bella, se perfectamente que está confundiendo sentimientos amorosos con sentimientos hermanables, en el fondo él ama a Rose y nunca amará a Bella, pero eso es algo que él tiene que descubrir solo, tiene que madurar y pronto, el lugar de Bella es al lado de Edward y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, el futuro de ella casándose con Benjamín había desaparecido, esa visión ya no existía, por el contrario había visto claramente la boda de Edward y Bella, su transformación aún no llegaba a mi cabeza, pero se que se concretaría, ella sería una de los nuestros, por fin estaría para siempre con nosotros y eso me ponía eufórica.

Cuando Edward llegó no se podía negar la cara de felicidad que tenía, nunca lo había visto así, ni cuando era novio de Bella en Forks, estaba recién bañado, pero olía a Bella y a…..

- Edward, hueles a sangre de Bella ¿le hiciste daño? – no podía ser, quizás no debería haberme distraído para no seguir viendo a mi hermano mientras se follaba a Bella, quizás no se había podido contener…no eso no era posible, yo vi su boda

- Ehhhh, hola Alice

- Contesta

- Si, eso mismo quiero saber yo – contestó Emmett quien salía al encuentro y su rostro era de rabia extrema

EMMETT POV

Mierda, mierda, mierda, Edward acababa de llegar y se podía oler claramente la esencia de Bella en él, maldición, la había hecho suya y me molestaba, me enrabiaba, se que todos piensan que me he enamorado de Bella, incluso yo pensaba eso, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era ese tipo de amor, era consideración hacia ella, me dolía pensar que Edward pudiera dejarla nuevamente y la dañara, ella a pesar de mostrarse tan dura era especial y frágil y se que no soportaría que el imbécil de mi hermano la dejara nuevamente, no permitiría que la familia volviera a sufrir como estos años por culpa de la inmadurez y la poca confianza en si mismo que tenía Edward.

Ahora ni que se le cruzara por su estúpida cabeza dejar a Bella nuevamente o yo personalmente me encargaría de matarlo, ok, no lo haría, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero si le daría una paliza que no olvidaría en toda la maldita eternidad, ya me estaba calmando cuando me llegó olor a sangre, mierda era sangre de Bella, era su sangre la que me llegaba.

Salí a pedir explicaciones y juro las tendría, ahora si lo mataría si le había hecho daño a Bella.

Toda la familia incluyendo a la loca de Tanya se habían reunido en el comedor a esperar que Edward explicara qué había pasado con Bella y el rastro de sangre que se percibía en él, además sus ojos estaban un tanto rojizos, era casi imperceptible el cambio para los humanos pero no para nosotros

- mmmm, verán, la verdad es que no tengo que darles ninguna explicación, mi vida privada es mía y de Bella, de nadie más

- pero Edward, bebiste su sangre, ¿ella está bien? – preguntó Carlisle

- bueno y si la mató mejor, así Edward queda libre de esa apestosa humana – la tonta de Tanya se ganó las miradas de odio de toda la familia

- cállate Puta de una maldita vez, no deberías estar acá, ya deberías haberte largado – wow, Edward estaba siendo demasiado rudo, nunca le había hablado así a nadie, menos a una mujer, pero debo coincidir con él y me gustaba que fuera así, no tan reprimido como antes

- Bella se encuentra bien, perfectamente bien y lo de la sangre fue idea de ella, es todo lo que voy a decir

- Wow, sexo y sangre, eso es genial, el mejor placer y mejor para ti siu la sangre es de la tua cantante, debiste pasarlo en grande hermanito, Bella es genial, estoy totalmente anonadada – mi Rose como siempre tan lujuriosa, pero tenía razón Bella era fenomenal y el desgraciado de mi hermano tiene que haberla pasado en grande follando y bebiendo la sangre que ella le ofrecía

- Mmmm – fue todo el comentario que hizo Edward, era un jodido egoísta por no compartir nada más, por dios hasta anoche era virgen y ahora era el más experimentado sexualmente, ninguno de nosotros pudo nunca compartir sexo y sangre con nuestras parejas, era tan injusto.

- Bien es todo entonces – dijo Carlisle con su tono paternal, pero en el fondo estaba contento por Edward y Bella, mi hermanita era toda una salvaje en la cama, si había ofrecido su sangre Edward debió volverse loco de de placer y si ella sobrevivió es que pudo aguantar el arranque de un vampiro caliente y deseoso de sangre, tenía a Edward agarrado de la polla, jajaja

- Eso no es todo, tienes que estar consciente que no dejaremos que tus viejos temores nos alejen de Bella nuevamente, porque juro que te mato, no vas a destruir a la familia nuevamente, Bella siempre a sido de la familia y ahora más que nunca – dije parándome y haciéndole frente a mi hermano

- Eso está más que claro Emmett, ella es mía y cuando ella quiera nos casamos y la convierto a nuestra naturaleza- bien, es todo lo que quería oír

- hijito, estoy tan contenta que las cosas se hayan solucionado con Bella, ella siempre a sido perfecta para ti, para nosotros, no hay mejor mujer en todo el mundo para ser convertida voluntariamente

- gracias mamá, te lo agradezco, se los agradezco a todos por la comprensión, pero de verdad quiero descansar un poco, Bella me dejó exhausto –dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia, maldito fanfarrón, pero estaba contento por él y supe que él lo sabía ya que podía leer mi mente y la de todos, me dedicó una sonrisa y yo le guiñé un ojo, volvíamos a ser como antes, una familia completa y feliz, ahora me quedaba arreglar las cosas con mi Rose, no habíamos estado muy bien y yo era el culpable con esa fijación que había sentido por Bella, pero quién me puede culpar, siempre la he querido, pero verla tan cambiada me confundió, pero amaba a Rose y siempre sería así.

TANYA POV

Maldita zorra humana, me había quitado a Eddy en mis narices, no lo podía creer, sabía que él estaba enamorado de una humana, pero lo que tenía entendido es que la humana era tan insignificante y falta de autoestima que supuestamente sería pan comido arrebatarle el amor de Edward, pero la jodida Bella no era para nada insignificante, era muy hermosa y atractiva y lo que es peor lo era más que yo, cuando entré con Edward a la disco pude ver la fascinación el los humanos por mi evidente belleza vampírica, me miraban y jadeaban yo estaba burbujeante, siempre conseguía ese tipo de atención donde fuera, pero cuando llegó la zorra toda la atención masculina se volcó en ella, nadie me miraba todos la miraban a ella, podía oírlos, la deseaban y no era desde ahora era desde la primera vez que la habían visto, era la maldita reina de los humanos y al ver la fascinación y excitación de Edward comprendí totalmente que era una causa perdida.

Era hermosa, atractiva, irónica y perspicaz, me molestaba enormemente, nadie nunca me había, bueno no es del todo cierto, Edward me ha rechazado una infinidad de veces, pero ser rechazada por una humana era bastante humillante. Traté por todos los medios de ganarme su atención, pero estaba perdida él tenía ojos solamente para ella.

Cuando los dejé en la disco había aceptado mi derrota, pero aún albergaba la esperanza de que en la cama no fueran compatibles, digo, ella era humana y la fuerza de Edward podía destrozarla, además su sangre cantaba para él, así que sólo esperaría a que Edward perdiera el control y la matara, si, eso era bastante factible y cuando llegara destrozado por la pena de haberla matado yo lo consolaría.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi llegar lleno de dicha, nunca lo había visto tan contento, además la maldita humana se las había ingeniado para que él obtuviera el máximo gozo, sangre y sexo, maldición, ahora estaba completamente perdida, Edward jamás sería mío, a no ser que ella muriera y ya no podía confiar en que Edward la matara por error, había superado esa gran prueba y si yo interviniera en su misteriosa y repentina muerte, mmmm, sería interesante verla suplicar por su patética vida, pero debía desistir, los Cullen sabrían que fui yo y me cazarían como a un perro, mierda, ellos la adoraban, todos la querían y le daban su apoyo, algo que yo nunca recibí de su parte ¿cuántas veces les supliqué que me ayudaran a conquistar a Edward? Muchas y nunca obtuve su favor, pero a la humana le rogaban para que aceptara otra vez en su vida a Edward.

Cuando me llamó Alice no dudé en ayudarlos, como dije antes pensé que era pan comido liberar a Edward de la humana, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me utilizaron para darle celos y que ella aceptara por fin aceptar a Edward de nuevo, me sentía como la mierda, pero debía saber perder, además Edward nunca fue mío como para perderlo, pero cómo dolía, siempre he estado enamorada de Edward, pero nunca se fijó en mi, hasta pensé que era gay, pero apareció ella y el decidió que no quería estar más solo y se enamoró, el amor apesta.

BELLA POV

Oh dios, me sentía viva, desde hace tiempo que no me sentía así, creo que nunca me he sentido tan viva como ahora, reconozco que me duele todo el cuerpo y los moretones no son nada atractivos, pero joder ya era su mujer completamente, no a medias como en el pasado, ya no era su insípida noviecita pueblerina, ahora era su mujer y me sentía genial. De sólo pensar en las muchas rondas de sexo que habíamos compartido me hacía reír y suspirar, nunca pensé que fuera a ser así, especialmente Edward, antes él era tan controlado, tan maduro, tan apestosamente apegado a sus reglas, pero ahora era distinto, era salvaje y ávido de sexo, tanto como yo y casi no podía esperar a verlo de nuevo para que me volviera a poseer.

Tuve que vestirme bastante tapada para esconder algunos de los moretones que tenía, además Edward me había marcado sexualmente en el cuello, senos, pelvis, bueno en realidad me marcó entera y esas marcas fueron hechas a consciencia, las hizo con sus fríos labios y me fascinaba.

Cuando llegué a la universidad todos me miraban, seguramente traía una cara de sexualmente satisfecha que nunca me habían visto, o sería una cara de quiero que ese vampiro me coja otra vez, jajaja, definitivamente estaba de buen humor, pero como no todo podía ser perfecto en la entrada del campus estaba la zorra de Tany o Tamy o alguna mierda de nombre parecido, pero ahí estaba sola, apostaba mi preciada moto a que me esperaba a mi, debería estar asustada, pero la verdad es que después de anoche podía morir tranquila y feliz, Edward era mío, siempre había sido mío, estaba convencida, le creía sus motivos para dejarme, no lo perdonaba pero lo entendía, creo.

- vaya, pero si es la zorra humana

- ¿es el único insulto que se te ocurre?, ay querida pensé que eras un poquito más inteligente, pero me equivoqué

- Maldita zorra, me quitaste a Edward

- Nunca ha sido tuyo para que te lo quite, siempre ha sido mío y lárgate, la zorra era tú que anda como perra en celo tras hombres ajenos que no te prestan atención

- Me las vas a pagar, había desistido de hacerte daño, pero me arrepentí

Su mirada era fiera y no me asustaba pero me preocupaba que los alumnos se estaban acercando a ver la disputa y podrían enterarse de muchos secretos si la maldita vampira no cerraba su boca, a lo lejos divisé a Jake que se acercaba lentamente y era algo a mi favor, ahora vería quién era Isabella Swan y las personas que la protegían. Metí mis manos al bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y presioné llamar, la primera persona en el móvil era Edward, así que recibiría mi llamada y acudiría en segundos

- ¿ah si? ¿y cómo te la voy a pagar? – los alumnos ya estaba rodeándonos y Jake estaba bastante cerca, me estaba dando mi espacio para que me defendiera sola antes de intervenir, él me conocía muy bien

- Te voy a matar – siseó Tammy en un susurro sólo para nosotras

- ¿y debería estar temblando? Jajajaja no te tengo miedo, además Edward te detendrá antes de tener la oportunidad – en ese momento me agarró del brazo y mierda si que dolía, pero no le daría el gusto de gritar – en ese momento Jake se acercó y Tammy sintió su olor y se estremeció

- Suéltala maldita sanguijuela -. La cara que puso la zorra era como para sacarle una foto, no podía creer que un licántropo fuera a defenderme

- Tammy te presento a mi mejor amigo Jake – toma zorra

- ¿es tu amigo? ¿ Edward sabe de él?

- Por supuesto que sabe

- SUELTA A MI MUJER MALDITA ZORRA – wow Edward estaba furioso, sus ojos eran realmente aterradores, tammy me soltó en el acto y retrocedió

- Ustedes lárguense, no tienen nada que estar mirando acá – les dijo a los alumnos que estaba aglomerados viendo la escena, al percatarse de la furia de Edward se empezaron a retirar dejándonos solos, a la distancia vi a Benjamín que me miraba con aire crítico y una mueca en la comisura de la boca, estaba enojado, muy enojado y algo dolido, me dio mucha pena, pero él siempre supo que Edward ocupaba mi corazón y pensamientos

- Edward yo, de verdad es que no le iba a hacer daño…..

- Te largas en este instante antes de que te de caza, realmente no te gustaría que te cazara como la perra que eres, a mi mujer nadie la toca, nadie le hace daño – Edward me ubicó a su espalda protegiéndome, su cuerpo estaba tenso como listo para abalanzarse contra de la mujer que me había tocado

- Edward en verdad…- dijo tammy acercándose un paso hacia Edward, pero mi hombre no la dejó avanzar más porque se le arrojó encima y la empujó con tanta fuerza que tammy fue a parar contra un árbol rompiéndolo.

wow eso iba a dolerle más al ego que al cuerpo. La zorra se incorporó y se volvió a acercar pero Edward nuevamente la atacó y se veía tan sensual, mierda, debo estar jodida de la cabeza pero me estaba excitando hasta el punto de querer arrojarme yo a los brazos de Edward para que me follara en este mismo instante. Edward golpeó fuertemente su rostro, la tomó de una pierna y la volvió a arrojar contra el suelo, la rodeaba como un puma a su presa y mi coño estaba cada vez más húmedo, definitivamente después de que tammy se fuera a la mierda buscaría un lugar para llevarme a mi vampiro.

Tammy no esperó un tercer ataque y salió corriendo gimiendo, ja, que sepa la perra que Edward es mío. Edward abandonó la postura de ataque y se giró lentamente hacia mi, sus ojos eran cautelosos y me miraban avergonzados y con algo de miedo, seguramente a de pensar que le tengo miedo, es tan tonto, si sólo oliera bien se daría cuenta del efecto que causó en mi.

Jake que hasta ese momento se me había olvidado que estaba todavía aquí se acercó a Edward y le ofreció encargarse de Tammy, pero Edward negó diciendo que ella ya se estaba yendo de la ciudad y no volvería a molestar más, espero que ese fuera el caso, porque cuando Edward me transformara y fuera fuerte me gustaría volver a verla, a ver si es capaz de ponerme las manos encima otra vez.

Edward seguía mirándome, pero no se acercaba, así que fui yo la que rompió la lejanía y lo abracé con fuerza y estampé mis labios a los suyos, con hambre, con pasión, con agradecimiento

- ¿no estás asustaba princesa?

- De ti, nunca – no parecía muy convencido, pero lo miré coquetamente y entonces olió mi excitación y sonrió abiertamente y me acarició la cara y con la otra mano masajeó mi trasero

- Oh, por dios, búsquense un cuarto, definitivamente no necesito estas imágenes en mi inocente cabecita – Jake, se me volvía a olvidar que estaba acá

- Lárgate Jacob Black, por que esto es sólo el comienzo de lo que haremos – dije entre dientes

- Mierda, no sabía que eras tan descarada Bells, nos vemos, cuídala Edward, ella es importante también para mi

- Lo se Jacob y te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por ella, pero de verdad lárgate antes de que veas cómo es que folla un vampiro

- Asco – dijo Jake antes de salir corriendo con una media sonrisa en los labios

- Así que te excitó verme pelear

- Mmm, muchísimo, así que te recomiendo que pongas fin a esta maldita tortura y te encargues de lo que provocaste acá abajo – dije apuntando mi coño

- Mmmm, deliciosa – me tomó de la mano y me arrastró casi corriendo a buscar un lugar donde apagar el fuego que nos recorría, a la mierda las clases, un día que faltáramos para estar follando como animales no significaba nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

**Hola chicas, les dejo a continuación otro capítulo, por favor si alguna lectora no se siente cómoda leyendo escenas de sexo anal, al encontrar esta señal x-x-x-x-x-x-x pueden dejar de leer, y retomar la lectura cuando termine la escena, no quiero que por nada del mundo se sientan incómodas u ofendidas sin necesidad.**** En advertir no hay engaño. **

**Muchas gracias a mis lectoras por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz que les guste lo que les escribo con todo cariño.****gracias**

CAPÍTULO X

EDWARD POV

Había llevado a Bella a una sala vacía en la universidad, soy un maldito cabrón, debería llevarla a un lindo lugar donde estuviéramos solos y relajados, pero joder, la calentura era más grande y estaba tan duro como Bella mojada que no aguantamos más, además era excitante follar con el peligro de que alguien nos pudiera sorprender, a veces todavía me desconozco, antes era tan serio, tan formal y ahora era un vampiro descontrolado y lo único en que pensaba en follarme a Bella, era maravillosa, la amaba, pero la deseaba de la misma manera, así que para que ser tan cínico y tratar de mantener las posturas si al fin y al cabo terminaríamos cogiendo en cualquier lugar.

- mmm, parece que mi vampirito quedó con ganitas de más sexo – oh pequeña zorra, me las pagarás, cerré la puerta de la sala y la acorralé contra la pared

- mmmm, exquisita – dije oliéndole la piel del cuello y bajando por sus pechos hasta llegar hasta su coño, estaba más que excitada y me estaba volviendo loco, en un segundo le saqué toda la ropa y la torturé con mis caricias

- ahhh, no es justo, estás vestido y quiero verte esa polla exquisita que tienes – mierda y yo que pensaba que no podía tenerla más dura, pero Bella y su boca sucia me estaba matando, carajo era más que perfecta, así que le hice caso y me desnudé

- mmmm, rico – dijo agachándose y pasando la lengua por mi verga para después tragársela

- dios Bella no pares, la tomé del pelo y le empecé a embestir la boca con fuerza, carajo era tan buena y creo que pronto me correría

- bella voy a correrme amor, ya sentía mi verga palpitar dentro de su boca

- vente para mi cariño dijo y volvió a meterla dentro de su boca entrujándola más fuerte y con una mano tomó mis testículos y los masajeó y me corrí en su dulce boca

- siiii, carajo, si – grité a todo pulmón mi orgasmo.

La paré del suelo y me arrodillé entre sus piernas para saborear una vez más su dulce coño, ese jodido botón era una auténtica delicia que se derretía en mis labios y mi lengua.

Cuando Bella alcanzó su orgasmo yo ya estaba listo nuevamente para más acción. La volví a estampar contra la pared, si, así me la tiraría y de una sola estocada me zambullí en su interior, no tuve reparos y la embestía cada vez más fuerte y rápido y sus gloriosos senos bailaban arriba y abajo en un bamboleo excitante, los cogí con mi boca alternando de uno a otro para darles placer en forma pareja

- oh si amor, así me gusta, fuerte y salvaje, rómpeme el coño cariño, soy toda tuya – carajo mi ninfa me volvía loco

- ¿más fuerte cariño? ¿así? – dije embistiendo más fuerte y dirigí una mano hacia su culo y lo masajeé y le di una nalgada mientras ella seguía brincando apoyada en la pared

- Mmmm, me encanta, que rico Edward – le di otra nalgada a mi pequeña pervertida y separé sus glúteos, dirigí un dedo hasta su culo y rozándolo le dije al oído

- Mmmm, pronto, muy pronto te cogeré por este agujero mi zorrita, no te darás ni cuenta cuando te esté follando tu exquisito culo

- Oh, Edward me voy a correr

- Córrete para mi nena, vamos apriétame la polla en tu interior y ordéñame

- Ed….waaaaaard – gritó su orgasmo y al apretarme me corrí con ella gritando su nombre

Nos fuimos a clases para la segunda hora y todos nos miraban, los hombres con lujuria a mi mujer y las chicas con cara de caliente hacia mi, rodé los ojos y no les presté ninguna atención más.

Al llegar a nuestro asiento Alice nos estaba esperando y nos miraba feo

- ¿Qué? – le dije, ya me tenían cabreado tantas miraditas

- Oh por Dios, deberían ser más silenciosos, hasta los humanos escucharon sus gritos salvajes cuando estaban follando

- Jajajajaja, es por eso que nos miran, jajajajaja, Bella se mataba de la risa

- Bella – dije a modo de advertencia, ahora nos volvían a mirar

- Bah, no seas aguafiestas Edward, no me avergüenzo de nuestros gritos y si ellos tienen algún problema bueno que se busquen a alguien que se los folle mejor para ver si pueden llegar a gritar como nosotros y nos dejan en paz – dijo Bella en tono más alto para que los humanos escucharan, tenía razón, si a ella no le apenaba, menos a mi

- Te amo – dije besándola vorazmente

- Y yo a ti

- Por favor, por su culpa voy a tener que ir a sacar a Jasper de su clase – dijo la enana y salió en busca de mi hermano

- Al parecer la duende nos quiere echar competencia en lo de los gritos jajajaja – dijo mi princesa y no podía estar más cerca de la verdad, esos dos ya se estaban encerrando en el baño. Y en el gimnasio estaban Rose y Emmett, por lo visto habíamos entusiasmado a la familia, sólo faltaba Esme y Carlisle follando para completar el cuadro.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estábamos más enamorados con Bella y ya era un hecho para la universidad que éramos pareja, estábamos todo el día juntos y en las noches nos quedábamos dormidos de tanto follar, bueno yo no por supuesto pero es un decir humano. Jacob nos visitaba frecuentemente y la verdad es que antes nunca pensé que sería amigo de un chucho, pero el chico es buena persona y ha aceptado completamente nuestra relación, no ha dejado de querer a Bella, pero está resignado a que ella nunca será para él, además ha empezado a salir con una chica y está bastante entusiasmado.

Bella seguía con sus actividades, o sea seguía montando en moto y participaba en las carreras, me molestaba un poco, pero era nada más que por su seguridad, pero no podía llegar y hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella era más madura que antes y sabía defender muy bien su punto de vista, además la única vez que toqué el tema en profundidad no pude decir nada más ya que me calló con un beso fogoso y terminamos teniendo sexo en la sala de su departamento y Bella terminó cortada por su propia voluntad y yo bebiendo las gotas de sangre que me regalaba, mmmm creo que tendría que volver a conversar con ella otra vez del tema, carajo, me tenía donde ella quería, el sexo y la sangre era un arma poderosa que Bella usaba para tenerme a sus pies, si por ella fuera se cortaría cada vez que hacemos el amor, pero la freno un poco, si la dejara hacer su parecer a esta altura ya no tendría sangre en las venas, porque carajo, si que follamos a todas horas.

Ahora mismo estoy con una erección tremenda viendo a Bella en la pista compitiendo en moto, mierda se ve tan sexy con esa ropita minúscula de cuero que se le adhiere a todo ese cuerpo hecho especialmente para que lo goce, ¿ven lo que les digo? Si no me la estoy cogiendo, estoy pensando en cogérmela, parezco enfermo y ni quiero pensar en cuando Bella sea vampira y sea irrompible, carajo, ahí si que romperíamos todo a nuestro alrededor mientras follamos, las vampiras neófitas son más pasionales y ni puedo imaginar como será Bella, si así es una fiera en la cama, en la pared, en el piso y en cualquier lugar en los que me la he cogido, carajo, ya quiero que termine la maldita carrera para sacarle esa ropita sexy devorármela entera mientras la tengo empalada.

- Carajo Edward ¿podrías tratar de controlarte? Ya estoy que me tiro a Alice acá mismo – mierda Jasper y su sensibilidad de mierda

- Ey, deja tranquilo a Eddy, ya es hombre y no lo culpo en que quiera follar todo el día – Emmett no se molestaba con mi apetito sexual, total el de él era casi como el mío y yo lo he aguantado durante tantos años

No les presté más atención, la carrera iba a terminar y Bella iba ganando y todos gritaban su apellido. Me acerqué al punto de finalización para estar cerca cuando terminara la carrera y felicitarla.

Cuando aparcó se sacó el casco y bajando de la moto se abalanzó a mis brazos sonriendo eufórica por la nueva victoria.

- ¿viste lo fácil que fue ganarles?

- Mmmm, si, pero a decir verdad es que ese culito tuyo me distraía bastante

- Tonto – dijo dándome un pequeño manotazo

- Es verdad amor, mira cómo me tienes – dije tomando su mano y bajándola para que tocara mi verga erecta

- Mmmm, creo que hoy pediré el privado en la disco ¿qué te parece?

- Mmm, sería grandioso, vamos ya mismo

- Jajajaja ¿ansioso?

- Mucho amor, mucho

Al llegar a la disco nos pusimos a bailar para calentarnos según Bella, yo no lo necesitaba ya que desde hace rato estaba más que listo, pero Bella quería disfrutar bailando y la complací.

Después ella bebió unos tragos y subió al escenario y la esperé mientras la veía cantar y tocar guitarra, era tan sensual y no me molestaba mucho escuchar a los humanos como fantaseaban con ella, al fin y al cabo esa mujer era mía, y nadie podría tenerla como yo la tengo, ahgggg ¿ a quién quiero engañar? Me enervaba que esos humanos de mierda siquiera la vieran, ella era mía, nadie tendría que estar mirándola o deseándola, les quería partir la cara a cada uno de ellos que anhelaba tirarse a la sexy cantante de la banda.

Terminó la primera ronda del show y bajó del escenario y me llevó al privado, Benjamín nos miraba con cara de cordero degollado, sonreí en su dirección y le alcé el dedo del medio, se que es una actitud infantil y completamente humana, pero me importaba una mierda y él menos que nadie debería estar deseando a mi mujer, él ya tuvo sus cinco minutos y no los aprovechó, fracasado, ella siempre ha sido mía.

Cogimos tan rico en el privado, dos veces que Bella salió media tambaleándose a cantar nuevamente y yo con mi mejor sonrisa de recién bien cogido la acompañé al escenario, la agarré del culo para que subiera y para marcar territorio por si a algún imbécil le quedaba alguna duda de que ella era mía. Cuando cantó la última canción la gente empezó a pedir la famosa mantra y rodé los ojos molesto, pero ella nuevamente me sorprendió cuando gritó : FOLLAS COMO LOS DIOSES CULLEN, soltó el micrófono y saltó del escenario a mis brazos que la estaban esperando y entre besos y caricias poco apropiadas para menores me la llevé a mi casa.

Le tenía preparada una sorpresa, les había pedido a toda la familia que se fueran para estar solos, pero cuando llegué todavía estaban ahí, malditos vampiros desconsiderados con las necesidades sexuales de los demás. Entramos y todos estaban allí como si nada

- LÁRGUENSE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIEREN VERME FOLLAR EN CADA UNO DE LOS RINCONES DE LA CASA – ja eso dio resultado, porque se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo mientras con Bella nos partíamos de la risa.

Mi habitación estaba completamente ambientada con velas aromáticas y la cama con pétalos de rosas.

- ahora mi hermosa novia, vas a sacarte lentamente esa ropita sexy que traes, porque te juro que si no lo haces la rompo con mis propios dientes

- mmm, no sería mala idea Cullen

- no, quiero verte mientras la sacas y te tocas para mi, anda amor mastúrbate para mi

Me senté en el sofá que ya estaba puesto frente a la cama y me senté a esperar que Bella se masturbara.

Ella fue sacando lentamente prenda a prenda mientras la música de fondo sonaba en la habitación, era música de Muse, a Bella le encantaba y me había dicho en varias ocasiones que a veces se mojaba cuando la escuchaba, oh si, mi pequeña era una sucia zorra y carajo me encantaba.

Bella se bamboleaba al ritmo de la música mientras quedaba sólo en ropa interior y con esas botas tan sexys que se había puesto, era la fantasía de todo hombre o vampiro y era mía.

Apoyó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y sentada abrió las piernas mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, las piernas, los brazos, el abdomen. Fue subiendo hacia sus pechos y lentamente sacó el sujetador y masajeó los senos, carajo, ya estaba más que duro y sin sacarme la ropa abrí el cierre del pantalón y saqué mi polla dura y lentamente la masajeé mientras la miraba, sus manos pellizcaban sus pezones erectos y se arqueaba mientras lo hacía. Una de sus manos fue descendiendo por su abdomen y de un tirón rompió y me tiró la braguitas empapadas, me las llevé a la nariz para inspirar su aroma y solté un gruñido.

Su mano masajeó su coño y adentró tres dedos en su centro, mientras que con el pulgar se frotaba el clítoris. Mi mano trabajaba incansablemente en mi polla, era una diosa ahí expuesta y masturbándose para mi.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más profundos y mis gruñidos más fuertes

- mmmm, Edward me falta tan poco, ahhhhh

- sigue mi zorra, piensa que son mis dedos los que te están follando, los que hunden en tu caliente coño apretado y mojado – yo estaba a punto de correrme con semejante espectáculo, como dije antes era una diosa.

- Eso zorrita más rápido, fóllate más rápido y fuerte, mierda sus dedos se hundían por completo en ese coño mío y con la otra mano seguía pellizcándose los pezones. Bella se tensó y olí su excitación cuando se corrió gritando mi nombre.

Dos jaladas más y yo también me corrí.

Llegué a la cama y en segundo ya estaba desvestido, no le di tiempo de reponerse, seguía caliente y a pesar de haberme corrido recién ya estaba duro nuevamente, hoy me la follaría por el culo, había esperado este momento y ya le había dicho con anterioridad que cualquier día lo haría, no voy a negar que estaba un poco nervioso pero la calentura era más grande y deseaba dar el siguiente paso para hacerla más mía de lo que ya era.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

La giré y la dejé boca abajo, la puse en cuatro y embestí su estrecho coño, era el mismísimo cielo, las embestidas fueron en aumento y los jadeos también

- oh dios eres maravilloso mi vampiro del sexo, te amo tanto, dame más fuerte

- mi zorrita pervertida ¿te gusta fuerte, te gusta sucio? - le susurraba en su oído mientras las estocadas eran cada vez más salvajes

- Mmm, sabes que si amor

- Oh, mi bomba sexy, - dije sin dejar de embestir, llevé un dedo hacia su trasero, Bella se tensó

– déjame penetrarte por acá amor, relájate – me miró con deseo y curiosidad y asintió con la cabeza, la empecé a rozar en forma circular y a ejercer presión con el dedo y las embestidas se hicieron más feroces por el nivel de intimidad que estábamos alcanzando, mis gruñidos eran salvajes como mis estocadas y a Bella le faltaba poco, el dedo que le estaba presionando lo introduje con facilidad al estar Bella tan lubricada y lo empecé a mover dentro y fuera y un gruñido de lo más hondo de mi ser explotó desde mi garganta y Bella jadeó con fuerza

- Oh dios – jadeó Bella

- Si Bella, si, déjame penetrarte cielo – dije mermando el movimiento – si te sientes incómoda o no te gusta me avisas y paro de inmediato, pero estoy seguro que te lo disfrutarás, sólo tienes que relajarte Bella, mi Bella

- Te amo mi vampiro, siempre te amaré cariño

Dirigí mi polla hacia su culo y lentamente me fui abriendo en ese agujero apretado y caliente, dios, era mucho más estrecho de lo que había pensado y casi me corro al instante, pero apreté la mandíbula con fuerza para contenerme, Bella jadeaba pero no me detuvo en ningún momento

- Bella si quieres puedo parar cielo, tu bienestar es lo primero

- No, sigue adelante – dijo y terminé de introducirme por completo

- Oh, dios, gritaba Bella con voz ronca por el deseo

- Oh Bella, dios, se siente tan putamente bien – me empecé a mover lentamente para no causarle más dolor, pero joder, la sensación era aplastante y estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos, era tan jodidamente estrecha y daba la sensación que se me partiría la polla de tan apretada que estaba

- Más rápido Edward, más duro – joder esta mujer es magnífica y no me hice esperar más y de a poco las embestidas fueron haciéndose más rápidas y más duras, Bella se encontraba bien y resistía maravillosamente las estocadas, ella había nacido para ser follada por mi y me encantaba que estuviera en mi vida

- ¿así te gusta?

- Mmmm, si, no pares, oh Dios no pares, no pares Edward.

Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando que no me di cuenta cuando Bella llevó una mano hacia su espalda y con el anillo que tenía con una pequeña piedra de fantasía que llevaba girado en el dedo se cortó la espalda brotando de ésta inmediatamente el hilo de sangre, carajo, siempre que se cortaba no me daba cuenta, pero para que voy a negar que me encantaba que me diera este otro placer que sólo ella podía brindarme, ya estábamos por corrernos y la adición de la sangre de Bella perdí los estribos y me apegué a su espalda para lamer la sangre de mi diosa sin dejar de embestir, mierda estaba en el séptimo cielo y tras cuatro estocadas más nos corrimos juntos gritando llenos de éxtasis

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Oh Dios, te amo tanto, tanto, tanto mi zorra – dije dando las últimas embestidas para alargar el placer

- Mmmm – dijo apenas en un susurro Bella, salí de su interior y la acuné en mi pecho, ella estaba exhausta y se durmió enseguida mientras le tarareaba la nana que había compuesto años atrás para ella. Dios, la amaba tanto, espero que Pronto acepte ser mi mujer bajo todas las leyes, quiero convertirla para nunca perderla, me moriría si no la tuviera más conmigo. 

**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado y espero no haber ofendido a nadie con lo que escribo. Dejen sus reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO XI.-

BELLA POV

Dios, había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida y eso que cada sesión con mi vampiro era excelente, pero esto wow, sobrepasaba todos los límites concebidos, no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, era mío, completamente mío como yo de él, éramos un solo corazón, una sola alma, un solo cuerpo.

hace unos minutos que había despertado pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, Edward dibujaba círculos en mi espalda con sus largos y fríos dedos, sabía que él tenía plena consciencia de que yo estaba despierta, pero me sentía tan bien así, tranquila, en paz, saciada y feliz

- se que estás despierta cielo, mírame – abrí lentamente mis ojos y como siempre quedé prendada en su mirada fuerte e hipnótica, sonreí logrando una sonrisa en él.

- ¿Estás bien?, yo lamento mucho si te he lastimado, si te he abrumado con ….

- No amor, no empieces, me encuentro bien, feliz, satisfecha, me ha gustado mucho lo que hemos hecho, sólo estoy un poco cansada – le dije sonriendo aún más, no quería que pensara que estaba arrepentida, no lo estaba y nunca lo estaría

- De todas maneras Bella si algo te sobrepasa o te sientes incómoda con algunas de nuestras prácticas debes decírmelo cielo y pararé - ¿Qué, estaba loco?

- No sigas Cullen, acabo de experimentar el mejor sexo de la historia con el hombre que amo y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión

- Ok, por cierto te amo jodidamente Bella – dijo sonriendo y con ojos de lujuria y amor

- Yo también mi vampiro caliente

- Bella, te amo, desde que te conozco que te amo, incluso desde antes que nacieras, nunca pude sentir amor por ninguna mujer o vampira, siempre sentí el vacío, nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien, cuando te conocí descubrí que el motivo era principalmente porque no habías estado en mi vida, porque no te conocía, porque no habías llegado a mi vida, se con claridad que estamos hecho el uno para el otro, no puede ser de otra manera estamos destinados a estar juntos siempre, Bella me concederías el puto honor de ser mi esposa para toda la eternidad, mi mujer, mi vampira – mierda creo que me voy a desmayar, me miraba con esos ojos que me fundían, que me volvían completamente loca

- Edward yo, yo acepto, te amo con toda mi alma y anda me gustaría más que ser tu jodida esposa – le dije riendo por el juego de palabras que estábamos usando, no era lo convencional, pero carajo, así éramos y no podía ser más perfecto para mi

- ¿en serio Bella? ¿me aceptas?

- Claro que si tonto, te amo y casi no puedo esperar a que rodees mi dedo con un lindo anillo – increible, antes me negaba a que me hiciera regalos, pero ahora ansiaba el dichoso anillo, no por el objeto en si, sino por lo que significaba, carajo iba a ser su esposa, no podía ser más feliz

- No tendrás que esperar amor – dijo incorporándose de la cama y buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón – bastardo, lo tenía planeado y sabía que le diría que si, cabrón cómo lo amaba

- Bella, nunca he deseado algo tanto como te deseo a ti en mi vida, eres mi todo, mi luz, mi perdición, mi vida y cuando nos casemos mi eternidad – dijo arrodillándose y rodeando el puto anillo en mi dedo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y mi sonrisa no podía ser más perfecta, le ganaba incluso a la de los comerciales de pasta dental.

Miré mi anillo quedando boquiabierta por lo hermoso y delicado que era, era simple, elegante, en fin antiguo y hermoso, la esmeralda resaltaba mi pálida piel y recordé cuando una vez Carlisle me contó que Edward humano tenía los ojos verdes, así deberían haber sido sus ojos verdes, brillantes, hermosos. Besé el anillo y lo besé a él con todo el amor que sentía en mi corazón

- Era de mi madre, mi verdadera madre, era su anillo de matrimonio y ahora es tuyo Bella como yo.

- Gracias amor, dios te amo tanto, tanto que quiero gritarles a todo el mundo que eres mío y yo tuya

- Jajajaja, creo que todos los que conocemos saben eso, pero si gustas lo puedo publicar en todas las revistas y noticieros del mundo

- Tonto – dije golpeándolo levemente en el brazo por sus ocurrencias

- Mmm ¿Bella? – dijo mirándome a los ojos, mierda conocía esa expresión, mi vampiro estaba caliente, aunque no más que yo

- Adelantemos la luna de miel Edward, tómame, devórame, no dejes un centímetro de mi cuerpo sin marcar, fóllame tan duro que no pueda levantarme, que no pueda caminar sin sentir el picor en mi coño que me recuerda la manera en que tu polla se entretuvo follándome – dije con voz ronca por el deseo

- Maldita sea Bella, me enloqueces zorra y no te preocupes que no te levantarás de esta puta cama hasta que te haya follado por todos lados, eres mía, sólo mía – mierda, había despertado al vampiro sádico y caliente y no podía estar más feliz y caliente

Al día siguiente apenas podía caminar, mierda, había cumplido con mi petición al pie de la letra, cada paso que daba me recordaba la manera en que me tomó, carajo, parecíamos animales en celo.

Al salir de la universidad iríamos a la casa Cullen, ya que queríamos dar la noticia de la boda, claro que conociendo a Alice y su súper poder seguramente ya todos estaban enterados y hasta de la manera en que acabó la petición de matrimonio, cuando sea vampira me las pagarán todas, las burlas de Emmett con respecto al sexo, los consejos de Alice con respecto al sexo con un vampiro, los intentos de calmarme de Jasper cuando estaba de visita y me ponía caliente y lo único que quería era que todos se fueran para poner coger con su hijo y hermano precioso, joder, esa familia se inmiscuía en todo, sobretodo en mis prácticas sexuales con Edward, malditos vampiros sexópatas, pero los amaba a todos y pronto seríamos familia.

Al llegar todos nos estaban esperando y Edward estaba más que feliz, seguramente les leyó la mente y sabía lo que se venía, yo por mi parte ya quería que Edward me transformara para ir a cazar con él, ha de ser tan sensual cazando sus presas y como seré neófita seré más fuerte que él, mmm, interesante, podría cazarlo como a una presa y revolcarnos por el bosque desnudos después de haber bebido la sangre de las infortunadas presas, mmmm, sería una experiencia única y salvaje, dos vampiros sedientos de sexo animal y rudo en el bosque, mierda, ya estaba mojada y antes de bajar del auto Edward me miró fijamente y su sonrisa ancha y canalla, mierda, ya sabe que estoy mojada, su súper olfato de vampiro me descubrió.

- mmmm, daría lo que fuera por saber lo que estás pensando para estar caliente – dijo oliendo, cerrando los ojos y pasando sutilmente la lengua por sus labios, joder, se veía tan putamente sensual y masculino y mi coño cada vez más empapado pulsaba por atención

- joder Edward, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que estaba pensando

- ¿una pista?

- Oh no, si te digo no podremos dar la noticia de la boda

- ¿ah si? ¿por qué?

- Mmmm, porque me encerrarás en la habitación y me dejarás inválida de tanto follarme

- Mmmm, suena interesante, además Alice ya debe haberles dicho, así que dime que estabas pensando – estaba a punto de caer en el jueguito cuando escuchamos un grito

- Ni se les ocurra marcharse antes de dar la noticia, no puedo creer que no puedan controlar la calentura – esa señores y señoras es Alice, mi futura cuñadita, a la que en estos momentos quería matar por romper el momento tan mágico que estábamos teniendo con Edward, definitivamente cuando nos casáramos no viviríamos con ellos, los amo mucho, pero son tan metidos, tendría que hablar con Edward sobre ese tema, viviríamos cerca pero no en la misma casa, se imaginan, tendría que prácticamente pedirles permiso para follar con mi esposo.

- ¡ALICE! LARGO – gritó Edward totalmente cabreado por la interrupción

- Ah, no, ustedes vinieron a informar algo importante y lo cumplirán, hemos esperado muchos años por esto, así que se guardan las ganas para después, no puedo creerlo, antes ni querías hablar del tema del sexo y ahora eres un pervertido total – dijo Alice mirando a Edward

- Bella no hace más que provocarme Alice, ella tiene la culpa, me tienta – dijo Edward haciéndose el inocente y culpándome a mi, ¿quieres jugar Cullen, aguántate?

- Oh Edward, pobrecito, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te exigía cariño, pero no te preocupes – le dije dulcemente y acariciando su pecho – no te tentaré más cielo y este coñito caliente y apretado que tanto te gusta no lo tendrás hasta la luna de miel – le di un beso casto en la comisura de los labios y me bajé del auto consciente que lo había dejado estupefacto en su asiento

- Jajajajaja te dejaron callado Edward por primera vez – Alice se doblaba de tanto reírse

Edward se bajó del auto y me apegó a su cuerpo y me susurró pecaminosamente "eso ya lo veremos cariño"

Después de dar la noticia y recibir las respectivas felicitaciones, anunciamos que nos casaríamos en un mes aproximadamente, mañana iríamos a tomar la hora en el registro civil y posteriormente en la iglesia, si Edward estaba empecinado en hacerme su mujer bajo todas las leyes. Con las chicas nos sumergimos en el mundo de las invitaciones, el traje de novia, el de las madrinas, la decoración, la fiesta, en fin, en la boda en si.

En un principio no quería algo muy ostentoso, pero joder, me casaba con el amor de mi vida, así que decidí no hacerme la difícil y aceptar todo de buen grado, además en la luna de miel Edward me transformaría y lo más probable es que no fuera a ver a mis padres y amigos nunca más, así que haría las cosas bien, les dejaría a mi familia el mejor de los recuerdos míos, el más feliz, por el que me recordarían por siempre como la felicidad eterna de Bella.

Es duro desligarse de las personas que amamos, que siempre han estado con uno, pero más fuerte es el amor que siento por mi vampiro, así que trato de no pensar mucho en que nunca más veré a Charlie, es mi persona favorita entre los humanos, lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero como dije anteriormente no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida y lo que iba a ganar era la felicidad eterna junto a mi Edward.

Faltaba una semana para la boda, habíamos viajado al día siguiente de dar a conocer la noticia a los Cullen, fuimos a Forks. Charlie en un principio pensó que estaba embarazada, pero luego de decirle que no nos creyó, claro que aún me daba miraditas inquisitivas para tratar de descubrir el motivo de la visita, aún no le agradaba mucho Edward, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mi, además mi felicidad casi se podía tocar con los dedos.

Causamos un gran revuelo en Forks, aparte de mi padre nadie sabía que habíamos vuelto con Edward, es más todavía pensaban que yo estaba es estado zombi tal como me fui, así que la noticia de la boda calló como un balde de agua fría. Algunos tomaron la noticia con incredulidad, otros con la marcada envidia como Newton, Jessica y otros tantos imbéciles y perdedores, en cambio Ángela, Ben, Erik, etc, estaban más que felices con la noticia, como era fin de semana largo todos habían retornado a Forks a pasar esos días de descanso, así que quedamos de enviar las invitaciones correspondientes, claro que no invitaríamos a los envidiosos, era nuestro día y no lo desperdiciaríamos con viles chismosos y envidiosos de mierda.

Mi madre fue una total revelación, me tenía un poco preocupada el hecho de informarle nuestra decisión, pero descubrí de buena gana que no le dio la lata de que era muy joven para casarme y entregarme a un hombre en cuerpo y alma, así que se mostró bastante conforme y quedó de ayudar en lo que más pudiera a Esme.

En la universidad la noticia corrió como pólvora y los comentarios y las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, pero no me importaba, él único que me importaba era Benjamín, él había sido una persona muy importante en mi vida y quería que supiera de primera fuente la noticia, así que fui a su departamento a conversar con él. Edward estuvo bastante reticente a dejarme ir, así que le dije que me podía esperar fuera del departamento para que estuviera más tranquilo.

Después de contarle Benjamín estuvo bastante callado por un buen rato, sólo me daba miradas disimuladas pero dolidas, me sentía como la mierda, pero yo siempre había sido honesta con él, nunca le mentí, de todas maneras me dolía estar haciéndole daño.

Después de dos horas en que desnudamos nuestras almas él me felicitó y me deseó toda la felicidad del mundo, además dijo que la banda tocaría en mi boda, acepté entre lágrimas por la magnífica persona que era mi amigo, la relación entre nosotros nunca sería la misma independiente de que no lo volvería a ver más por mi transformación, algo se había roto y nunca podría ser de otra manera.

Edward como siempre me consoló por la pérdida de un amigo y luego contactamos a Jake para decirle la noticia, él dijo que ya lo esperaba y nos felicitó, se que todavía sentía algo por mi, pero él era valiente y hace tiempo que había aceptado que nunca lo amaría, además iba a volver a Forks y tomar el puesto de jefe Alfa en la manada, era su derecho de linaje y se que lo haría bien. Lo último que nos dijo es que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos de él y la manada ellos estarían dispuestos y felices de ayudarnos, era increíble ver el lazo que se había formado entre las especies después de tantos años de odio y lucha.

Con respecto a que no dejaría que me follara hasta la luna de miel, como deben de suponer no se cumplió y todos los días nos dedicábamos a realizar esa práctica tan deliciosa y reconfortante entre nosotros, claramente nos encontrábamos en nuestra propia burbuja y debo confesar que no estoy segura de si otra pareja pueden ser tan felices como nosotros.

Un día para la boda, joder, estaba más que nerviosa, faltaba un puto día y sería su mujer, después a la luna de miel y la transformación, ya casi no podía esperar a que llegara ese momento, deseaba con lujuria el momento en que estuviéramos haciendo el amor y al llegar al orgasmo mi vampiro me mordiera extrayendo la sangre que tanto placer le producía, así quería que fuera mi transformación, entre el sexo y la sangre. Se lo había propuesto a Edward y la idea le encantó, obvio, mi vampiro sádico casi se relamía cuando pensaba lo que vendría en pocas horas más.

Todo estaba listo para el gran evento, habíamos acordado, o más bien dicho yo había elegido por razones obvias no seguir estudiando, total, tendría vida eterna para estudiar cuantas veces me diera la gana, mi tiempo de neófita lo quería pasar cazando y teniendo sexo con mi sexy y caliente esposo vampiro.

- ¿Qué estás pensando que te ríes tanto?

- Ehh, en nuestra luna de miel, obvio

- Pervertida

- Dime que no te gusta la idea – ja te pillé vampiro

- Me encanta cielo, tanto que…

- ¿qué? – dije bajando la mano y masajeando el bulto erecto que tenía entre las piernas, no conoceré yo a mi vampiro, él gruñó de satisfacción y giró quedando encima mio.

- Ya verás que no se juega con un vampiro a punto de casarse y que está terriblemente caliente – ja, todos los días es igual, la boda no es el detonante

- Mmm ¿y cómo me castigará señor vampiro? – dije entrecortadamente ya que esos dedos mágicos ya recorrían mi cuerpo y poco a poco me iban dejando desnuda y expuesta

- No me desafíes nena, sabes perfectamente que sucumbes a mi deseo y si quieres caminar en perfectas condiciones mañana te tienes que portar bien, además en poco rato nos marchamos a cazar

- Mmmm, que aburrido te pones, además podemos hacer un rapidito amor, anda no seas malito, te deseo tanto – dije haciendo carita de cordero degollado y alzando la cadera para crear fricción

- Joder Bella, me vuelves loco pequeña golfa – y perdió la compostura devorándome la boca y todo el cuerpo, mmm, era tan delicioso y lo tendría por toda la eternidad.

En un dos por tres su ropa desapareció de su cuerpo, embistió de un solo golpe hasta la base, menos mal que estaba tan húmeda que no me hizo daño, porque joder si que era grande, a veces todavía me preguntaba cómo era capaz de acoger tremenda polla en mi interior y con la fuerza de sus embistes se sentía más enorme todavía

- Grita mi nombre pequeña golfa, se que te mueres por hacerlo, grita mi nombre – mierda tenía toda la razón me estaba conteniendo, pero su exigencia me volvía loca así que grité y grité su nombre hasta llegar al preciado orgasmo

- Date vuelta – le hice caso y me embistió con furia desde atrás, joder si seguía así mi pobre coño mañana me reclamaría, bah, mentira, mañana querría más y más

- Deliciosa, sexy, caliente, joder, estrecha, ahhhh, mía, ¡ Bellaaaaa!, llegamos juntos al orgasmo, yo al segundo y quería más, pero debía portarme bien, mañana nos casábamos y Edward tenía que ir a saciar su sed

- Dios me ampare cuando te convierta, joder, si así eres insaciable, no quiero ni imaginar cuando seas vampira, me convertirás en tu esclavo sexual

- Puedes apostar que así será amor, ahora anda tu familia debe estar esperando

- Mmmm, Bella no quiero dejarte sola, yo tengo tanto miedo, puedo esperar y cazar en nuestra luna de miel

- Ah no, eso no, en la luna de miel te quiero a mi completa disposición atado en la cama, además estás sediento

- Pero…

- Pero nada, no olvides que he vivido tres años perfectamente sola y no me tenido problemas, ya soy adulta y no necesito que me cuiden tanto

- Ok, nos vemos mañana en la boda

- Seré la de blanco

- Jajajaja – después de unos besos para nada inocentes se marchó.

La boda sería en la tarde, así que mañana en la mañana llegaba mi familia, todo estaba listo así que mañana tendría que estar por horas preparándome, Alice se divertiría de lo lindo haciendo y deshaciendo conmigo, no quedaba de otra, la enana era persuasiva y yo quería estar linda para Edward.

Joder eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía pegar ojo, sabía que no vería a Edward hasta que llegara a la iglesia, debería estar tranquila, pero no lo estaba, me sentía sola y algo más, carajo, me sentía desprotegida, hace años que no me sentía así, y no me gustaba nada ese sentimiento.

Seguía dando vueltas en la cama cuando sentí un golpe en las costillas, no lo vi venir, ni siquiera sentí o vi a la persona que me estaba atacando, el dolor era insoportable y cuando alcé la vista vi a dos personas o mejor dicho dos vampiros que me miraban con odio y repulsión

- Hola zorra, me extrañaste – la maldita de Tanya sonreía mientras el tipo al que no conocía me miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Zorra te presento a Dimitri

- ¿qué quieren?

- A ver, mmmmm, matarte, sabes demasiado, pero no te preocupes no lo haremos nosotros, lo harán las personas adecuadas

- Cállate Tanya – dijo el tal Dimitri dándole una bofetada fuerte y dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia mi, miré sus ojos y vi como si él esperara que yo hiciera algo, no se qué, pero algo distinto a estar encogida en la cama

- Vístete

- ¿ A dónde me llevan?

- Pronto sabrás

- No, no entiendes mañana me caso, los Cullen pronto regresarán, Edward, él me buscará

- Cállate de una maldita vez, nunca te casarás con él, vas a morir y los Cullen no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo

- No, la que morirá serás tú zorra, cuando Edward te encuentre te destrozará

- ¿Cullen?, estás con los Cullen – preguntó el vampiro

- Si, ellos son mi familia, mañana me caso con Edward – dije aparentando la tranquilidad que no tenía

- Eso no será posible, mañana a esta hora estarás más que muerta y si ellos interfieren también morirán

- ¡Por favor!, Edward te pateará el culo frío que tienes, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo

- Cállate tonta humana, no me desafíes – me abofeteó y mierda si que dolió, sentí la sangre en mi boca, pero no le di el gusto y alcé la barbilla orgullosa

- Te sientes muy confiada de tu noviecito ¿verdad?, pues que vaya a buscarte, a donde vamos somos cientos de vampiros que lo esperarán con ansias para hacerle pagar el error de desvelar nuestro secreto, veremos quien queda destrozado

- No por favor, mátame a mi, pero no a ellos, no a Edward – no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia, si era verdad lo que ese tipo me decía Edward por ningún motivo debía seguirme

- Increíble – qué mierda le parecía increíble a ese maldito vampiro

Una vez que estuve vestida Tanya me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me arrastró fuera del departamento, estaba totalmente perdida, tan cerca de la felicidad y sería comida de vampiro y no precisamente del que quería que bebiera mi sangre, carajo, espero que me maten pronto, antes que Edward nos alcance, él debía seguir vivo, era demasiado importante para morir, demasiado perfecto para desaparecer de la tierra.

- ¿Dónde me llevan?

- A Volterra

¿Qué les pareció? ¿me dejan reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO XII

EDWARD POV

No estaba tranquilo, algo me pasaba que no me podía concentrar en la cacería, Emmett decía que eran los nervios de la boda, pero no, no era eso, quizás debería volver con Bella, estaba sediento, pero podía aguantar unas horas más, joder, no debí dejarla sola, debí esperar para saciarme ¿y si le pasaba algo?, no, ahora no podía pasar nada malo, pero de todas maneras voy a volver, no importa que me digan que estoy loco, necesitaba a Bella constantemente en mi vida, minuto a minuto y no desperdiciaría tiempo, tenía que volver con mi pequeña golfa.

- ¡EDWARD! – Noooooo, grité al ver la visión de Alice, mi Bella era golpeada y llevada por Tanya y otro vampiro al que no conocía, pero era peligroso, lo sabía, sus ojos rojos lo indicaban, además habían golpeado a Bella

- ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO LO VISTE ANTES? – grité a Alice, no era su culpa, pero, mierda, se habían llevado a Bella, no era algo que fuera a pasar, ya había sucedido.

- No lo se, no entiendo, pareciera que me estaban bloqueando – repetía una y otra vez Alice desesperada.

No esperé más y corrí como el diablo hacia el departamento de Bella, tenía que seguir la pista para rescatarla, no podía pensar bien, sólo sabía que debía encontrarla sana y a salvo. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de arrojarme al suelo y gritar hasta quedar con la garganta desgarrada, mi Bella, mi pequeña golfa no debería estar pasando por esto, NO ERA JUSTO Y LA ENCONTRARÍA AUNQUE FUERA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HICIERA EN ESTA PUTA VIDA ETERNA QUE TENGO Y TANYA, MALDITA TANYA CUANDO LA ENCONTRARA LA MATARÍA LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE, PEDAZO POR PEDAZO DESGARRARÍA SU CUERPO, MALDITA PUTA ENVIDIOSA.

Al llegar al departamento encontré todo revuelto y un rastro de sangre de Bella, malditos la habían hecho sangrar, sólo esperaba que se encontrara con vida.

A los minutos llegaron mi familia, todos estaba estupefactos, dolidos y llenos de rencor hacia la zorra de Tanya, del tipo aún no sabíamos nada, así que Alice lo dibujó para ver si algún miembro de la familia lo conocía, ya que la visión que tuvo fue muy imperfecta e incompleta. Cuando terminó de dibujarlo Carlisle estaba como en estado de shock y sentí que mi viejo corazón se rompía, su expresión era lúgubre, no era nada bueno, pero yo estaba desesperado así que lo presioné para que contestara de dónde mierda conocía a ese tipo

- Es Dimitri – dijo Carlisle totalmente tenso y nervioso – él pertenece a la guardia de los Vulturis – cuando dijo Volturis todo se volvió rojo, ellos la matarían sólo por saber nuestro secreto, ella mi niña en manos de esos demonios, no iba a permitirlo antes me moría yo que ella

- Tengo que ir – dije firmemente

- No, iremos todos – vociferó Emmett

- No, es muy peligroso y yo metí en esto a Bella

- No, ella es nuestra familia también, iremos todos y no quiero que discutas nuestra decisión – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Carlisle y no podía estar más agradecido por contar con mi familia para rescatar a Bella

- Vamos en seguida

Fueron horas de viaje pero por fin llegamos a Volterra, sólo espero que mi Bella se encuentre aún con vida, Alice no podía ver nada y eso me mataba, sólo quería volver a estrecharla en mis brazos y no perderla nunca, tenía mi decisión tomada si Bella estaba muerta moriría también, pero antes mataría a Tanya y a Dimitri, vengaría la muerte de mi amor.

BELLA POV

Cuando llegamos a Volterra estaba tan aterrada por todas las cosas que me decía Tanya, como me iban a matar y como matarían a los Cullen por desobedecer las reglas, y eso era lo que más me dolía, no importaba que me mataran, pero a ellos no, a mi Edward no podían matarlo, el mundo no sería mundo sin él.

Desde que emprendimos el viaje me venía sintiendo mal, seguramente era a causa de los golpes y el cansancio tanto físico como emocional, no había comido y las nauseas que sentía eran cada vez más profundas.

La maldita zorra estaba feliz cuando entramos a un viejo castillo, me explicaba que allí se encontraban los Vulturis y que eran como la realeza de los vampiros, eran crueles, mortíferos, sedientos de sangre y no eran vegetarianos como los Cullen y como ella, maldita arpía, todo por venganza, todo por no ser follada por Edward.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos oscuros, húmedos y malolientes llegamos a una sala enorme, era verdaderamente hermosa si te gusta el estilo dark, en ella se encontraban muchos vampiros y cuando digo muchos es muchos, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero sorprendentemente no se veían tan furiosos como supuestamente deberían estar.

En el centro del salón habían tres tronos como de reyes y los tres ocupantes eran tan diferentes al resto de los vampiros, su piel no parecía ser suave y tersa, más bien parecía fea y áspera, sus ropas eran antiguas y sus modales exquisitos, lo que me faltaba tres vampiros gays, jajajaja, no sabia que existían vampiros maricas, jajajaja, ok, la risa histérica correspondía a gran parte de los nervios que tenía, pero de verdad eran patéticos y si iba a morir no me guardaría lo que pienso.

El vampi – gay que estaba sentado en el centro se levantó con bastante ceremonia y se fue acercando donde me tenían sujetada tanto Tanya como Dimitri

- Isabella, gusto conocerte querida, hace tiempo que quería verte personalmente – el tono que usó me dio miedo, pero como dije si voy a morir diré lo que pienso, así que alcé mi barbilla de forma orgullosa y lo miré directamente a los ojos

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – sentí como los demás vampiros en la sala jadearon ante mi respuesta, pero el vampiro que estaba frente a mi sonrió levemente

- Una fierecilla valiente, vaya estoy totalmente encantado – me miraba detenidamente y recorrió sus asquerosos ojos por mi cuerpo y luego miró a mis secuestradores

- Dije claramente que no le hicieran daño, que la quería en óptimas condiciones – gritó mientras tocaba mi cara magullada y con la otra mano tocaba mis costillas, no puede evitar y sisee de dolor

- Perdón Aro, la zorra se puso difícil y tuvimos que….

- CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA, NO TE HE DADO PERMISO DE HABLAR – dijo a Tanya y la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla mandándola al otro extremo del salón, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas y Aro me miró como si yo fuera la persona más interesante del mundo

- ¿de qué ríes niña? ¿te agrada lo que he hecho?

- Oh si, mucho, sólo desearía hacerlo yo, pero no es su culpa ser tan zorra y no ser sexualmente atractiva a la polla de Edward – dije riendo aún más, carajo, ¿me estaré volviendo loca?

- Jajajaja, eres graciosa Isabella, los demás vampiros rieron en total acuerdo a lo que dijo Aro.

- No te pareceré tan graciosa cuando te haga la pregunta que me carcome desde que entré y te vi – ahora quedaba la embarrada, bah, mientras antes me mataran mejor, así no venía Edward a vengarse y no moría

- ¿cuál preciosa? – preguntó bastante divertido, vamos a ver como se le borra la sonrisa

- ¿tú y los otros dos reyes son vampiros maricas? – dije sonriendo ampliamente y con cara de inocencia, bah, esa que no tengo desde hace tiempo.

En vez de enojarse y matarme como era mi intención, Aro se dobló de la risa y nuevamente todos rieron con él, yo estaba estupefacta y Tanya y Dimitri estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión

- Ayyy, querida, eres totalmente maravillosa, eres impresionante, veo claramente por qué Edward se enamoró de ti

- Oh si, soy maravillosa, es cierto y tengo a Edward enamorado tanto por mi mente suspicaz como por lo buena que soy para follar

- Jajajajaja, no lo dudo muchacha, ven toma mi mano y acompáñame a caminar – le tendí mi mano, su piel era como había predicho, áspera y rugosa, nada comparado con la suavidad de mi vampiro predilecto.

Paseamos alrededor del salón y todas las miradas estaban fijas en nosotros

- ¿qué hacer contigo niña?, tanto que pensar, tanto que experimentar, tanto esperar

- ¿esperar qué?

- A que lleguen los Cullen – dijo Aro tranquilamente mientras me miraba detenidamente

- Nooo, ellos no pueden venir, se supone que yo, sólo yo moriré, ellos no pueden morir, Edward no, por favor

- Interesante, interesante, la humana defendiendo a unas criaturas sin alma, criaturas de cuento de terror

- Ellos no son así, ellos son maravillosos y Edward es un príncipe

- Ya, ya, no te alteres niña, no es aconsejable en tu estado – me perdí, no entendía nada

- ¿Estado, qué estado?

- Shhhhh, pequeña, aún no

- Aro, debes matarla, ella sabe nuestro secreto, la ley reclama muerte a la zorra humana – Tanya estaba totalmente enojada

- Shhhh, Tanya, tu venganza en contra de Isabella ya está cumplida, la has traído a su muerte, así que a partir de ahora no tienes nada que aportar

- Aro, quiero estar presente cuando muera, ella me arrebató a Edward, es mi derecho

- Cállate estúpida, no te he quitado nada, él siempre ha sido mío y aunque muera no lo tendrás, nunca lo tendrás – dije con todo el veneno que subía por mi garganta

- Jajajaja, debes cuidarte Tanya Isabella puede matarte si se lo propone, nadie se mete con la pareja de otro y Edward es su pareja

- Pero, ella es humana

- Cierto, pero él la ha elegido a ella, siempre será ella y eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede vencer, ni siquiera la muerte puede vencer el lazo que los une, anda pequeña debes descansar hasta que los Cullen lleguen – dijo dándome una palmadita en la mano, no entendía ni mierda ¿me van a matar o no?

- Jane querida, lleva a Isabella a descansar y que coma algo, está agotada y hambrienta

- Si maestro – una chica rubia y bajita me acompañó a un dormitorio bien acogedor y me pasó una bandeja con comida

- ¿qué va a pasar ahora? – le pregunté a la chica vampiro

- Sólo Aro lo sabe, hay que esperar que llegue tu familia – dijo regalándome una sonrisa amistosa y luego se fue.

Todo era tan raro, ellos se comportaban de manera tan distinta a como dijo Tanya que lo harían, ¿qué significaba eso? estarían retrasando mi muerte para cuando llegara Edward? ¿ese era su retorcido sentido de la justicia?.

Después de comer prácticamente nada a causa de los nervios y las nauseas que tenía me pasee por la habitación como fiera enjaulada, mi mente bullía en hipótesis y mis nervios me estaban destruyendo.

No se cuantas horas pasaron pero cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió supe que lo que venía era definitivo, me venían a buscar y eso significaba que Edward ya estaba aquí, lágrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos de solo pensar que Edward podría morir.

Al llegar al salón mis ojos buscaron inmediatamente a mi amor, ¡ahí estaba! Tan hermoso y majestuoso como siempre, pero no estaba solo, todos los Cullen estaban con él, mi familia entera me estaba apoyando.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo desapareció, el gran salón, los vampiros, la zorra de Tanya, todo se esfumó, sólo estábamos nosotros dos, mis ojos nuevamente se desbordaron en lágrimas silenciosas al comprobar que mi príncipe y su familia morirían por mi culpa. Edward se veía totalmente devastado, su dolor era notable y me miraba con tanto amor, dolor, pérdida, pasión y mierda no quiero morir, pero menos quiero que él muera, me obligué a dirigir mi mirada hacia Aro quien nos miraba totalmente ¿emocionado?, carajo ¿qué le pasaba al vampiro gay? Para mirarnos de esa manera.

- Carlisle viejo amigo que alegría verte después de tantos años, menuda sorpresa guardabas

- Aro, no se si siento alegría en estos momentos, tienes retenida a un miembro importante de mi familia

- Ella no es una rehén, es más bien una invitada, claro que el motivo de la invitación es poco ortodoxo no quiero que te molestes

- Se que debes hacer cumplir la ley, pero te ruego nos des la oportunidad para contarte como fueron las cosas en realidad

- Bien, no esperaba menos de ti, pero creo que corresponde a tu hijo aclarar las cosas, más que mal él es el responsable de difundir nuestro secreto a humanos

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegamos a Volterra mi único pensamiento era de encontrar a Bella con vida y hacer todo lo posible para que saliera ilesa de la furia de los Vulturis, entregaría mi vida a ellos para que hicieran lo que les diera la gana, todo a cambio de la vida de mi pequeña.

La escolta nos estaba esperando y nos condujo al castillo, no lo conocía personalmente, pero Carlisle si, había vivido años con los Vulturis y se consideraban amigos, pero eran implacables cuando los traicionaban y traición a la raza era de lo que me iban a acusar, no les rebatiría nada. Carlisle me había contado que todos los Vulturis poseían poderes diversos y no se les podía engañar, pero ese no era mi propósito.

Al llegar al salón todos estaban reunidos, pasee la vista por todos lados en busca de Bella, pero no se encontraba y mi peor temor salió a la luz, quizás ya la habían matado, así que me concentré en las mentes de los Vulturis para recabar información. La alegría que sentí en cuanto leí algunas mentes me atravesó como un rayo en el pecho, ella estaba viva, descansando a la espera de que llegáramos, las imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente y traté de simular la risa cuando vi lo que había hecho y dicho mi Bella a Aro, ella era tremenda y los vampiros en vez de estar furiosos la encontraban encantadora, esperaba que ese detalle pudiera influir en la decisión final.

Cuando trajeron a Bella me obligué a quedarme en mi lugar, aunque las ganas de correr a sus brazos eran inmensas Carlisle me detuvo de cometer alguna imprudencia.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se borró todo a mi alrededor, se veía tan hermosa como siempre a pesar del moretón que surcaba su rostro, apreté los dientes con fuerza para no abalanzarme hacia los responsables de que Bella estuviera en esas condiciones.

Cuando Aro empezó a hablar pude ver cierto aprecio hacia Bella, pero luego no pude seguir leyendo su mente, me bloquearon y quedé perdido. Carlisle estaba tenso al igual que mi familia.

Me pidió que contara como fueron las cosas y pude ver que era muy curioso y que nuestra relación le despertaba más que curiosidad, era casi como una necesidad saber los detalles.

Cuando terminé de relatarle los hechos desde principio hasta el final los ojos de Aro brillaban de felicidad, no entendía nada y al pasear mi vista por los demás espectadores pude comprobar que ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones mías.

- bueno, bueno, la historia ha sido interesante desde principio a fin, sobretodo me admiro de tu fuerza de voluntad Edward, la tua cantante, menudo derroche, pero en fin, cada uno ve lo que hace con su presa – dijo sonriendo ladinamente

- Aro, la ley reclama justicia, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, por mucho que te agrade la muchacha ella debe morir, sabe demasiado y no se puede confiar en que guarde nuestro secreto – dijo un tipo llamado Félix y pude ver en las mentes de los demás vampiros que todos estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho

- Mmmm, tanto que pensar, tanto que experimentar – dijo Aro y el miedo por Bella me inundó nuevamente, Aro se giró hacia mi amor y extendió las manos para que Bella las tomara

- Ven preciosa Isabella, ven, tenemos que hacer un pequeño experimento

- ¿cómo? – dijo con voz dulce mi pequeña

- Como has escuchado niña, la verdad es que yo poseo un don parecido a Edward, sólo que yo necesito contacto directo con la persona para saber todo acerca de ella, pero cuando llegaste y tomate mi mano no pude leerte y por lo que contó tu novio él tampoco puede leer tu mente y eso lo encuentro sumamente interesante

- Si puedes saber todo lo que ha pensado una persona con sólo tocarla ¿por qué le pediste a Edward que te narrara nuestra historia?, supongo que era más fácil que lo tocarás y sabrías que todo lo que contó es verdad y no tendrías las dudas que tienes – Bella era tan inteligente, es verdad Aro tenía dudas acerca de lo que le conté

- Jajaja, eres muy intuitiva eso me gusta y tienes razón, tengo dudas, pero preferí que Edward me contara su historia y ahora cuando lea su mente sabré si me estuvo mintiendo, una pequeña prueba

Se acercó a mi con Bella tomada de su mano, la posicionó a mi costado y la abracé con fuerza, con amor, con necesidad

Extendió su mano y yo hice lo mismo, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron pudo leer todos mis pensamientos, el amor, la necesidad, el dolor, la pasión, la angustia de perderla, toda nuestra historia ahora le pertenecía.

Al soltar mi mano aplaudió sonoramente como niño pequeño.

- interesante, muy interesante, todo lo que contaste es verdad y se queda corto con todo lo que he visto en tu mente, de verdad se aman, no es sólo lujuria, es amor verdadero, pero me pregunto aguantarás lo que Bella tiene que pasar ahora mismo – leí su mente y la cosa pintaba espantosa

- nooo – grité y puse a Bella a mis espaldas, no dejaría que le hicieran eso, ella no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me alejaron de Bella, Félix me arrojó contra el piso y Dimitri se le unió, me apresaron, yo estaba débil por no poder beber sangre cuando fui a cazar y me redujeron fácilmente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cuando mis hermanos se aprestaron a ayudarme y mis padres corrieron a proteger a Bella, pero tampoco pudieron hacer nada, varios vampiros los interceptaron y los apresaron entres sus fuertes brazos.

Me revolvía entre los brazos que me contenían, ero era inútil, le harían daño a Bella y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo más que rogar.

- por favor no le hagan daño, ella no tiene la culpa, mátenme a mi, yo soy el culpable, ella no, ella debe vivir, yo soy un monstruo, ella no por favor-

- bueno, bueno, ¿sabes que ella pidió lo mismo cuando llegó?, ofreció su vida a cambio de las de ustedes – dijo Aro fascinado

- ¿Jane querida? Procede

- Si maestro – dijo la pequeña Jane y vi la tortura que pasaría mi Bella, grité, sollocé pero nada los inmutó

Jane miró directamente a Bella, pasaron los segundos y no pasaba nada, no le podían hacer daño con sus poderes.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los vampiros y a pesar de que ninguno fue capaz de dañarla me sentía enfermo y asustado de que el próximo vampiro si fuera capaz de traspasar ese cerebro complicado que tenía mi Bella y la dañara.

Eso no ocurrió y todos los vampiros estaban estupefactos y la miraban extrañados, no entendía bien el por qué.

- como se darán cuenta, la humana repele nuestros poderes, todos ellos, eso nunca había ocurrido, además no hay que olvidar que se aman y se iban a casar para posteriormente ser convertida en una de los nuestros

- pero Aro..

- pero nada Tanya, fuiste el instrumento que nos trajo a esta pequeña joya, tus motivos por supuesto fueron inferiores y egoístas, pero la verdad es que hace siglos que esperaba la llegada de una humana con los poderes que posee Bella – dijo Aro mirando a todos los vampiros

- les advertí que la quería sana y salva cuando llegara a mi, pero desobedecieron y serán castigados adecuadamente cuando llegue su hora, por lo tanto Tanya y Dimitri serán encerrados hasta que discutamos su castigo, ahora llévenselos

- nooooo, por favor Aro, no puedes actuar de esta manera, no puede poner a una humana estúpida por encima de un vampiro, somos superiores ¿qué tiene ella?

- Ella es lo que se llama una leyenda, una leyenda que he esperado por siglos para que se cumpla – no entendía nada ¿mi Bella una leyenda?, no podía leer ninguna mente, todos me bloqueaban

- ISABELLA ES LA PRIMERA Y ÚNICA PRINCESA DE LOS VAMPIROS

HASTA ACÁ LLEGO EL CAPÍTULO CHICAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE ¿UNA PRINCESA EH? ¿SE LO ESPERABAN?, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

QUIERO AGRADECERLE NUEVAMENTE A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, SU POYO ES MUY IMPORTANTE Y ALEGRAN MI DÍA CUANDO LEO LO QUE ME ESCRIBEN.

MUCHOS CARIÑOS. SANDRA


	13. Chapter 13

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO XIII

BELLA POV

Santa mierda, yo, princesa de los vampiros jajajaja, el vampi gay me está gastando una broma ¿cierto? ¿cierto?. Miré alrededor y todos los vampiros estaban serios, mierda nadie reía del chiste, parecían muy convencidos de lo que había dicho Aro, excepto los Cullen, Tanya y Dimitri, ellos estaban como en shock, jajaja, si pudieran ver sus caras parecían que hubieran comido caca de perro jajajaja.

- es una broma ¿cierto? Yo tengo de princesa lo que Tanya tiene de señorita jajajaja,- me reía porque nada tenía sentido y estaba hasta el tope de nerviosa.

- No preciosa, no es broma, eres la princesa de los vampiros, desde que has nacido llevas la responsabilidad de unir las razas, de crear un lazo indestructible entre los humanos y los seres mitológicos como los llamas tú, monstruos como los llamo yo – cada vez estaba más perdida

- No entiendo nada, soy humana, nada especial, nada importante

- Ese es el concepto que sólo tú tienes de ti, nadie que te conozca opina lo mismo, las personas que te conocen te aprecian y quieren al instante, tanto humanos como los de las demás razas, como dije anteriormente naciste para hacer la diferencia, para crear lazos y casi sin darte cuenta ya los has creado, te has unido a los vampiros y su mundo, cuando Edward te dejó pudiste revelar el secreto por rabia, por dolor, por venganza, pero no lo hiciste, mantuviste el secreto de nuestra raza, nos protegiste como nadie antes lo había hecho. Después conociste la verdad de los hijos de la luna, la manada de lobos amigos tuyos, nuevamente creaste un lazo con ellos, para ellos eres tan importante como para nosotros, ellos te defienden, darían su vida para protegerte y ni siquiera saben el motivo de esa unión hacia ti, incluso un lobo se ha enamorado de ti Isabella, un amor inmenso, tanto que prefiere que seas feliz con un vampiro a verte sufrir nuevamente, nuevamente ese lazo creado ha unido a vampiros y lobos para defenderte, para estar a tu disposición, si algo te amenazara las dos razas se unirían para protegerte, morirían en el intento, eso ya deberías saberlo y tú morirías por ellos, ya ofreciste tu vida por Edward y por todos los Cullen, eso te hace una persona única, una persona maravillosamente especial – no sabía que pensar, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el mareo y las nauseas arremetían con fuerzas y estaba a punto de desplomarme, pero me armé de fuerza, quería escuchar atentamente toda la información, aún no lo creía posible, pero si ellos estaban convencidos y eso nos salvaba, bueno podría fingir que me creo el cuento de la princesa.

- ¿alguna pregunta? – preguntó Aro

- Por supuesto, hay muchas preguntas – contestó Edward que no me quitaba la vista de encima, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, pero él estaba tenso y no me correspondió

- Pregunten y en lo posible contestaré

- Bueno, Bella es humana y para ser princesa vampiro ¿no debería convertirse primero? – preguntó Carlisle

- La verdad es que no, bueno, lo que pasa es que ella podría haber escogido ser la princesa de los vampiros, la de los lobos o la de los ángeles, pero siempre supe que iba a escoger un vampiro – ok, esto es mucho ¿ángeles? De donde mierda han salido los ángeles en este puto embrollo

- ¿Ángeles? – dije

- Si, ángeles, la verdad es que conoces a unos cuantos ángeles, ellos también te han cuidado y han esperado pacientemente tu elección, los únicos que no saben de tu verdadera naturaleza son los lobos, pero en este momento se están enterando, he mandado un emisario para que el Alfa de la manada se reúna con nosotros, al igual que el ángel a cargo de tu bienestar

- ¿quién es el ángel? – era humana y curiosa y obvio que tenía que preguntar

- Benjamín, si, ese es el nombre de tu ángel guardián – jadee por la sorpresa, Benjamín un ángel, esto era mucho y casi sin darme cuenta todo se volvió negro.

BELLAAAAA, escuchaba la voz de mi Edward llamarme desesperado, pero la oscuridad me tenía bien sujeta sin darme chance de moverme, hablar y de volver en si, me sentía atrapada, con el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza abombada de diversas imágenes : princesas, vampiros, lobos ángeles, era mucho, mucho para mi, pero debía recuperarme, Edward me necesitaba, necesitaba saber que me encontraba bien, que superaría todo para estar nuevamente con él.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba en la oscuridad, pero de pronto ya no me sentía tan pesada, además tenía un hambre atroz, me comería lo que me pusieran por delante y más. Todo estaba en silencio y yo necesitaba escuchar la dulce voz de Edward, lo necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad, para volver a abrazarlo, besarlo y saber que era mío, solamente mío.

- Bella, por favor mi niña despierta, no me hagas sufrir más cielo, abre tus ojos, necesito verte bien, la vida no es hermosa si no puedo verme reflejado en tus hermosos ojos, regresa a mi, pequeña golfa – ok, hasta ahí la cosa iba bien, todo romántico y necesitado y me sale con lo de pequeña golfa, mmm, cabrón de mierda, aunque me encanta que me diga así, pero debería seguir la línea cursi, nahhhh, es mentira, me encantó que me llamara pequeña golfa, pero carajo ¿por qué mierda no despierto?, estoy perdiendo tiempo de calidad con mi vampiro preferido, en vez de estar vegetando como una estúpida debería estar haciendo el amor con mi vampiro caliente, carajo, hasta para eso estoy teniendo mala suerte, yo toda caliente y necesitada de la polla de Edward y no soy capaz de abrir los putos ojos o los putos labios para decirle que estoy bien y que puede empezar a violarme de una maldita vez ¿ es que acaso no entiende que cada vez que lo tengo cerca, cada vez que me habla como lo está haciendo ahora, cada vez que siento su dulce olor me lo quiero follar?, mierda, quizás estoy muerta y no podré follarme a Edward nunca más, mierda, mierda y más puta mierda ¿el vampi – gay me habrá matado?

- Mmm, ¿Bella?, carajo, me estás oyendo y estás caliente, estás toda sonrosada, abre los ojos de una puta vez Bella, se que me estás escuchando, yo todo preocupado y tú no quieres despertar a pesar de estar toda caliente – carajo, ahora me regaña, claro que puedo escucharlo si lleva no se cuanto tiempo lloriqueando y babeándome encima, pero debería entender que si pudiera moverme o despertar ya lo habría hecho para darme el lujo de patearle el trasero por regañarme, ufff, como dije antes, maldito vampiro cabrón.

No desperté, y ahora estaba bastante molesta ¿o sea Edward cree que estoy jugando? ¿Qué me estoy tirando una cura de sueño por que se me dio la puta gana?. No se cuantas horas o días llevaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero seguía oyendo a Edward a mi lado y también a los demás Cullen. Me daban apoyo y me cuidaban en mi letargo. Escuchaba las estúpidas bromas de Emmett y me moría por carcajearme de su humor macabro y desubicado cuando escuché la voz de Aro.

- ella está bien, sólo cansada, ha sido mucha la información que ha recibido y debe procesarla a su tiempo, ella es sumamente especial, mucho más allá de lo que todos creen saber, ella es fuerte, muy fuerte y en este momento está luchando para aceptar su destino.

- ¿estás seguro Aro?, lleva muchas horas inconsciente y está tan pálida, más de lo normal – Edward como siempre preocupado

- Si Edward, en cualquier momento ella despertará, estoy seguro – después de eso sucumbí nuevamente a la oscuridad y ya no podía oír nada.

Poco a poco fui emergiendo de la nebulosa y empecé a abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro y sentía la garganta seca y además me moría de hambre. Casi sin darme cuenta Edward se materializó a mi lado

- Oh Bella, por fin despiertas amor, me tenías muy preocupado cielo ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo?, contesta por favor amor

- Ten… tengo sed y hambre

- Enseguida – en segundos ya tenía frente a mi un vaso de agua y variados platos de comida en una bandeja que Edward puso en la cama, lentamente me incorporó y me dio de beber

- ¿estás mejor?- Si, gracias- Ahora deberías comer Bella, llevas tres días inconsciente, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados

- Lo siento….

- No te disculpes, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido mucho para ti, no puedo creer que Aro te soltara toda esa información sin preocuparse de lo que te podía suceder

- Edward ¿tú sabías todo lo que ha dicho Aro?

- No Bella, no sabía y nuestra familia tampoco, Aro ha dicho que sólo él sabía toda la verdad, algunos lo sospechaban, pero él quería estar totalmente seguro antes de dar la información, aún no hemos conversado todo, estábamos esperando a que estuvieras lista, pero si no lo estás te aseguro Bella que te saco de aquí y seguiremos con nuestros planes y nos olvidaremos de todo esto

- ¿estás loco? ¿crees que alguna vez olvidaré todo lo que ha dicho Aro?, todavía me cuesta procesar todo, además ha dicho que Benjamín era un ángel ¿es cierto Edward?

- Eso ha dicho Aro, como te dije no hemos vuelto a conversar, pero eso explicaría muchas cosas, entre ellas la forma tan afortunada que tuvo de aparecer justo en el momento en que te ibas a lanzar por el acantilado y la manera en que trata de protegerte, aunque esto último no lo haya hecho nada bien

- ¿sabías lo del acantilado?

- Si cielo, pero después hablamos de eso, ahora debes comer y recuperar fuerzas.

Después de comer Edward insistió en que siguiera descansando, pero joder había dormido por tres putos días, no podía seguir acostada, así que entre quejas Edward me llevó hacia el salón nuevamente donde estaban los vampiros reunidos.

- Bella antes de entrar al salón debes saber que Sam y Jacob se encuentran en el salón esperándonos, además está Benjamín

- Oh dios, Edward no puedo, no puedo enfrentarme a todo esto ahora, me da miedo lo que Aro tiene para decir, se que faltan cosas que hablar, pero me da miedo, no quiero ser especial Edward, quiero seguir siendo yo misma, quiero casarme contigo, quiero que me conviertas y ser feliz a tu lado por toda la eternidad, no quiero nada más

- Lo se amor, pero para que ese futuro llegue debes enfrentar esta prueba, yo estoy a tu lado, nunca me alejaré de ti, cuando acabemos de hablar y dejar todo zanjado nos iremos, nos casaremos y follaremos una semana entera antes de trasformarte

- Tonto no me tientes, sabes que mi autocontrol no existe a tu lado

- Vamos Bella

Me condujo los últimos metros y me moría de miedo, sabía que algo grande faltaba por saber, además de encontrarse Benjamín allí, creo que nunca podré reponerme del hecho de saber que es un puto ángel ¿por qué mierda nunca me dijo la verdad?. Bueno ya es tarde para eso, ahora lo se, lo he aceptado, pero me sigue molestando que me haya mentido por tanto tiempo.

Al entrar al salón todos me miraron y yo a la vez barrí mi mirada por todos lados hasta que encontré la mirada de Sam y Jacob, me sonrieron y me sentí un poco más tranquila, miré hacia los Cullen y también me sonrieron dándome ánimos y confortándome, Edward me abrazó posesivamente y me besó la coronilla, justo en ese momento lo vi, Dios era tan hermoso, nunca lo había visto así, Benjamín estaba a un costado y resplandecía, literalmente resplandecía, y joder, sus alas extendidas era lo más lindo que había visto, bueno después de Edward obviamente, nada se comparaba con la magneficiencia de mi vampiro cuando brillaba a la luz solar o cuando me follaba, o cuando…. Ya Bella concéntrate, miré nuevamente a Benjamín y me regaló una sonrisa amistosa, pero atormentada y triste, me dio mucha pena que estuviera sufriendo, pero yo amaba a Edward, siempre lo supo, además él me había mentido, si yo hubiera sabido que era otro ser mitológico, nunca, pero nunca hubiera tenido una relación con él, en ese tiempo yo escapaba de toda mitología y me aferré a su amistad y su amor, pero él se acercó a mi con falsedad, me engañó, además sabía de Edward, carajo él sabía que Edward era un vampiro.

- ¿lo sabías verdad?, sabías que Edward era un vampiro, sabías que yo estaba escapando de todo lo mitológico y aún así me engañaste, te hiciste pasar por humano sólo para engañarme – espeté con furia hacia Benjamín

- No, no es todo así Bella, verás desde que tú naciste he estado a tu lado, siempre he sido tu ángel guardián, siempre en las sombras, siempre velando por ti, cuando conociste a Edward sentía tu emoción por él, siempre he sentido tus emociones en mi corazón, siempre te he amado, desde que naciste te amé con toda mi alma, pero no tenía permitido revelarme ante ti, no era tiempo y cuando conociste a Edward supe antes que tú que lo amabas y que lo amarías siempre, te conozco mejor que nadie y se que nunca has dejado de amarlo, pero cuando él te dejó sentí la esperanza de que sería mi tiempo, él te abandonó, te dejó destrozada, pero te refugiaste en tu amigo Jacob y él también se enamoró de ti, no te puedes imaginar el dolor que sentí, claro que nada se comparaba con el dolor de saber lo mucho que amabas a tu vampiro, pero igualmente sentía dolor, pero cuando te vi en el acantilado y vi lo que pensabas hacer recibí la orden de intervenir y así lo hice. Siempre te había amado como lo que soy, como un ángel, pero al convertirme en humano te amé como tal, como lo sigo haciendo, pero siempre supe que ese amor no era para mi, siempre fue él, siempre fue Edward.

- ¿Por que callaste, por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- No lo tenía permitido, además no quería que te alejaras de mi, si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras dejado y no estaba preparado para hacerlo, lo siento he sido demasiado egoísta

- No me gusta que me mientan, pero supongo que si acepté que todos ustedes sean seres mitológicos, supongo que me repondré de tener un amigo ángel – no podía decir nada más, no estaba lista para nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya había decidido a darle frente a todo y nada podría ser peor que esto ¿cierto?, nada podría ya sorprenderme, si ahora me decían que el puñetero de Mike Newton era un jodido duende, lo aceptaría en el club.

- Bueno, ahora que se ha aclarado eso ¿Bella cielo estás lista para lo demás? – Aro me miraba entusiasmado y yo estaba aterrada

- Si – dije débilmente, pero nuevamente Edward me reconfortó con uno de sus abrazos, me sumergí en su dulce aroma y estaba un poco más tranquila para enfrentar el resto de la verdad

- Querida Isabella como ya sabrás eres la princesa de los vampiros, has nacido para la unificación de las razas a través de lazos de amor y hermandad, a través de ti, nuestras razas están en paz como antes nunca lo estuvieron, gracias a ti nunca más habrá guerra entre nosotros, además has escogido a un vampiro para amar y para ser su compañera toda la vida, aunque eso siempre estuvo escrito, siempre supe que escogerías a un vampiro, siempre supe que ese ser especial que tanto habíamos esperado era para alguien de mi especie – no entendía nada ¿cómo sabría él que me enamoraría de un vampiro?

- Si te estás preguntando cómo lo se, se los explicaré a todos ahora mismo, nadie de los presentes sabía de la profecía excepto yo por supuesto, el vampiro que me entregó la información murió, pero antes de morir me entregó la profecía

Cuando septiembre nazca

La luz de esperanza renacerá

Cuando septiembre respire

El amor nacerá

Cuando el chocolate se funda con la miel

La paz se regocijará

Cuando el caballero sin alma sienta su corazón latir

La humanidad respirará

Y cuando la princesa entregue su alma al caballero

La verdad se sabrá

La princesa y el caballero su prole heredará

Una niña para la luna, un niño para la oscuridad que ya no será oscuridad y otra niña para el cielo

sólo así la guerra y el dolor terminará

y los corazones rotos sanarán

Estaba analizando, yo era Septiembre, es la fecha en que nací, entendí perfectamente que yo era chocolate y Edward miel, también entendí que Edward era el caballero sin alma y yo la princesa, pero ¿de dónde carajos sale la prole?.

Miré a Aro reticentemente, o sea los vampiros no tienen hijos, eso lo se perfectamente, tonta no soy, además no pienso acostarme con un humano para quedarme embarazada, la profecía que se fuera a la mierda, nunca engañaría a Edward, nunca.

- se lo que estás pensando Isabella, lo veo en tu mirada y antes que nada tengo que decirte que la prole ya viene en camino, ya está creciendo en tu vientre, las vampiras no pueden tener hijos, pero tú eres humana y tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo ha sido creado para amar a los vampiros y para a coger en tu seno a los hijos de tu caballero, sólo tú puedes hacerlo realidad, por supuesto que antes se ha tratado de hacer, pero nunca con la mujer indicada, ellas morían al momento del parto, pero tú vivirás, verás tus hijos crecer, enamorarse y casarse, uno con cada raza, eso son los lazos que estás creando en este momento en tu vientre.

- No, no es posible, ella noooo – gritó Edward encolerizado

- Si es posible, lo supe apenas la vi llegar, ella lleva a tus hijos en su interior

- Ella puede morir, no dejaré que ella muera, debo deshacerme de los monstruos antes de que maten a mi Bella – Edward gritaba, se paseaba como león enjaulado y se mecía los cabellos fuertemente

- Ella no morirá, ella es fuerte, su cuerpo fue hecho para esto, para ti y para esos hijos que pronto nacerán, nunca te preguntaste como es que no la mataste cuando la hacías tu mujer, ninguna humana podría resistir el amor de un vampiro, ellas siempre mueren al final de la cópula, Isabella está viva y se que no has sido un caballero en la cama, ella debería estar muerta y no lo está.

Yo seguía mirando sin decir nada, la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿estaba embarazada?. Como si mis hijos me hubieran escuchado, sentí un golpecito en mi panza y al tocarla me di cuenta de que estaba levemente abultada y dura, sentí otro golpecito y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, Dios, estaba embarazada, tendría hijos de mi Edward, hijos que serían entregados…. Joder mis hijos se casarían, todavía no nacen y su destino ya está escrito, una hija para la luna, eso sería una hija para los lobos, un hijo para la oscuridad, o sea para una vampira y otra hija para el cielo, para un ángel, puta madre mis hijos todavía no nacen y ya tiene prometidos ¿yo con tres hijos?.

Las nauseas se hicieron presentes y cuando Edward volteó a verme no pude evitar y vomité.

BUENO CHICAS ACÁ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO Y LES PROMETO QUE NO ME VOLVERÉ A ATRASAR, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIWSCARIÑOS. SANDRA


	14. Chapter 14

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

CAPÍTULO XIV.-

EDWARD POV

No, mierda, no puede ser Bella estaba embarazada de mi prole, ella iba a morir por traer esos monstruos a la vida, ella desaparecería y yo moriría con ella ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido y egoísta?, debía hacer algo, debía interrumpir ese embarazo, la profecía que se fuera a la misma mierda, no perdería a Bella por una estupidez, ella era mi todo, habíamos sufrido lo indecible como para que todo terminara acá ¡Carlisle!, él estaría de acuerdo conmigo, él me apoyaría al igual que mi familia, para ellos Bella también es la prioridad en todo el asunto, nos la llevaríamos de este circo y la salvaríamos.

¿Cómo mierda todo se había complicado?, ah si, porque no pude mantener mi polla en los pantalones, tenía que arruinar una vez más la vida de Bella, CARAJO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.

- Hijo, tenemos que hablar

- Ahora no, Bella está mal

- Hijo, ella está embarazada no enferma, además ya se encuentra mejor, sólo fueron nauseas, es totalmente normal en su estado, además ahora se encuentra comiendo e hidratándose

- ¿cómo puedes hablar del tema totalmente calmado?, sabemos perfectamente que su estado es crítico, no es un embarazo normal y debe ser interrumpido

- Hijo, ya escuchaste a Aro, ella ha nacido para esto, además ella ya ha tomado una decisión y decidió traer al mundo sus hijos

- Nooooo, ella está mal al igual que todos ustedes, es mi mujer la que morirá, por mi culpa, por irresponsable, por egoísta, por cabrón…

- Edward cálmate, estás mal hijo, debes estar tranquilo, ella estará bien, ella es fuerte, ella es….simplemente asombrosa, siempre supe que ella era especial, pero nunca pensé hasta qué punto y es tu mujer, debes estar orgulloso

- Debo hablar con ella, debo convencerla, ella me tiene que escuchar, por una puta vez me tiene que escuchar

No esperé más respuestas y salí como el diablo hacia la habitación que habían acondicionado para Bella.

Al llegar a la planta superior en donde estaba acomodada, traté de calmarme y tratar de enfocar bien la situación que iba a plantearle, no iba a ser fácil, lo sabía, ella era la persona más testaruda del mundo, pero esta vez no me iba a ganar, no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que ella corriera riesgos, menos por mi maldita culpa.

- Bella, debemos hablar – al mirarla se veía tan putamente hermosa y radiante, me sonrió y por inercia le sonreí de vuelta, pero me fijé lo que su mano acariciaba y un sentimiento de horror me estremeció por dentro y mi sonrisa murió en el acto, ella acariciaba su vientre y la rabia se apoderó de mi y jalé fuertemente mi cabello que si fuera humano hubiera quedado calvo

- ¿qué sucede Edward?- preguntó con su vocecita haciéndose la inocente, no le compraba el papelito, ella me conocía y sabía lo que pensaba de su embarazo

- ¿qué sucede Bella?, sucede que todo está jodidamente mal, esto debe terminar ahora mismo, tenemos que irnos y ponerle fin a esta locura colectiva…

- ¿de qué mierda hablas?

- De esas cosas que están creciendo en tu vientre ¿de qué carajo crees que hablo?, no te hagas la tonta sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no dejaré que nazcan, no te perderé por esas atrocidades

- Cállate de una puta vez, nunca vuelvas a llamar cosas a mis hijos, no son cosas ni atrocidades, son lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar..

- ¿hermoso?, maldición, morirás Bella, ellos te destruirán desde adentro ¿ a caso no comprendes?, morirás, carajo morirás

- Nadie va a morir, mis bebés y yo estaremos bien

- Nada está bien – me paseaba como animal por la habitación y quería dar puñetazos a cada cosa que se me cruzaba en el camino

- Todo está como debe estar Edward, todos estaremos bien, nuestros hijos están creciendo bien y yo estoy tan fel…

- No lo digas, carajo no lo digas, no quiero perderte Bella, eres lo más importante que tengo, no quiero que mueras, debes entenderme yo..

- Tú nada, debes confiar en mi, se que todo saldrá bien

- Morirás en el parto, si es que no mueres antes, el parto te desgarrará…

- No moriré antes y cuando el parto llegue me transformarás, tu ponzoña me curará y me salvaré

- Es demasiado arriesgado, no puedo aceptarlo, entiende, debes hacerme caso, debemos irnos y solucionar este problema, nuestra familia nos apoyará y todo…

- LÁRGATE EDWARD, NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHÁNDOTE, lárgate de una maldita vez, si esto – dijo apuntándose el vientre – es mucho para ti lo acepto, pero no tomes decisiones por mi, soy adulta y tomo mis propias decisiones y tendré a mis hijos aunque lo tenga que hacer sola, ahora déjame sola, no quiero verte

- Bella, por favor

- Vete de una puta vez, no quiero seguir escuchando cómo quieres matar a mis hijos, antes te mato yo a ti y no estoy bromeando, siempre quieres decidir todo, siempre tomas las cosas a tu modo sin pensar en mi o en los demás, pero esta vez no voy a aceptar tus demandas, si no quieres a mis hijos, perfecto, te largas de mi vida para siempre y me olvidas con alguna zorra infértil o una vampira, ya que son incapaces de engendrar, por que a mi no me volverás a ver en tu puta existencia, te amo, pero esta vez no apostaré por ti, esta vez apostaré por mi y mis hijos

- Bella te amo, pero trata de entenderme, no quiero perderte

- Y no lo harás si haces las cosas bien, sino ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y ahora de verdad quiero estar sola, en lo posible hasta mañana

CARAJO, quería gritar y patalear como si fuera un niño humano, todo estaba mal, Bella prácticamente me echo de su vida por no aceptar a esas cosas, pero es que nadie entiende, no quiero perderla, todo estaba tan bien, ella iba a ser mi esposa y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. Cuando bajé todos me miraban con rabia y decepción, por mi que se fueran a la mierda, nada me importaba más que el bienestar de Bella y en este momento estaba empezando su calvario, esperando su muerte.

- Edward, todo saldrá bien, mañana tendremos todas las maquinarias médicas para llevar un seguimiento exitoso del embarazo, cualquier contratiempo lo solucionaremos.

- Aro, una profecía no me puede asegurar que mi mujer saldrá con vida de esto

- Con vida no, pero con una nueva existencia si, ella resistirá, pero te necesita a su lado apoyándola para lo que se le viene, no es fácil, el embarazo de ella es acelerado, ya se le está empezando a notar, pero repito, debes estar tranquilo, ella saldrá victoriosa de esta batalla.

- No quiero hablar ahora, necesito pensar

Habían pasado tres putos días e Isabella seguía encerrada en su habitación, no me permitía verla, estaba todavía muy enfadada conmigo al igual que el resto de los vampiros, mierda. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían conversado conmigo, dándome aliento, que apoyara a Bella en este proceso maravilloso, pero ellos no entendían, ella era mi vida y no la quería volver a perder, ellos no conocían al cien por ciento nuestra historia, así que conversé con Jacob y Benjamín, éste último no me gustaba nada, pero conocía a Bella y quizás pudiera convencerlo de que me ayudara a que mi mujer entrara en razón, pero la decepción fue enorme, ellos se negaron rotundamente a apoyarme, ellos argumentaron lo mismo que todos : que mi mujer era muy fuerte y saldría airosa de este proceso y que debía apoyarla antes de que la perdiera por mi estupidez, esas fueron las palabras exactas del estúpido lobo, Benjamín me pidió que confiara en él, él seguía siendo el ángel de Bella y la seguiría protegiendo, él también estaba seguro de que Bella saldría bien junto a mis hijos, que debía estar con ella, que me uniera a su felicidad.

Me encaminaba hacia la alcoba de Bella, no estaba seguro de nada todavía, no había tomado mi decisión, pero necesitaba verla, saber si se encontraba bien, que ella me lo confirmara mirándome a los ojos, todos decían que estaba bien, pero eso no me bastaba y si ella no me quería recibir que se aguantara y se acostumbrara a la necedad y furia de un vampiro, ella o me volvería a correr de su lado, nunca más.

Entré y se encontraba dormida, Rosalie se encontraba a su lado como guardiana, mierda, ellas se habían unido para protegerla de mi, como si yo le fuera a hacer daño.

Rose me dio una mirada asesina y yo se la devolví más furiosa todavía, bajó su mirada, ja, a mi nadie me ganaba, menos una estúpida vampira que creía que quería más a Bella que yo, eso nunca, nadie la amaba como yo, eso jamás pasaría.

- Largo Rose, quiero estar solo con mi mujer

- Edward no, yo la protejo..

- no le haré daño, quiero conversar con ella

- pero le gritarás como el otro día, ella ha estado muy triste porque piensa que ya no la amas porque está embarazada

- carajo, eso no es así, sólo me preocupo por su salud, no quiero que muera Rose, no lo resistiría, no puedo perderla

- no lo harás, ella está cada vez más fuerte y más hermosa, ven acércate, obsérvala

tenía toda la razón, ella estaba más hermosa que hace tres días atrás, no era posible que ella pudiera verse cada vez más luminosa, radiante, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mejor que todas las humanas, mejor que todas las vampiras con esa belleza que le da su naturaleza, mas bella que cualquier ser viviente, ella era única y era mía.

Rose salió de la habitación y yo me acosté al lado de mi Bella, la había extrañado tanto, extrañaba su aroma, su calor, su suavidad, sus caricias recorriendo mi cuerpo, extrañaba todo de ella. La sentí removerse lentamente entre mis brazos y su cara fue de asombro cuando enfocó su vista en mi cara

- ¿Edward? ¿qué haces acá?, preguntó alarmada y puso sus manos en su vientre en posición evidente de protección.

- Bella perdóname por favor – hasta este momento no había tomado ninguna decisión, pero verla asustada y protegiendo a los bebés me sentí el cabrón más grande del mundo

- Tranquila amor, no les haré nada a nuestros hijos – mierda, era verdad, apenas pronuncié las palabras la verdad me cayó como un rayo, jamás podría hacerles daño, eran mis hijos, nuestros bebés los que crecían en su vientre y carajo me sentí tan bien al pensar en ellos como nuestros que casi sentí tibieza en mi corazón.

- Oh Edward, los has llamado nuestros hijos, cariño he sufrido tanto pensando que nunca los querrías y les harías daño

- Perdóname amor, es sólo que no quiero que sufras, no quiero que nada malo te pase, pero ahora que te veo y después de haber dialogado con todos ya puedo empezar a creer que todo puede salir bien

- Claro que todo saldrá bien y seremos los más felices del mundo, toca mi vientre Edward, toca a tus hijos amor

Llevé lentamente mis manos a su barriga levemente abultada y Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan cálido a mi tacto y cuando la acaricié sentí un leve golpecito y aunque mi respiración era puramente por reflejo ya que no lo necesitaba, la sentí acelerarse a más no poder, mis hijos me daban la bienvenida, lo sabía, ellos podían sentirme y carajo era el hombre más feliz de la puta tierra.

- Los sentiste amor, ellos me quieren, ellos me sienten – no pude evitar derrochar felicidad por ese acto

- Claro que si Edward, ellos te aman tanto como yo

- Te amo tanto mi Bella, tanto como a mis hijos, perdón por haber sido tan tonto, pero nunca más, nunca dudaré de tus decisiones, te amo, te amo – le repetía entre besos y caricias

- Y yo más Edward, nosotros más.

Nos quedamos todo el resto del día acurrucados en la cama, pero cada tres horas Bella pedía comer o beber, estaba muy hambrienta y ella bromeaba de que se pondría como una pelota muy pronto, lo que me llevó a recordar que nuestros planes de matrimonio habían acabado abruptamente y lo que es peor no había dado ninguna explicación a sus padres y amigos, carajo ¿qué estarían pensando todos?

Bella se volvió a quedar dormida y bajé a hablar con Carlisle, estaba muy preocupado y debía arreglar el asunto ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente Carlisle me tranquilizó al decirme que le había dicho a los padres y amigos que Bella se encontraba enferma y la habían trasladado a Italia para su recuperación, Charlie no lo había tomado muy bien y quería venir a ver a Bella, Renne se había mostrado más relajada, pero era su hija y también estaba preocupada, así que después de hablar con Aro del asunto quedó más que claro que la boda se realizaría aquí, ya que era de suma importancia que los padres de Bella supieran la verdad, sólo a ellos se le tenía permitido revelar nuestra naturaleza, pero yo estaba nervioso con ese asunto y no se como Bella pudiera tomar la noticia de que sus padres sabrían nuestra verdad. Después de salir a cazar llegué de madrugada a la habitación y Bella estaba despierta esperándome, según ella no podía dormir sin sentirme a su lado y yo sólo reí.

Me costó horrores convencer a Bella de las nuevas noticias con respecto a sus padres, ella tenía miedo, decía que ellos no comprenderían nunca la verdad, que no la apoyarían y no quería darles tristezas, pero cuando le dije que era mejor que supieran de una vez, así ella no tendría que fingir que había muerto para que no notaran el cambio en ella, así que con esa motivación aceptó aunque aún estaba temerosa.

En dos días ya estaba todo listo para la boda Charlie y Renne llegarían en cualquier momento y qué decir de los vampiros que llegaron de todo el mundo, la noticia se había expandido como pólvora en nuestra especie y todos querían conocer a la princesa de los vampiros, infinidades de clanes habían llegado a presentarles sus respetos a la princesa, pero Aro aclaró que era mejor que lo hicieran una vez que estuviéramos casados, era así como correspondía.

Conocí a varios vampiros y por que negar a vampiras también, pero a pesar de sus muchas insinuaciones amorosas yo no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera mi Bella y así lo hice saber.

Mi familia estaba muy contenta por mi decisión de apoyar a Bella en el proceso y de haber aceptado el nacimiento de nuestros hijos.

Ahora había que esperar ver la reacción de mis suegros, seguramente Charlie querrá matarme, menos mal que soy a pruebas de balas, sino….

Cuando Charlie y Renne llegaron miraban todo muy extrañados, la verdad es que no todo se veía muy real, el salón estaba decorado elegantemente y se había dispuesto dos tronos espectaculares en la parte superior del salón, el más hermoso y delicado era el de Bella y estaba incrustado con diamantes y gemas preciosas, el mío era más sencillo, ya que yo asumiría como príncipe al casarme con ella, pero el verdadero poder lo llevaba Bella, ella sería nuestra gobernante, la que nos llevaría a la liberación, con los años Aro decía que los humanos estarían preparados para saber de nuestra existencia y podríamos convivir en paz, por el momento las razas supernaturales si se unirían y acabarían las guerras entre ellas, ya que nuestros retoños eran la garantía de esa unión.

Charlie y Renne se alegraron al ver a Bella y se olvidaron momentáneamente donde se encontraban, ellos al ver que Bella se encontraba bien se pudieron relajar y se pusieron muy contentos cuando les dijimos que nos casaríamos aquí el día de mañana, pero notaron a los vampiros que se encontraban allí reunidos y se pusieron nerviosos, Aro les pidió que salieran porque necesitábamos conversar privadamente, así que quedamos los padres de Bella, mi familia, Aro, Bella y yo.

Después de sentarnos Aro les explicó lentamente lo que estaba pasando, Carlisle también les explicó y después de haberse quedado callados por varios minutos Charlie rompió el silencio diciendo que ahora comprendía muchas cosas referente a nuestra relación y aunque decía no estar totalmente convencido nos daba su apoyo siempre y cuando no se le informara más de la cuenta, al menos por el momento, decía que le costaría un poco aceptar toda la información que le habíamos dado, Renne en cambio estaba totalmente fascinada y no podía más de la dicha de saber que existían otras razas y que su hija reinaría todas ellas.

Lo del embarazo fue un poco más complicado ¿lo puede creer?, no se enojan mucho al saber que tu hija ha convivido con vampiros por largo tiempo, ni se molestan al saber que se casará con uno de ellos, ni que ella se convertirá en uno pronto, sino que se molestan por que ella se quedó embarazada soltera, uf ¿quién entiende a lo mortales?.

El enojo no pasó a mayores ya que mañana nos casaríamos, ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que la hora llegara y poder por fin reclamar a esa mujer que me había vuelto loco de amor desde la primera vez que la vi.

BUENO CHICAS ACÁ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO Y LES PROMETO QUE NO ME VOLVERÉ A ATRASAR, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIWS

CARIÑOS. SANDRA


	15. Chapter 15

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

PRÓLOGO DE NUEVA HISTORIA ABAJO.-

CAPÍTULO XV.-

EDWARD POV

Decir que me encontraba nervioso era poco, estaba a pocos minutos de casarme con mi único amor y eso me ponía de los nervios, es que no es para menos con todas las noticias que hemos tenido que lidiar últimamente, mi novia princesa, embarazada de trillizos los cuales la podrían matar en el parto y más encima mis hijos ya tenían su destino escrito y no me gustaba nada, es decir ellos crecerían más rápido de lo normal, casi no alcanzaríamos a disfrutarlos y se irían de nuestro lado para formar nuevos hogares y con personajes tan diversos, no, no me gustaba nada ese futuro tan cercano que se venía encima.

Concentrándome nuevamente en lo más reciente, Dios, me iba a casar en pocos minutos y parecía un completo humano, nervioso, feliz y sobretodo preocupado ¿qué pasaría si Bella decide que soy muy poca cosa para ella y me deja plantado?, digo, ella es una princesa y podría escoger a cualquiera que quisiera y yo he cometido tantos errores desde que la conozco, la he dañado mucho y me da pánico pensar que ella se de cuenta de que puede estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo, carajo, carajo, ya quiero que la ceremonia termine y pueda decir tranquilamente que Bell es mía, sólo mía.

Ya me encontraba frente al altar esperando a mi futura esposa y no podía evitar pasearme como animal enjaulado, Emmett se partía de la risa a mi costa, claro, como él se ha casado infinidad de veces con Rosalie ya tiene el asunto dominado, pero para mi es la primera vez y mierda estoy asustado. Jasper me enviaba oleadas de tranquilidad, pero con un carajo no me hacían nada, cada vez estaba más nervioso.

La música empezó a sonar y la puerta se abrió, me giré para verla entrar y poder calmarme.

Dios, nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, ella parecía un ángel enfundada en un magnífico vestido blanco, ella siempre me ha parecido la persona más hermosa del mundo, pero ahora se veía como una diosa, un ángel bajado desde el cielo para unirse a este demonio que la ama desesperadamente.

La miraba embobado mientras se acercaba lentamente, al verla a los ojos sentí ese relajo en mi interior y supe que todo estaría bien, ella me calmaba, me hacía sentir completo, me hacía sentir como si fuera un hombre normal con un alma pura y un corazón desbocado que latía sólo por ella, mi niña, mi ángel, mi mujer, sólo mía, sólo mía pronto para toda la eternidad.

Era la mujer más gloriosa y su sonrojo, Dios, no podía ser más perfecta, casi babeaba viéndola y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no escuchar los pensamientos de todos los seres mitológicos que se encontraban presentes, todos y cada uno de los malditos miraban a mi mujer con admiración por su belleza, pero también con calentura y eso me hacía querer sacarles las cabezas a todos para que no pensaran más en mi mujer de esa manera, MÍA, repetía mi mente troglodita, pero era verdad, ella era mía, me había escogido a mi, de todos los hombres, lobos, vampiros y ángeles me escogió a mi y me daban ganas de bailar el baile de la victoria y burlarme de todos esos imbéciles por mi gran suerte, ja, que se pudran, a esa mujer la toco solamente yo, sólo yo me doy un festín con su hermoso cuerpo, sólo yo la hago gritar de placer, sólo yo la hago llegar al mismísimo cielo, mierda me estoy poniendo duro al evocar nuestras noches pasadas y no es para menos, desde que está embarazada no la he tocado, no es por falta de ganas, no señor, es por no hacerle daños a los bebés, además esos niños vienen bendecidos con dones maravillosos y saben perfectamente lo que pasa en el exterior, ya me he comunicado con ellos, les he leído la mente y no es apropiado que sientan a sus padres en esa faena, pero mierda, la extraño tanto.

Perdido en mis pensamientos sentí a Jasper moverse inquieto, claro, sentía mi necesidad y ya estaba mirando a Alice con cara de caliente por lo que yo estaba sintiendo, me miró medio enojado y traté de calmarme.

Ella llegó a mi lado y Charlie me la entregó con una leve palmada en el hombro, al tomar su mano y verla directamente a los ojos casi sentí mi corazón latir furiosamente, el de ella lo hacía y sus ojos demostraban tanto amor, pasión y adoración por mi que quería llorar de felicidad y orgullo.

La ceremonia fue emotiva y muy tradicional, al terminar no evité darle un beso hambriento a mi mujer y girarla en el aire, así de feliz estaba.

Al terminar el beso que interrumpieron con leves carcajadas y alguna tos fingida llegaron las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, las más emotivas fueron las de nuestra familia, ellos estaban extasiados de vernos por fin unidos y felices y no faltaron las bromitas de Emmett con respecto al beso.

Nos dirigimos posteriormente a la sala principal donde se llevaría a cabo la cena y después la coronación, Aro era muy tradicionalista y quería que todo fuera perfecto, como se debe.

La cena fue muy divertida, los únicos humanos era mi esposa y sus padres, los vampiros bebimos sangre, en copas especiales por supuesto, no queríamos asustar a mis suegros con copas transparentes, los lobos comieron como lo que son, animales, se devoraban todo a su paso, el hambre de esos chicos era fenomenal, los ángeles comían muy poco y prefirieron algo liviano, ellos al igual que nosotros no necesitan comer, pero tenían mayor tolerancia al alimento humano que nosotros. Recorría la vista por los invitados y la variedad de personajes era casi cómico, si antes me hubieran preguntado si estaría sentado en una mesa festejando con licántropos y ángeles me hubiera reído de eso, pero Bella única como ella sola había cambiado todos los prejuicios, las enemistades y ahora reinaba un aire de paz, de tranquilidad y camaradería entre las especies, ella con su infinito amor, su gran corazón y lealtad había cambiado todos los parámetros por los que nos regíamos.

La coronación fue magnífica y se firmaron los tratados de paz entre las especies, tratado que se afianzarían más con la llegada de nuestros hijos, no me sigue gustando esa parte, pero ya llegaría el momento de decidir, Bella al igual que yo fuimos muy firmes en ese asunto, nuestros hijos serían libres de tomar las decisiones que estimaran convenientes, si ellos no querían esas uniones ya veríamos que pasaba con los tratados, ellos serían libres de escoger su camino tal como lo hicimos todos. El amor era la base de nuestra unión y no querríamos nada menos para nuestros bebés.

La luna de miel no la pudimos llevar a cabo, ya que el embarazo de Bella era rapidísimo y debía estar en cama constantemente, no era una exageración mía, sino que era necesario para el desarrollo de nuestros hijos, además cada día crecía más su panza y no quería que se hiciera daño, ella debía cuidarse y ahí estaba yo para cumplirle todo lo que quisiera.

Sus antojos eran de lo más variado, menos mal que no duermo o me canso porque mi Bella se le antojaba cada cosa, a veces en la madrugada despertaba y me pedía chocolate, helado, fresas, otras veces me pedía rosquillas con miel, pero cuando me pidió sangre casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas, ella quería tomar sangre, yo solamente la quedé mirando, pero ella se enojó y me exigió traerla.

- Quiero sangre Edward, ahora

- Pero amor ¿segura que es lo que quieres?

- Si no estuviera segura no lo pediría, muévete Cullen, tus hijos necesitan sangre YA – carajo, mi Bella si que tiene genio y con las hormonas revueltas, uf, está peor, cada vez que me dice Cullen tengo que correr para darle el gusto antes de que me eche de la habitación, si, ya lo ha hecho anteriormente cuando no le quería dar a probar pasta de zapatos.

- Si amor, enseguida regreso – tenía que consultarle a mi padre si era conveniente.

Cuando hablé con Carlisle me dijo que suponía que eso podía pasar, ya que mis pequeños lo necesitarían en su sistema y era mejor llevarle sangre pronto y de manera regular, ya que ellos consumían la de Bella, así que nos abastecimos de harta sangre para mi querida esposa hormonal.

Era tan raro verla beber sangre y sumamente erótico sentir sus labios con ese aroma, el de ella era mucho mejor obviamente, pero no había vuelto a beber de ella, no quería dañarla.

Ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo y Bella estaba enorme, parecía una sexy pelotita, le faltaba poco para dar a luz y yo me moría de ganas de follarla, Dios, ya no podía aguantar darme placer solo, no era lo mismo y a cada minuto estaba fantaseando con penetrarla hasta morir, ok, eso no es posible en mi caso, pero algo parecido, carajo, estoy completamente duro viendo a mi muy embarazada esposa poniéndose un pantalón de piyama, ese ha sido mi estado desde que quedó embarazada, duro, duro y muy caliente y ella no hace más que ponerlo más difícil, ya que cuando duerme tiene sueños calientes y como habla dormida tengo que escuchar lo mucho que me desea, sus jadeos y yo tengo que correr al baño para encargarme del problemita, no quiero incordiarla y que se sienta mal por mi estado, aunque a veces la muy pilla lo hace a propósito y me pone de mal humor que se ría de mi necesidad de ella.

Cuatro meses de embarazo y seguimos en Volterra, Bella en cualquier momento dará a luz y me tiene muy nervioso, no he dejado de pensar que podría salir mal del parto ¿y si no puedo salvarla? ¿y si no alcanzo a convertirla? ¿y si su corazón deja de latir antes de que la ponzoña entre en su torrente sanguíneo?. Ella es muy optimista y dice que todo saldrá bien, pero tengo muchas dudas y miedo.

Acababa de bajar a buscar algo de sangre para mi, ya que por el estado de Bella no he salido a cazar y tengo que beber de la sangre que trajeron para ella, no me agrada, pero por mi esposa hago lo que sea, no quiero perderme ningún momento.

Estaba bebiendo cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de Bella, mierda, llegó la hora. Dejó todo tirado y corro escaleras arriba.

Ella estaba en la cama y Carlisle ya tenía todo preparado.

Un crujido y otro grito desgarrador de Bella, mierda, la columna, se había partido la columna, quería llorar, gritar, revolcarme en el suelo por el dolor que estaba atravesando mi niña, antes de perder el conocimiento me susurró un los amo y tendré mi corazón latiendo, yo aferraba su mano y Carlisle dijo que ya era hora.

Sus padres estaban afuera llorando, ellos sabían lo que pasaría con Bella y no quisieron estar presentes en el parto, sólo estaba yo y Carlisle, pero el trabajo lo haría yo.

Me acomodé frente a Bella y separé sus piernas, Carlisle ya había inyectado la morfina, pero se que eso poco ayudaría, Bella estaba muriendo, su corazón apenas latía y su pulso era muy débil, me armé de valor y empecé a desgarrar su vientre para sacar a nuestros hijos, lo tenía que hacer rápido antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, uno a uno fui sacando a los niños y Carlisle los recibía, no les pude prestar atención, mi prioridad era Bella, sólo los escuché llorar y sabía que estaba bien.

Cuando terminé procedí a morder a Bella, cuello muñecas, pies, pero la ponzoña aún no entraba cuando su corazón dejó de latir, ella estaba muerta y un grito desgarrador salió de mi pecho, mi Bella había muerto como tanto temí, pero no me daría por vencido, Carlisle sacó a los pequeños para darles la atención requerida y para dejarme con mi dolor, él se había dado por vencido, yo no, ella no me podía dejar, ella lo prometió, ella debía estar conmigo para toda la eternidad.

Empecé a reanimarla para que su corazón latiera, pero no respondía, estaba fría y demacrada, esa no era mi Bella, ella era una persona llena de vida, llena de felicidad y nadie me haría desistir.

Escuchaba los pensamientos que venían de afuera, todos estaban resignados a su pérdida y yo pensaba ¡que se fueran al carajo! Bella era mía y ni la muerte me la arrebataría.

Seguí bombeando su corazón, no se cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron, mi único objetivo era que la ponzoña se expandiera, Carlisle entró nuevamente a la habitación, leí su mente, su intención era sacarme del lado de Bella, que la dejara partir, pero es que nadie entendía que ella tenía que vivir, tenía que estar conmigo.

- Fuera Carlisle, no me sacarás de aquí hasta que Bella se trasforme

- Hijo, ya es tarde, ella ya se fue, lo siento, pero ya no puedes hacer nada

- LARGO, ELLA TIENE QUE VIVIR, TIENE QUE ESTAR A MI LADO, ES MI MUJER, LO PROMETIÓ – dije ya vencido de dolor

- Tienes que resignarte, tus hijos tienen que verte fuerte

- No, no entiendes, nadie entiende, ella va a vivir, su corazón latirá y se transformará – decía todo esto sin dejar de trabajar en su pecho.

- Bella, amor lo prometiste, deja que la ponzoña se extiende cielo, tú eres fuerte amor, resiste, no me dejes, con un carajo no me dejes, no ahora, no nunca

Grité y trabajé más arduamente en su pecho y sucedió, su corazón dio unos cuantos golpecitos y la volví a morder para que más ponzoña entrara a su cuerpo. Carlisle miraba incrédulo lo que estaba pasando y salió presuroso a dar las nuevas noticias.

- Eso cielo, deja que tu corazón lata amor, yo estoy aquí, no me dejes amor, nunca me dejes, sigue luchando Bella, eres fuerte, la más fuerte de todas, eres única amor no me dejes, los niños están bien cielo, lo lograste, los trajiste al mundo, sigue luchando

Poco a poco el veneno se fue expandiendo y ya me estaba preparando para oír los gritos agónicos de Bella, los chillidos de la quemazón, de la muerte de su cuerpo humano, pero eso nunca pasó, ella estaba inmóvil, tranquila cual muerta, sólo su corazón bombeaba y su respiración era tan leve que casi no se oía.

Procedí a esperar a ver los cambios, todavía estaba asustado, no sabía si resistiría a la transformación, no sabía si lo había hecho bien, ella no gritaba, no decía nada, a estas alturas ya debería haber gritado pidiendo morir por el intenso dolor de la transformación, estaba desesperado, entro Alice, pero yo no quería que nadie estuviera a mi lado, quería estar solo con Bella.

- Ella está bien, he visto su futuro, ella va a estar fenomenal hermano, ten fe, ella es fuerte, sólo hay que esperar

- Gracias Alice ¿cómo están los niños?

- Ellos están bien, son tan hermosos Edward, tan sanos, son increíbles

- Alice, gracias, pero quiero estar solo por favor

- Ok

Alice salió, venían horas duras, Bella estaba en la primera etapa y todavía faltaban dos asquerosos días más para que despertara a la nueva vida.

Segundo día y Bella ya estaba cambiando, su cuerpo ya se estaba restaurando, estaba perfecta, más perfecta que antes, su piel ya estaba más dura y fría, su cabello más largo y hermoso, sus facciones se hicieron más pronunciadas y su cuerpo, dios, su cuerpo estaba más voluptuoso que antes, caderas más redondeadas, cintura más estrecha, pechos más firmes y grandes, piernas más torneadas, carajo, era una divinidad, ya deseaba que despertara y poder saber con exactitud que todo estaba bien, ella seguía sin emitir sonido alguno y aún estaba preocupado.

No había dejado a Bella sola ni un solo segundo, se que mis niños estaban bien y atendidos como correspondía, aún no los conocía, pero Bella era mi prioridad ahora, seguía solo junto a ella, no le soltaba la mano, no perdía detalle de sus cambios, de su respiración, del latido de su corazón.

Había llegado la hora, en cualquier momento su corazón se paralizaría y ella despertaría, Alice había insistido en vestir a bella como una muñequita, con vestido y tacones, pero no la dejé, ella seguiría siendo como lo ha siso hasta ahora, bueno, al menos desde que nos reencontramos, así que la lavé y la vestí con una pantalón de cuero muy ajustado, un corsé que se le veía de lo más apetecible y sus botas de tacón alto, sus predilectas, su cabello no necesitaba ningún arreglo, ella estaba fantástica, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez pensé que era posible, sus labios rojos, llenos, me llamaban a besarla desesperadamente y ese cuerpo hecho para el placer me tironeaba a tocarlo, a besarlo entero, pero debía esperar, no podía ser tan inconsciente, ella estaba atravesando por algo doloroso y duro y yo pensando en llevármela a la cama, al suelo, a la pared, al bosque, mierda, ¡concéntrate Edward!, deja la calentura para después.

Llegó el momento, su corazón se aceleró y posteriormente se detuvo, ella arqueó la espalda y de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, ojos carmesí, por el momento.

BELLA POV

Mierda, sentía tanto dolor, pero no debía quejarme, no debía emitir ningún sonido de dolor, no podía hacerle eso a Edward, él ya estaba sufriendo mucho, pero carajo que dolía, quería gritar que me mataran de una maldita vez, que me arrancaran el corazón para dejar de sentir la terrible quemazón en mi cuerpo, pero debía ser fuerte, debía resistir por Edward, por mis hijos, por mi familia.

Pasaban las horas y el ardor era cada vez más intenso, pero seguía estática, no decía nada, sabía que Edward estaba a mi lado, no me había dejado en ningún momento y le daba las gracias por amarme tanto, por no darse por vencido y por salvarme de todas las maneras posibles, me amó, me hizo mujer, se casó conmigo, me dio tres hijos que se que se encuentran bien y ahora de dada la inmortalidad para estar siempre a su lado, le había dado un sentido a mi vida, siempre lo amaría, era mi alma gemela, mi único y gran amor, mi Edward.

Sentía mi corazón latir más rápido y el fuego se concentró en mi pecho, era insoportable, quería gritar, quería llorar y revolcarme de dolor, pero aguanté un poco más, él me daba las fuerzas que a rato me faltaba, sentía su mano, ya no era fría a mi tacto, se sentía bien, cálida, normal, seguramente era porque mi cuerpo ya había cambiado, ahora yo también era fría igual que él.

Dos latidos más y mi corazón paró de latir y el dolor se fue. De a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y enfocando la habitación en la que estaba, mis sentidos estaban alertas y más desarrollados que antes, podía escuchar voces que sabía estaban lejos, y percibía olores desde gran distancia, pero lo que más percibí fue un olor delicioso, único y concentrado, ya antes lo había olido, pero ahora era más fragante, más concentrado, era él, era el aroma de Edward y era exquisito, me levanté y lo vi, Dios, antes nunca hubiera podido apreciar tanta belleza concentrada en una sola persona, antes pensaba que Edward era hermoso, pero mis pobres ojos humanos no le hacían justicia, con mis nuevos ojos podía verle perfectamente y nunca había visto tanta perfección, tanta belleza y masculinidad en una sola persona y era mío, mi amor, mi esposo, mi vampiro, Edward.

Él me miraba expectante a mi reacción, pero estaba tan embobada mirándolo que no podía decir nada, su cabello desordenado como siempre, sus facciones masculinas, su cuerpo de dios del olimpo, sus labios, Dios, como amaba esos labios carnosos, sensuales que me llevaban a la gloria y eran tan dulces y sabrosos.

Edward me miró alzando una ceja, me había visto devorarlo con la mirada y si hubiera podido me hubiera ruborizado, pero no podía y no me importaba que me descubriera viéndolo así, lo deseaba como una enferma y ahora nada podía impedir que amara ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

- Bella, amor, di algo por favor – su voz era taaaaan hermosa y prometía volverme loca cuando me hablara sucio durante el sexo ¡concéntrate Bella!

- Emmm, hola cielo – mi voz, mi voz era tan distinta, era hermosa, Edward sonrió y se acercó más a mi

- Oh Bella, te extrañé tanto cielo, estaba tan asustado, pensé que había hecho algo mal

- Estoy bien Edward, sólo un poco confundida

- Es normal amor, pero ahora lo importante y urgente es cazar, debes estar sedienta – al decir eso me di cuenta de que me ardía la garganta, pero yo quería saber como estaban mis niños

- Edward ¿cómo están los niños?

- Ellos están bien amor, no los he visto aún, no quise dejarte sola en ningún momento, pero debes saciar la sed antes de verlos, ellos son semi vampiros y su sangre te atraerá

Cierto, no quería lastimarlos, aunque sentía el ardor en la garganta no sentía la necesidad urgente de beber sangre.

La puerta se abrió y entró la familia Cullen, mis padres y Aro, todos estaba contentos y mis padres lloraban porque habían estado muy preocupados, Alice estaba enojada porque Edward no la dejó vestirme como ella quería y amé más a Edward por ese detalle, Alice me llevó a mirarme a un espejo y estaba muy nerviosa, todos los vampiros son bellos, pero yo nunca he sido normal ¿y si yo no era la excepción? ¿y si era la única vampira fea? ¿y si Edward se avergonzaba de mi simpleza?.

Cuando me vi al espejo deseché todas mis dudas, wow, era realmente hermosa, mi cabello más largo, brillante y sedoso, cuervas más pronunciadas, pechos grandes y tersos, piernas kilométricas y más torneadas, las facciones de la cara eran hermosas, piel blanca pero tersa, trasero más firme y redondeado, cintura más estrecha, mis labios ahora eran parejos y llenos, voluptuosos y mis ojos, mierda, mis ojos eran escarlatas, claro era neófita, al cabo de un año adoptaría el color de Edward, porque yo iba a ser vegetariana igual que los Cullen, no pensaba matar humanos, eso era repugnante.

Después de pasar la inspección de mi cuerpo Edward insistió en que fuéramos a cazar y se que todos estaban un tanto inquietos por ese hecho, ya que se supone que los neófitos son muy sedientos y son capaces de atacar a sus propios pares por la locura de la sangre, pero insisto, no me siento tan sedienta, pero le hice caso a Edward, además él llevaba días sin cazar y se notaba en las ojeras moradas y en sus ojos negros como el carbón, así que después de una pequeña instrucción de cómo saltar, salimos hacia el bosque que estaba cerca del castillo de los Vulturi, la carrera fue magnífica, Edward era el más rápido de los vampiros, pero yo era neófita y apreté el paso y le gané fácilmente, al llegar al lugar acordado Edward me llevo hacia una manada de alces, no olían muy bien, pero era mejor que nada, así que Edward atacó primero para mostrarme y después fui yo, al sentir la sangre desplazarse por mi garganta seca fue casi orgásmico, el placer era demasiado y ver a Edward cazando a mi lado mejoro la sensación, después nos movimos más al sur y sentí un aroma delicioso y Edward también lo sintió, eran pumas, los favoritos de Edward y él sonrió torcidamente y atacó al puma más grande de la manada, yo fui por uno y cuando lo dejé seco me giré a ver a Edward y no pude beber más, Edward luchaba con el segundo puma y me quedé viéndolo como la zorra caliente que soy, era tan perfecto, tan sensual que no tardé en sentir la humedad en mi zona sur, era un baile erótico lo que hacía Edward y el puma y cuando le hincó los dientes un jadeo salió de mis labios y la humedad en mi sexo creció, era una necesidad que rayaba en la locura, pero lo deseaba aquí y ahora, llevaba meses sin deleitarme con ese cuerpo magnífico y ahora nadie me detendría, era mi esposo y exigía sexo duro y salvaje YA MISMO.

Como si Edward leyera mis pensamientos dejó al puma de lado y se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi, acechándome como a una presa, mis pezones se endurecieron, mi entrepierna se mojaba cada vez más. Edward lo sabía, olía mi excitación, levantó una ceja y su sonrisa torcida se hizo más pronunciada, maldito sabía que me estaba quemando de la excitación que traía.

Empezó el juego, el avanzaba y yo retrocedía, me acorralaba, adoptó postura de ataque pero yo fui más rápida y salté hacia él desesperada y lo tumbé cayendo encima de él. En menos de un segundo ya nos estábamos besando como salvajes, rodábamos por el suelo y nuestras lenguas danzaban al compás, nos necesitábamos, nos estábamos volviendo locos de pasión, Edward me levantó y me estrelló contra un árbol, antes eso me hubiera matado, pero ahora podíamos tener el mejor sexo animal y sin salir lastimados y mierda, me encantaba.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo estrechándome cada vez más a él, mi lengua recorría su torso desnudo, no se en qué puto momento lo despojé de su camisa, pero ya no estaba y me encantaba lo que lamía, Edward gruñía a cada lamida. De un tirón sacó toda mi ropa y no paraba de decir lo hermosa que estaba, más que antes, eso me ponía cada vez más excitada.

- Mierda Bella, ahora eres más hermosa que antes y eres mía, sólo mía

- Mmm Edward, te deseo tanto

- Hay tiempo amor, todo el tiempo del mundo, no escaparás tan fácil de mi pequeña zorra, te he extrañado mucho y no dejaremos el bosque en un buen tiempo – decía Edward mientras besaba desesperado mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de él.

- Dios pequeña zorra, me encantan mis nuevos juguetes, son más hermosos que antes y me voy a deleitar cada segundo con ellos - los juguetes nuevos eran mis voluptuosos pechos, si antes le gustaban ahora estaba obsesionado con ellos, los lamía, mordisqueaba y tironeaba de ellos a gusto, yo, simplemente me retorcía de placer y gritaba su nombre

- Eso preciosa, grita mi nombre, me encanta que grites mi nombre mientras te doy placer, mientras te llevo al cielo – nos lanzamos al suelo y Edward quedó encima de mi

- Edward, sigue, así, sigue – su besos eran maravillosos y sus toques quemaban mi piel

- Mmmmm Bella

- Necesito sentirte Edward, hazme tuya ahora

- Paciencia Bella

- No Cullen te quiero adentro ahora – dije y para que quedara claro quien mandaba nos giré y yo quedé nuevamente arriba a horcajadas y sin esperar más tomé su erección y la introduje en mi sexo palpitante, gemimos al unísono al sentirnos encajados, el vaivén era delicioso y cada vez más rápido.

- Mierda, quisiera tener un espejo gigante para que vieras lo gloriosa que te ves montándome pequeña zorra

Edward nos hizo girar y nuevamente quedó encima mío. Salió de mi interior y me penetró de una fuerte estocada y grité de placer.

- mía, mía, sólo mía para toda la eternidad, grita quién es tu dueño

- tú….Edward, sólo tú eres mi dueño – las embestidas eran fuertes, salvajes, antes no hubiera resistido el amor de Edward, a pesar de hacerlo fuerte ahora era bestial y me fascinaba

- no pares amor, más fuerte, más rápido Edward – jadeaba de placer y Edward gruñía cada vez más fuerte

- te amo Bella, mi Bella, te amo jodidamente cielo, mi diosa

- llévame a la locura Edward, hazme tocar el cielo con los dedos amor – Edward me levantó de las nalgas y me estrelló contra un árbol y ahí me siguió embistiendo, el placer era infinito y ya no aguantaba más, me correría de forma brutal y Edward estaba en el mismo estado

- córrete nena, córrete para mi Bella, eres tan sucia amor, me encanta cogerte, no me cansaré nunca de hacerte mía una y otra vez.

- Ahhhh Edward ya falta poco

- ¿Te gusta como te follo? ¿te gusta cómo entro en ti fuerte y duro? ¡respondes zorra! – ok, ¿les he dicho que me encanta cuando Edward habla sucio?, si, me encanta y estaba a punto de correrme

- Si, me encanta, dime más, dime más Edward

- Eres una zorra amor ¿te gusta que te hable sucio? ¿te gusta que te diga lo que disfruto penetrarte y sentir cuán estrecha y húmeda eres?

- Edward….

- Eso muñeca, así me gusta verte, perdida de tanto placer – las embestidas eran cada vez más fuerte y rápidas y yo no me quedaba atrás, empujaba mis caderas hacia su miembro con fuerza y se que lo estaba volviendo loco

- Ahhhh, Bella, córrete amor, ahora – no esperé más y con una fuerte contracción me cerré en torno a su miembro y me corrí como nunca, gritando su nombre con fuerza. Edward siguió embistiendo, una, dos, tres y a la cuarta embestida se corrió dentro de mi gritando mi nombre.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, puro reflejo, no necesitábamos el aire, pero de todas maneras lo hacíamos, nos seguimos besando aún unidos y a los pocos minutos sentí a Edward nuevamente duro en mi interior, era delicioso, ahora no había cansancio, no tenía esas costumbres humanas como necesitar dormir, comer, ir al baño, estar cansada.

Se que tenía que ir a ver a mis hijos, pero la parte egoísta sólo quería quedarse un poco más disfrutando de mi esposo.

- sabes que no nos iremos muy pronto Bella, todavía falta mucho para estar saciado de ti – dijo Edward moviendo su pelvis y sacando jadeos de mi boca

- no pensaba irme amor, no todavía

- que bueno porque hay que recuperar tiempo perdido y ahora mismo me muero por sentir tu linda boca en mi verga

- tú lo pediste Cullen, te voy a dar el mejor placer que has sentido en tu vida – dije lamiendo mis labios por lo que iba a hacer

- mmmm y yo te tomaré por acá mi dulce y pervertida esposa – dijo introduciendo un dedo en mi ano, oh, si lo que se venía iba a ser mejor.

Chicas acá les dejo el capítulo, sólo falta uno y el epílogo, espero les haya gustado, en el próximo más lemmons. dejen sus reviews.

cariños. sandra.

Chicas acá les dejo el prólogo de la próxima historia que estoy escribiendo, espero les guste, pronto la empezaré a subir.

**LA TRAICIÓN**

**PRÓLOGO**

**No podía ser, ella no podía volver a su vida, él la había sacado hace años de ésta, no podía volver a cometer la misma estupidez, ya no era un muchacho hormonal de veinte años, ella no podía tener el mismo magnetismo que lo llevó a relacionarse con una muchachita de trece putos años, si, ella tenía trece años cuando estuvo en su cama, en su vida y en su corazón, tenía trece años cuando ella lo traicionó, tenía trece años cuando él despechado la alejó de su vida de la peor manera posible, trece años tenía aquella hechicera cuando le dijo la peor de las mentiras, "estoy embarazada de ti, seremos padres". Él sabía que eso no podía ser, ella lo había engañado, pero esa arpía se las pagó hace seis años, la humilló, la despreció y seis años después todavía la odia, entonces ¿Por qué se siente caer en picada nuevamente por ella?.**

**Aléjate de mi gritó Isabella cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, no tenemos nada que hablar, aléjate de una vez por todas, suficiente daño me hiciste en el pasado, ahora soy feliz y voy a casarme.**

**Sobre mi cadáver gritó Edward, ni él entendía por qué no la dejaba en paz, por qué diablos la espiaba, la seguía ¿era sólo deseo? ¿o aún la amaba?, no, seguramente era deseo, deseo de tenerla nuevamente en su cama, deseo de hacerle tanto daño como ella se lo hizo a él, deseo de que ningún hombre la tocara nuevamente, ella había sido de él y la tendría nuevamente, aunque después la dejaría peor que a un perro, porque ella era eso, una perra, una zorra sin corazón, sin moral.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

PRÓLOGO DE NUEVA HISTORIA ABAJO.-

CAPÍTULO XVI.-

25 años habían pasado desde la transformación de mi Bella y cada día era más feliz, ella es lo que siempre anhelé y nunca me cansaría de repetir que ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Ella era una princesa con privilegios, había dejado a Aro a cargo de todo y sólo viajábamos a Volterra cada tres meses, a veces teníamos que ir antes por asuntos oficiales y especiales, pero Bella seguía siendo muy relajada y confiaba enormemente en Aro y en las decisiones que tomaba, ella quería ser libre y no estar atada a ese estilo de vida y yo no podía ser más feliz por eso.

Lo más increíble es que Bella demostró ser más especial de lo que todos habían predicho, es que simplemente ella tenía un autocontrol como nunca visto antes, incluso mejor que el de Carlisle, ella desde un principio adoptó nuestra dieta "animal" y nunca se ha quejado de eso.

Además ella es por así decirlo especial en el sentido de que todos pensábamos que su poder sería el autocontrol, pero ella nuevamente nos sorprendió. Unos vampiros de Irlanda nos visitaron para conocer a nuestros hijos y una vampira llamada Erin se hizo muy amiga de Bella y fue ella quien descubrió el verdadero poder de mi esposa, ella es un escudo, cuando dijo esas palabras fue como si todo encajara, por eso nunca pude leerle el pensamiento, por eso no había poder que la dañara, ella bloqueaba todo eso, su mente la tenía a buen resguardo, pero Erin le enseñó cómo podía desbloquear su mente cuando ella lo quisiera y la verdad es que eso nos ha favorecido bastante.

A veces Bella anda traviesa, bueno, en realidad ella siempre anda traviesa, pero a veces deja caer su barrera mental y puedo escuchar lo que piensa y es realmente excitante esos juegos sexuales en donde ella reproduce imágenes ininterrumpidas de nosotros haciendo el amor, pero a veces me deja de los nervios.

Justamente ayer Bella tenía que revisar unos tratados importantes y estaba toda la guardia reunida, además de varios aquelarres extranjeros, yo por supuesto estaba a su lado, pero Bella es Bella y empezó su jueguito mental y yo cada vez estaba más ardiente, ella me ponía en una situación difícil, no podíamos irnos de pronto dejando a todos los vampiros esperando para ir a revolcarnos, pero joder estaba que reventaba de deseo, Bella me miraba de reojo y sonreía, malvada, ella era malvada al torturarme de esa manera, ya verás pequeña zorra cuando estemos solos.

Después de obtener mi recompensa por haber sido tan paciente en esa hora negra llena de lujuria nos tuvimos que refrenar un poco, el motivo más importante a parte de los tratados que revisamos ayer era que hoy por fin se casaba mi hijo Ethan, oh si, mi hijo es como decirlo: un rebelde, se suponía que su destino era casarse con una vampira, pero él al igual que yo se enamoró de una humana jajajaja, hubieran visto a los vampiros mayores, estaban desquiciados por la supuesta afrenta de mi hijo hacia la especie vampírica, pero él no claudicó y se marchó a vivir con Susan, nosotros por supuesto lo apoyamos y sobretodo Bella quien dijo que por la felicidad de su hijo hacía cualquier cosa. Susan quería convertirse para estar siempre con mi hijo, pero Aro estaba molesto y no daba su aprobación, pf, cómo si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, mi esposa era la que tomaba las decisiones y ella se impuso, no fue fácil y Bella dejó clara su postura o accedían a la petición de Ethan o ella renunciaba a ser la princesa y ahí no pusieron más pretextos, así que el mismo Aro la transformaría después de la boda, ya que mis hijos son semi vampiros y por lo tanto no son ponzoñosos. Él era el que más se parecía a mi, en realidad era una copia mía, pero su personalidad era igualita a la de mi Bella, era testarudo, apasionado, leal y amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su madre, era el nene de mamá como le decía Emmett, pero mi hijo no se avergonzaba de ese hecho, es más estaba muy orgulloso de su amor por su madre.

Ethan y sus hermanas al ser semi vampiros habían dejado de crecer a la edad de siete años quedando congelados con una apariencia adolescente, más o menos mi edad humana, está de más decirles que son hermosos, los más hermosos inmortales que he visto alguna vez, bueno hay una excepción y esa es su madre, Bella sigue siendo la más hermosa criatura del mundo, su belleza es legendaria y a veces me saca de quicio que vengan tantos vampiros con la excusa de conocerla o visitarla cuando puedo leer sus mentes lujuriosas con fantasías con mi esposa, pero ella es mía, sólo mía.

¿Se preguntarán sobre mis nenas?, bueno ellas se casaron apenas cumplieron la mayoría de edad humana, se habían enamorado y muy a mi pesar las tuve que dejar ir, Sophie conoció al chucho de Black a penas nació y el perro se imprimó de mi nenita, desde ese momento no se les podía separar, al final el mal nacido formó parte de mi familia, no se preocupen, nos llevamos bien, pero deben entender ella es mi niñita y si por mi fuera no las dejaría ir nunca, pero debo aceptar que la vida es así y Jacob es un buen hombre o buen perro, se que la hará feliz toda la eternidad.

Carlie mi otra nena se casó con un ángel, todos esperaban que se enamorara de Benjamín, tal como Sophie se enamoró de Jacob, pero la verdad es que agradezco que no fuera así, Benjamín siempre ha amado a Bella y aunque me moleste no lo puedo odiar, él esperó a ver si la magia nacía entre mi hija y él, pero eso nunca sucedió, él simplemente siempre amaría a Bella y se marchó, la despedida fue triste pero necesaria, lo aprecio pero tonto no soy y no quiero que esté rondando a mi mujer.

Carlie en cambio se enamoró de un ángel llamado Jheric, se conocieron en la preparatoria, él estaba cursando el mismo año que mi hija porque tenía la custodia de un joven a cargo, se vieron y se enamoraron y nuevamente me quitaron a una de mis hijas, es tan injusto.

Mis tres hijos son maravillosos y cariñosos, como dije anteriormente Ethan es el nene de mamá y las nenas son mi perdición, los amo a los tres, pero mis dos diablillas hacen conmigo lo que quieren. Sophie es la que más se parece a Bella, su cabello, su estatura, su nariz, pero su personalidad es como la mía, es reservada y paciente, en cambio Carlie es pura energía, ella heredó mi color de pelo, la forma de mis ojos, pero lo demás todo es de Bella, lo único que se nos escapa de nuestros genes es esa energía que nunca se le acaba, si no supiera que es mi hija pensaría que es hija de la duende.

Los tres terminaron sus estudios universitarios, Ethan es arquitecto, Sophie es doctora y Carlie es abogada. Son profesionales estupendos y cada día nos hacen sentir más orgullosos.

Actualmente vivimos en Alaska, pero ya debemos mudarnos, ya saben, antes de que la gente empiece a notar que no envejecemos, además nuestros hijos desean que vivamos cerca así que estamos buscando un lugar especial para vivir tranquilamente por unos años y cerca de nuestros hijos.

Los tres tienen poderes y son sorprendentes, Ethan es el mejor rastreador conocido hasta el momento, es fenomenal, Sophie puede controlar las acciones de los demás a su antojo como si fueran marionetas tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico, cosa que supo utilizar muy bien conmigo cuando era más pequeña jajajaja, bueno a veces aún lo hace. Carlie manipula la naturaleza a su antojo, si quiere lluvia la tiene, si quiere nieve lo hace posible, si quiere un sol radiante lo obtiene y así sucesivamente, además tiene el don de hacer florecer y hacer crecer cualquier tipo de planta y árbol.

Todos están reunidos y miro desde mi posición a mi hijo que está muy nervioso esperando a que llegue su novia, me recuerda tanto a mi, se mece su cabello igualito al mío tal como yo lo hago.

Miro a Bella y ella está radiante de felicidad, Dios ella es tan hermosa que nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo, ella y mis hijos son lo mejor de mi vida. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y puedo ver todo el amor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos color miel, nos sonreímos con complicidad, nuestro rebelde se casa y lo hace por amor al igual que nuestras niñas y esa es la mayor felicidad para cualquier padre.

BELLA POV

Dios, Dios, hoy se casa mi bebé, estoy tan emocionada, mi niño se casa con el amor de su vida, tanto que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar a este momento, pero Susan es una chica maravillosa y lo hace tan feliz, ella al igual que yo optó por esta vida por amor, por amor a mi hijo y eso me tiene muy feliz, mi niño que siempre fue tan rebelde y llevado a su idea, todavía recuerdo cuando le confiamos que tenía que casarse con una vampira porque ese era su destino, él se enfadó y dijo que nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer y se marchó, en realidad nadie obligó a nadie a nada, mis hijas solas eligieron a sus parejas, pero a Ethan no le atraía la idea de enamorarse o liarse con alguna vampira, siempre le llamaron la atención las humanas ¿a quién se parecerá?, está por demás decir que amo a mis tres hijos, pero Ethan, él es especial, no se si es porque es igualito físicamente a Edward, porque por Dios es igual, a veces parecen hermanos gemelos, pero con la diferencia que su personalidad es como la mía, es terco y llevado a su idea, además heredó mi amor por las motos y siempre estamos compitiendo, es un amor de hijo y a pesar que Emmett lo molesta bastante diciendo que es un bebé de mamá mi hijo no le hace caso y más cariño me hace, nunca se ha avergonzado de quererme como si fuera de verdad un niño pequeño y a mi me encanta.

Mis niñas preciosas son eso, preciosas y muy amorosas, ellas se casaron cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad y son muy felices con sus esposos y yo lo soy aún más por saber que ellos son felices.

Con Edward las cosas no podían ser mejor, cada día nos amamos más y la pasión no termina jamás, menos mal que no nos cansamos, sino no podríamos vivir así.

La marcha nupcial empieza a sonar y miro a mi hijo, está nervioso y mece su cabello igualito a su padre, sonrío y me encuentro con la mirada del hombre que es mi mundo entero, Edward, nos perdemos en nuestra mirada como siempre y nos sonreímos con complicidad, a veces aún me cuesta creer que semejante dios griego me ame, pero así es, yo lo conquisté, yo me casé con él, yo le di tres maravillosos hijos, sólo yo.

Al finalizar la boda mi hijo y su esposa se fueron de luna de miel, al regreso fijaríamos una fecha para la transformación.

Toda nuestra vida es perfecta, ahora sólo esperamos encontrar pronto una cuidad nueva donde vivir, porque queremos vivir cerca de nuestros hijos.

Los Cullen siempre vivimos cerca los unos de los otros, siempre ha sido así y así seguiremos, ahora cada uno tiene su propio hogar, pero siempre nos reunimos en casa de Esme y Carlisle, ese es nuestro punto de encuentro más asiduo, visitamos por supuesto a Alice y Jasper, no tanto a Emmett y Rose, ya que siempre que íbamos de visita los encontrábamos teniendo sexo, era muy cómico, pero incómodo.

Después que terminó la fiesta con Edward nos perdimos en el bosque, si, nos encantaba terminar nuestras veladas en el bosque, cazábamos y después….bueno ustedes se imaginan, siempre seríamos criaturas lujuriosas y me encantaba que esa lujuria creciera día a día, años tras años.

Se que se preguntarán ¿qué pasó con la zorra de Tanya?, bueno a los pocos días de nacer mis hijos la muy zorra fue liberada por Renata, una vampira traidora, la liberó a ella y a Dimitri a escondidas y entre los tres trataron de secuestrar a mis hijos y darle muerte, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo y los atrapamos antes de que pudieran ponerle una mano encima a mis niños, el castigo fue impuesto, ellos debían morir. Aro pensaba hacerlo personalmente, pero me impuse yo quería acabar con ella y así lo hice, fue un castigo público entre los vampiros, quería que todos vieran lo que les pasaba a los que querían dañar mi familia. Luchamos, pero yo era neófita y mi fuerza era mayor, la dejé jugar un rato, finteamos, nos golpeamos, pero me aburrí de torturarla y la maté con mucho placer, se lo merecía, a mis niños nadie les hacía daño y quedaba impune, a Dimitri lo mató por supuesto mi esposo, la forma de luchar de Edward era asombrosa y me deleitó su poderío, me sentía orgullosa de ser su mujer, excitada con sus movimientos y feliz de que matara a ese vil vampiro. Renata corrió la misma suerte, Rosalie se encargó de hacerla pagar, ella amaba mucho a mis hijos, toda mi familia los amaba, pero Rosalie era su segunda mamá y con mis hijos sació sus ganas de hijos propios y me alegré de que ahora su vida fuera más feliz.

Mis padres, oh, casi se me olvidaba, a raíz de conocer el secreto de los vampiros se fueron uniendo cada vez más y al cabo de unos años volvieron a vivir juntos y posteriormente al divorcio de Renne con Phil, se casaron y se mudaron nuevamente a Forks, eran muy felices y el amor desbordaba por los poros de mis padres, nunca los vi así, parecían adolescentes en su primera cita.

Renne se encargó de contarle a todo Forks que Edward se tuvo que humillar para que lo perdonara por abandonarme y que por supuesto yo lo hice sufrir antes de dejarlo volver a mi vida. Renne adora a Edward, pero aún le tiene recelo por lo que me hizo hace tantos años y por que todo Foks me viera en estado de zombi, así que adornó un poco la historia dejando a un Edward mucho más humillado y a mi más decidida y fuerte de lo que soy en realidad, pero así son las madres y Edward se rió bastante de las ocurrencias de Renne para que la gente de Forks no se quedara con mi imagen de noviecita de pueblo abandonada.

A mis padres les ofrecimos la inmortalidad, pero ellos se negaron, querían pasar sus años juntos y en paz y morir tranquilos sabiendo que yo era feliz y mis hijos también lo serían, ha sido unos abuelos humanos muy cariñosos y mis hijos los adoran y en el matrimonio de Ethan mi hijo bailó tres canciones con su abuela Renne y compartió una cerveza con su abuelo Charlie.

Bueno chicas acá les dejo el último capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla, esc cortita, pero más tarde les subo el epílogo y la nueva historia, dejn sus reviews.

cariños. sandra.

Chicas acá les dejo el prólogo de la próxima historia que estoy escribiendo, espero les guste, pronto la empezaré a subir.

**LA TRAICIÓN**

**PRÓLOGO**

**No podía ser, ella no podía volver a su vida, él la había sacado hace años de ésta, no podía volver a cometer la misma estupidez, ya no era un muchacho hormonal de veinte años, ella no podía tener el mismo magnetismo que lo llevó a relacionarse con una muchachita de trece putos años, si, ella tenía trece años cuando estuvo en su cama, en su vida y en su corazón, tenía trece años cuando ella lo traicionó, tenía trece años cuando él despechado la alejó de su vida de la peor manera posible, trece años tenía aquella hechicera cuando le dijo la peor de las mentiras, "estoy embarazada de ti, seremos padres". Él sabía que eso no podía ser, ella lo había engañado, pero esa arpía se las pagó hace seis años, la humilló, la despreció y seis años después todavía la odia, entonces ¿Por qué se siente caer en picada nuevamente por ella?.**

**Aléjate de mi gritó Isabella cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, no tenemos nada que hablar, aléjate de una vez por todas, suficiente daño me hiciste en el pasado, ahora soy feliz y voy a casarme.**

**Sobre mi cadáver gritó Edward, ni él entendía por qué no la dejaba en paz, por qué diablos la espiaba, la seguía ¿era sólo deseo? ¿o aún la amaba?, no, seguramente era deseo, deseo de tenerla nuevamente en su cama, deseo de hacerle tanto daño como ella se lo hizo a él, deseo de que ningún hombre la tocara nuevamente, ella había sido de él y la tendría nuevamente, aunque después la dejaría peor que a un perro, porque ella era eso, una perra, una zorra sin corazón, sin moral.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CONOCIÉNDONOS OTRA VEZ**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews y alertas**

**SUMARY**

Después de que Edward dejó a Bella en aquel bosque con la promesa de no volver nunca más, Isabella como ahora le gusta que la llamen cambió, ya no era la dulce e inocente adolescente que los Cullen conocieron, ahora era la humana que él quiso que fuera, vivía la vida como le placía con un amigovio muy guapo, tocaba en una banda de música y corría en moto por dinero y diversión. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward no soporte la separación y decida regresar a buscarla?

EPÍLOGO

Habían pasado 100 años desde que Ethan se casó, cuando volvió de luna de miel nos dio la noticia que Susan estaba embarazada, así que esperarían a que naciera el bebé para la transformación, todos estábamos felices, Dios, sería abuelo y la sonrisa de mi cara nadie me la podía cambiar, o eso creía hasta que un mes después mis dos hijas anunciaron sus embarazos, ahora si no podía ser más feliz, tenía ganas de reír todo el tiempo, de cantar, de tocar el piano y eso hice, les compuse nanas a mis nietos, una por cada uno.

Sophie nos sorprendió con gemelos, dos niños preciosos. Carlie con una nena hermosísima y Susan con mellizos, una nena y un nene.

La familia había crecido enormemente y con mis cinco nietos parecía que mi corazón seco iba a estallar de felicidad.

Mis nietos también eran semi vampiros, semi vampiros – lobos, semi vampiros – ángel. Ya después tomarían ellos mismos la decisión sobre su inmortalidad, si querían convertirse en vampiros con toda regla o tomarían la decisión de seguir a su otra mitad de herencia genética, de todas formas serían inmortales y serían amados siempre.

Gracias a mi Bella en su papel de princesa de los vampiros las razas han estado como nunca antes unidas y en paz y con las alianzas de nuestros hijos y los nacimientos de nuestros nietos las cosas no pueden ser mejor, incluso hay varios humanos que formaron un grupo alrededor del mundo que conocen de nuestro mundo y están trabajando concienzudamente para que de a poco todas las razas en un futuro puedan convivir sin esconderse y sin temores. Ahora estábamos todos reunidos en Forks, Charlie murió cuando mis nietos tenían diez años de edad y a los pocos meses Renne se reunió con él.

Ahora los estábamos visitando como lo hacemos cada año, claro que tenemos cuidado, ya no queda nadie que nos pueda reconocer, pero todavía cuentas historias acerca de los Cullen y de Bella en el pueblo, de cómo una jovencita volvió loco de amor al joven millonario y excéntrico de los Cullen.

Después de despedirnos nuevamente de mis suegros nos fuimos nuevamente a nuestra casa, hoy celebraríamos el amor eterno en el cielo de Charlie y Renne a la manera Cullen. La fiesta fue maravillosa y bailé toda la noche con la mujer más hermosa del mundo: mi Bella, mi esposa, mi diosa, mi mujer.

FIN

chicas acá les dejo el epílogo, me da algo de penita que la historia terminara, pero en fin, así es la vida y ya vendrán más historias, espero les haya gustado y perdonen no ser mejor escritora, pero le hago empeño.

gracias a todas las chicas que han leido las locuras que escribo y dejan sus reviews inspirándome cada vez más a seguir con esta locura de escribir, espero que sigan mi nueva historia, las quiero mucho y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios.

cariños. Sandra


End file.
